


cross my heart

by laurenxlizabxth



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bottom Ben Solo, Brief mention of assault, Family Drama, Hux is thirsty, Implied/Referenced Abuse, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Luke is a jerk, M/M, Praise Kink, Professor Hux, Top Armitage Hux, ben is slutty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 48,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenxlizabxth/pseuds/laurenxlizabxth
Summary: Ben is out at a bar the night before his college semester starts. A pretty ginger buys him a drink and takes him home. Said pretty ginger ends up being his professor at school- drama, hilarity and plenty of sex ensues.ON HIATUS INDEFINITELY
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 70
Kudos: 161





	1. 1

Partying alone was never fun. That's why Ben was currently scanning the crowded bar for a guy to hit on and hopefully go home with. After all, he needed one more crazy night before his second year of college started the following day. Turns out he wasn't the only person looking because the bartender handed him another shot.

"From the guy over there." He said, nodding his head to a tall, red haired guy. He looked significantly older than Ben, but he didn't mind an older guy. They made eye contact and Ben offered a sly smirk before grabbing the shot and sauntering towards the man.

"Thank you." He said, leaning on one elbow against the bar.

"Cheers, gorgeous." The man offered. They clinked glasses and took their shots, Ben slamming his down first.

"You come here often?" Ben drawled the question. The man looked him up and down, noticing his obscenely tight jeans.

"First time here. I'm new in town actually." He purred. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Ben."

"Nice to meet you Ben. I'm Hux." He said.

"Charmed. Dance with me." Ben ordered and grabbed Hux's hand.

"Yes Sir." Hux growled and followed Ben to the dance floor. They reached the center of the crowd and Ben turned around and draped his arms around Hux's neck, letting his hips sway to the pop song that was too quiet. Hux hesitated before sliding his hands around Ben's small waist, pulling him a little closer.

"Think I'll have to start coming here more often." Hux half yelled over the music, making Ben smirk.

"Oh yeah?" He raised an eyebrow suggestively. Before Hux could reply the music changed and got louder and the crowd erupted into cheers. Ben grinned and turned around, pressing his ass into Hux's groin. Hux tightened his grip and let Ben grind against him.

The two spent an hour dancing before Ben dragged Hux towards the back of the room, he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Had enough?" Hux smirked, standing in front of Ben.

"Of dancing, yes. You? No." He purred. Hux stepped closer, leaning one arm on the wall next to Ben's head. Ben looked Hux over before sliding his hands around Hux's hips and tucking his hands into the back pockets of his jeans. Hux hesitated so Ben tilted his head up to push their lips together, catching Hux's lower lip between his. Hux instantly pressed his body against Ben and put a hand behind Ben's neck, taking full control. Ben moved his hands up Hux's back as he let their tongues slide over the other. Hux took Ben's face in his hands as the kiss deepened and they got more desperate. Ben arched up into Hux and moaned into his mouth. Hux withdrew his mouth and brushed his lips towards Ben's ear,

"Come back to mine for a drink?" He purred, pressing his lips to Ben's jaw before pulling back to lock eyes with him. Ben bit his lip with a smirk,

"Lead the way." He said, shoving Hux off him gently. Hux rolled his eyes and grabbed Ben's hand, leading him out of the bar. 

"How did you get here?" He asked as they got onto the street. 

"Walked, live down the street a few blocks." He nodded in the direction. 

"Great, my cars just 'round the corner." Hux grinned, pulling Ben to follow him. They got to his car and Hux crowded Ben against the passenger door and kissed him again, Ben's hands sliding around his neck. Their kissing was heated and Ben pulled Hux as close as he could.

"Tell me you don't live far." He breathed into Hux's mouth.

"No, five minutes." He whispered, pressing a quick kiss on Ben's mouth before pulling back and reaching to open the door for Ben. Once they were both in the car Hux didn't waste any time in driving off. Ben pulled his phone out to text his roommate that he wouldn't be home and sat in silence as Hux drove. 

"You do this a lot?" Ben asked to break the air.

"What?" Hux glanced at him. 

"Pick up younger guys at bars." He said with a smirk. Hux rolled his eyes,

"Well, would you rather I drop you off at home instead of taking you to mine and fucking you?" 

"Hey now, I never said that. Let's not get hasty." He teased, elbowing Hux a little and getting a laugh. Then they pulled into the driveway of a little house and Hux turned the car off. They both got out as fast as possible and Hux lead Ben inside. 

"Do you want a drink?" Hux asked, but Ben's hands were already pulling at his belt.

"No." He muttered as Hux grabbed his face and kissed him hard. Ben managed to undo his belt and slide it off onto the floor and then they both kicked shoes off. Hux pushed Ben further down the hallway before slamming him against the wall and letting his tongue dive into his mouth. Hux's hands found the hem of Ben's shirt and yanked it over his head, pausing to look over his bare torso.

"Beautiful." He breathed, fingers splayed across that chest as he kissed down Ben's throat.

"Bedroom. Now." Ben panted, running his fingers through Hux's hair. Hux pulled away and walked a little further down the hall with Ben hot on his heels. They stumbled into the dark bedroom and Hux shoved Ben onto the mattress, pulling his own shirt off before climbing onto the bed and connecting their lips again. Ben pulled their bodies together and raked his nails down Hux's back while Hux's hands pushed between them to undo Ben's pants. He sat up to pull them off and toss aside before Ben caught his lips again. He laid back, pulling Hux on top of him and kissed him roughly. Their hips pressed together and Hux moved his lips down Ben's neck, getting a wonderful moan while he sucked a bruise into his neck. 

"How do you want me?" Ben breathed, cut off with another moan when Hux circled his nipple with his tongue. 

"First," Hux started to talk before pressing his lips to Ben's chest. "I want to eat you out until you beg," His lips sucked another bruised just above Ben's collarbone, "Then fuck you until you scream."He growled, pressing their lips together as Ben whined into his mouth. 

"That okay with you?" Hux asked as he pulled away and looked down at Ben.

"Yes, yes. Fuck yes." He moaned, rolling his hips up against Hux, dying for some friction through his boxers. Hux rolled off Ben's body to pull his boxers off, taking a moment to admire Ben's now bare body. 

"Hands and knees." He ordered. Ben promptly rolled over, leaning forward on his elbows and sticking his ass up for Hux, looking back at him with a smirk. Hux quickly moved behind him and pressed soft kisses to the backs of Ben's thighs, running his tongue over the soft skin before moving his hands to spread Ben's ass open. His tongue gently teased at Ben's hole while he reached a hand between Ben's legs to stroke his cock. Ben whined when Hux's tongue pressed past his entrance, pressing his hips further back. Hux started moving his tongue in and out, going as deep as he could, and stroking Ben's cock slowly to get delicious moans from him. 

"More, more. Please." Ben whimpered when Hux's fingers left his cock after a couple minutes, his tongue fucking Ben harder still. Then Hux's finger replaced his mouth and slowly circled his hole before pulling away and getting a more than irritated noise from Ben. 

"Turn over." Hux said as he stood off the bed, opening the bedside drawer and tossing a bottle of lube and condom packet on the bed. Ben smirked as he settled into the pillows and watched Hux hungrily as he undid his pants and pushed them down his legs with his boxers. He climbed back on the bed over Ben and kissed him again, more tongue than anything and Ben moaned loudly when he bit at his lip. He pulled back again and grabbed the lube, pouring some onto his fingers before settling between Ben's legs.

"You good?" He asked, one hand gently running over his thigh. Ben nodded vigorously and Hux slowly pushed his finger inside him. Ben's eyes fluttered shut when he started moving in and out, feeling Ben stretch for him. "You are so gorgeous." Hux whispered when he slid a second finger in, his other hand gently stroking Ben's inner thigh. Ben writhed under him as he started scissoring his fingers open, pumping in and out a little faster. Ben started to feel more and more relaxed around him so he added a third finger just to make sure he was going to be comfortable, and got the most wonderful cry when he did so. Ben's cock was dripping precum onto his stomach as his hands twisted in the sheets. 

"Please fuck me, now." He pleaded while Hux kept pumping his fingers into him. Hux smirked and removed his fingers- making Ben moan again. He slowly put the condom on and added a little more lube before leaning over Ben, connecting their lips. Ben licked into his mouth and pushed his body up to meet Hux as he felt Hux's cock nudge his entrance. Ben moaned loudly into Hux's mouth when he pushed into him, squeezing around his cock. Hux started moving, dropping his head to bite at Ben's neck. Ben's hands clawed at his back, pressing his hips up to meet Hux's thrusts. 

"Fuck, you're so hot." Hux whispered against Ben's skin as he started moving faster. Ben just moaned at his praise. He lifted Ben's hips a little and hit his prostate, making Ben cry out- back arching. Hux was absorbed in admiration of the creature of a man beneath him and fucked him harder. "You sound like such a little slut, you know that?" He gritted out, Ben's nails scratching down his back as he tried to find a grip on Hux.

"Yes." Ben moaned back, barely audible and fuck if that wasn't just the hottest thing. Hux hit his prostate two more times and had him cumming with a sob. He didn't let up with his thrusts, letting Ben squeeze his cock as he rode out the orgasm.

"So good. Fuck." Hux said as he came closely after. He collapsed down next to Ben after a moment- who moaned at the over sensitivity when Hux's cock slid out of him. They both laid still, out of breath and already drowsy. Hux lifted his head and looked to Ben, who looked so gorgeous with his sweat slicked skin and looking so utterly well-fucked. After another moment he slid off the bed and dipped into the attached bathroom, removing the condom and grabbing a damp towel for Ben. He went right back to the bed and cleaned Ben off, who's eyes were barely open as he watched Hux toss the towel to the ground.

"That was...so good." He said with a grin. Hux leaned over him with a smirk. 

"Hmmm." He hummed his agreement before kissing Ben gently. The pair kissed lazily for a little while before Hux pulled back, "Stay?"He whispered, pressing a kiss to Ben's neck. 

"If you think I'm going anywhere, you're very wrong." Ben sighed, so Hux stood and found a couple pairs of sweats- tossing one at Ben and he slowly pulled them up and slid under the covers- closely followed by Hux. They easily found each other in the dark and Ben pressed his back flush to Hux's chest and fell asleep with warm lips on his neck. 

Hux stirred when he heard his alarm blaring, pressing into the warm body beside him and tucking his nose into the long dark hair. Ben groaned as the beeping continued so Hux rolled over to hit the snooze button on his bedside table and saw the time was 8:13. He has to be at work in half an hour. 

"Shit. Shit, shit shit." He hopped out of bed and ripped his closet open. 

"What time is it?" Ben asked sleepily, looking up and blinking the sleep from his eyes. 

"Quarter after eight. I'm gonna be late to work you need to get up." He said, pulling his sweats off and grabbing boxers and black jeans. 

"Fuck. I'm gonna be late." He jumped from the bed and started searching for his clothes. "Where's my shirt?" He asked, shimmying his jeans up his legs as he watched Hux button his shirt up. 

"Hallway I think." He said. 

"Great. Well I have to run- thanks for the sex...ummm..." Ben stopped, realizing he completely forgot this guys name. Hux would normally give him hell for it but he was in the same boat. 

"Hux." He said with a crooked grin. 

"Right! Yeah, of course. Sorry. Hux, I'm Ben." He said and awkwardly stuck his hand out. 

"Nice to meet you, Ben." He smirked as Ben grinned one last time before leaving the room. Hux rushed to make his hair look decent before grabbing his briefcase and getting in his car as fast as possible. 

He was an English teacher at First Order University, thankfully he knew the lay of the land and got to his lecture hall before his class started to file in for the first day of their new semester. He started to organize his things when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me right now."


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben keeps trying to get Hux to sleep with him again, he ends up talking him into going back to the bar they met at. Hux is conflicted and Ben remains slutty. includes bathroom blow job and general whore-like behavior.

Hux whipped around and sure enough, there was Ben standing in front of his desk with his arms folded over his chest and a ridiculous grin on his face. 

"You can't be serious." Was all he could get out before the bell rang in the hall as the last few people trickled into the room. 

"This is going to be fun." Ben laughed before turning on his heel and finding a seat a few rows back. Hux took a deep breath before going to sit at his desk and grabbed the roll. 

"Alright, alright, let's get started shall we?" He said loudly to get everyone's attention. The class ran smooth enough, he took time to introduce himself, call roll and try to remember the names and began a first lesson. He struggled to remain level headed when Ben all but purred his "Here" during roll with a delicious smirk on his lips. This boy was going to be a major test for him this year, clearly. 

When class was dismissed he noticed Ben linger as the room emptied, waiting for the last person to exit before walking up to Hux's desk. 

"Professor?" He said with a little tilt of his head, leaning on the desk as Hux crossed his arms over his chest and looked up at him. 

"Yes?" He said, trying to remain indifferent. 

"I was just going to ask for your number, I had to leave in such a rush this morning I forgot to get it then." He slid his phone across the desk, Hux considered it.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He said slowly. 

"Oh, come on." Ben rolled his eyes. "We're all consenting adults, it's not like either of us knew this would happen." He added. 

"Yes but," Hux glanced towards the door, "That's not how anyone would see things if it got out. I don't think my coworkers or bosses would appreciate knowing that I go out to bars to pick up men half my age, especially when they turn out to be my students."

"Oh, so is that a regular habit of yours?" Ben cocked an eyebrow. Hux sighed.

"No, not that it's any of your business. Now would you get out of here." He shooed him away. 

"Just give me your number and I'll be out of your hair." He smirked, pushing the phone closer. Hux gave a defeated sigh and grabbed the phone, quickly typing in his number. 

"Don't use this." He said weakly. Ben rolled his eyes again.

"Never." He said coyly before sauntering out of the room.

Hux managed to get through the rest of his classes without thinking about Ben too much. He gathered what he needed to take home and walked out onto the campus towards his car. The September afternoon sun hit his face as he walked. He noticed a tall, lanky body leaning against his car as he reached the lot. 

"Are you stalking me now?" He asked as Ben looked up, sunglasses covering his eyes. Of course he was leaning on the drivers door.

"Just wanted to see how your first day went." He smirked as Hux opened the back seat door and tossed his briefcase in. 

"It was fine. Now get off my car." He growled, standing his ground. 

"My day was good too, thanks for asking." He smirked, not moving. Hux clenched his jaw. "Why so moody? You got laid last night you should be glowing!" He teased.

"Stop it. This isn't appropriate and you know it." He hissed, wanting to slam Ben against the car and kiss him until he couldn't breathe. 

"Neither was screwing me like a whore but doesn't mean I didn't like it." He leaned closer to Hux. "When are we doing that again, by the way?" He whispered. 

"We are not doing that ever again. I am your teacher and you are my student. Now get off my car and get your act together." He snapped. Ben laughed lightly but stepped away, opening the car door with a flourish. 

"Sir." He looked at Hux, and damn it if his cock wasn't interested in that. 

"I'll see you in class." He huffed, getting in the car and slamming the door shut. He instantly turned the car on and pulled out of the lot, Ben standing on the curb watching him. 

He went home and spent a few hours planning work for the coming weeks and running some errands. Around ten or so he went out for a drink. He sat at the bar with a whiskey and enjoyed to quiet murmur around him. Then his phone buzzed. 

-what are you doing right now?

Hux rolled his eyes to himself but still typed out a reply.

\--who's this?

Almost right away he got a reply.

-your slutty student,surprised?

He had to laugh, this kid was going to get him in worlds of trouble.

\--not at all. I'm having a drink, but about to go home. 

-alone?

\--yes. all alone. 

-sad. 

Hux pocketed his phone and paid his tab before walking out to his car. He got in and checked his phone again, seeing another text from Ben. 

-you could always come pick me up on your way. i could think of some ways to pay you back for last night. ways that involve me on my knees and your pretty cock in my mouth. 

"Jesus." Hux said to himself, hating that he even considered doing anything. 

\--you're good. but i'm getting in my car now and i'm going to drive home. alone. and go to sleep, also alone. because this can't happen. even if i want it too, and god do i want it to, but it can't. Now go to bed and stop thinking about this. 

He put the car in drive and drove the five minutes to his house, walking in and instantly flopping on the sofa and checking his phone one last time. 

-i'm not giving up on you so easy, but goodnight. 

Hux heaved a heavy sigh before getting up to take a very, very cold shower and go to bed. 

The next morning he was taking a few notes before his class came in and a coffee cup was slammed down in front of him. He startled and looked up to see Ben sliding into a seat two rows back and opened his mouth to say something until more students came in. So he settled with a glare as Ben held a finger to his lips. Cheeky. He drank the coffee and ignored Ben's eyes for the class. 

The entire week carried on in this way. Ben would come early, put coffee on his desk and say nothing. Hux let his eyes wander more and more and typically landed on Ben who would either place his pen on his lips in a way that should be illegal, or cock an eyebrow and noticeably let his legs fall open under his desk. 

He was proud of himself for making it to the end of Friday. He was staying a bit later into the afternoon to grade a few small assignments, when he heard a tap on his office door. He looked up just as Ben came and plopped into the chair across from his desk. 

"What?" He snapped. 

"Don't be mean, it turns me on too much." He smirked, crossing those unfairly long legs. 

"Did you need something?" He sighed. 

"Nope. Just want to know what you're doing tonight." He shrugged.

"Ben, no. Nothings going to happen here so please just let it go." 

"No, hear me out." Ben cut him off. "What if you went back to that bar tonight, and I just happened to also be there and bought you a drink? What would you do then?" He asked, biting at his lip. 

"I guess I would have to take the drink." He sighed, narrowing his eyes at Ben- who grinned. 

"So are you gonna show then?" He asked, leaning forward a bit. Hux hesitated.

"Well, I have a lot of work to get done so if this annoying student would leave me alone I might be able to." He said with a little smirk at the end. Ben tried to hide his smile as he hopped to his feet. 

"Have a good weekend, sir." He purred before leaving the room. Hux groaned to himself and rubbed his temples- he was going to get into worlds of trouble now. 

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't the slightest bit excited as he stepped into the bar, quickly scanning the room. Ben was leaning against a booth in the back and caught his eye, smirking and crossed his arms. Hux slowly made his way over and stood right in front of Ben, waiting for a comment. 

"You showed." Was all he said. 

"You sound surprised." Hux said dryly. 

"Maybe a little. Sit down, what are you drinking?" He said, standing up straight so they were face to face. 

"Whiskey, neat." Hux said slowly. Ben grinned and slipped away from him so Hux slid into the booth and watched as he ordered their drinks. He turned his head and smirked at Hux, biting his lip a little. He was back quickly and slid Hux's drink into his hand before sliding down right next to Hux so their legs were touching. 

"How was your day, gorgeous?" He purred, taking a sip of his gin and tonic. Hux took a large sip before replying,

"Good. Except I have this annoying student that just won't leave me alone." He smirked, nudging Ben a little. 

"Sounds like you need to punish him." He purred in Hux's ear. 

"You are incorrigible, behave." He scolded, but that just egged Ben on. 

"What are you gonna do to me if I don't?" He looked down at Hux's lips and let his hand drift to Hux's thigh- giving it a squeeze. Hux looked him over, admiring those perfect lips, then to his collarbone poking out from his v-neck. He didn't say anything, just reached out and ran his thumb over Ben's lips, pausing in the center of them when Ben parted them and let the tip of his tongue run over Hux's skin. Hux pulled away and thought for a moment. 

"Finish your drink." He ordered. Ben obediently took a sip of his drink.

"I like how bossy you are, even outside of class. It's hot." He teased, leaning over and nuzzling his nose under Hux's jaw.

"You seem to need it, you can't seem to behave." Hux muttered as Ben moved so their lips were an inch apart. His eyes were heavy as he stared at Hux pleadingly. Instantly he was grabbing Ben's face in his hands and kissing him roughly. Ben grabbed at his shirt and got as close as he could without straddling Hux in public. Tongues tangled and Hux bit at Ben's lip and got a wonderful little moan out of him. Ben pulled back quickly and smirked,

"I'm going to the bathroom. Follow me in two minutes." He purred and slid out of the booth leaving Hux a little dazed. But he followed instructions and casually got up a moment later and made his way to the single stall bathroom. As soon as he was in the door Ben was pressing him up against the wall and kissing him. Hux grabbed onto his waist and pulled him closer. Ben fumbled and locked the door before his hands slid to Hux's belt. But he grabbed Ben's wrists.

"What are you doing?" He asked. 

"Well, if I recall correctly." He dropped to his knees in front of Hux. "I did make a promise to repay you, if you'd like." He added the last part with a look up through dark lashes that made Hux's cock ache. Hux slowly released his hands and Ben quickly undid his belt and fly, pulling his already hard cock out gently. 

"I knew you were into it." He smirked up at Hux. "Now isn't the time to impress me with endurance either, we gotta be fast before someone gets pissy for the bathroom being hogged." He explained as he stroked Hux's cock a few times. 

"Shut up and put that mouth to use then." Hux breathed, getting another smirk. 

Ben obeyed and took the head of his cock into his mouth. Hux ground his teeth and tried to be quiet as he licked up the shaft and moaning around him. Hux dropped a hand into Ben's long hair as Ben's fingers dug into his hips. Ben was bobbing his head and Hux had to fight every instinct to thrust into that oh so willing mouth. 

"Jesus, Ben. So good." He groaned, a little breathless. Ben looked up at him and winked, and just the sight of him with Hux's cock in his mouth made him moan. Ben started moving a little faster and used one hand to stroke the base of his cock while he let his tongue give full attention to the head. Hux pulled on his hair to warn him,

"I'm gonna cum, where do you want me to?" But his answer came in the from of Ben sucking on him so hard he cried out and came down his throat. Ben's mouth worked him through his orgasm, swallowing everything he gave as Hux slumped against the wall, panting. Ben removed him mouth and carefully tucked Hux back into his boxers, standing up and pressing his body up against him. 

"You're so hot." He whispered and kissed Hux, who moaned lightly into his mouth, grabbing at Ben's waist. He pulled back too soon and unlocked the door as Hux hurried to zip his jeans up. They both exited together and thankfully no one was standing around to see, and they went back to their booth. Ben went and got another round and they sat in silence for a bit. 

"So," Ben started, running his hand up Hux's leg. "Still opposed to this whole idea?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Hux sighed.

"Look, Ben, you're great. You're really fucking hot, smart and a good time but this isn't a good idea. I shouldn't have even come here let alone allow you to do what you just did." He explained, already feeling the guilt sinking in. Ben frowned,

"You know, you don't get to be bossy all the time. I know you want this, want me. So why not?" He asked, leaning his elbow on the table to face Hux. 

"You're my student, it's an abuse of power and highly frowned upon." He said blankly. 

"Okay, but we met before we knew that. And I'm the one pursuing you, and so it's not even against the rules- but no one would have to find out anyways." He continued. Hux hesitated. 

"We would have to establish very careful rules and boundaries." He said slowly. Ben's face lit up. 

"I'm sorry- is that a yes?" He asked, unable to hide his smile. Hux sighed. 

"Yes. It is." He said. Ben lunged at him but he stopped him with a hand on his chest. "But I want to take you out on a real date."

"A real date?" Ben laughed. 

"Yes. Dinner, maybe a movie. No sex. Okay?" He asked. Ben bit his lip. 

"I guess so." He pouted. Hux rolled his eyes. 

"Finish your drink and I'll drive you home." 

They sat and talked a little while they finished their drinks, about nothing important just small talk. Ben slammed his empty glass on the table. 

"Wanna go?" He asked. 

"Yeah. Let's go." He said and they stood to leave. Ben paid his tab quickly and they made their way to Hux's car. 

"You don't have to drive me. The dorms are literally down the street." He said quickly. 

"I know." Hux opened the passenger door, "I want to. Get in." He said and Ben obeyed. 

The drive was silent expect for Ben instructing Hux on where his building was on campus, and he pulled up in front of it. 

"Sure you don't want a quickie in the backseat?" Ben purred, unbuckling his seat belt. Hux laughed,

"No. Get out of my car, I'll text you tomorrow." He said sternly. Ben leaned over and kissed him gently.

"Yes, sir." He whispered before sliding out of the car. Hux watched him jog to the doors and enter the building before driving off.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took a while to get out- things have been busy! but they're going on a date!!!
> 
> also this chapter kind of went all over the place because being honest this fic was never meant to happen i wrote the first half of the first chapter YEARS ago and then just continued it in january so i have no real plans for this but will continue writing it because it's fun and lowkey. so let me know what you think because i'm certainly having a good time with these fools. ALSO i have some ideas for ~tragic backstories~ that i want to use if nobody is opposed to that? appreciate all the kudos and LOVE when people comment it's nice to hear that someones enjoying this okay anyways here they go on a date so fun no sex in this chapter sorry you pervs

-so, when are you taking me out then?

Hux groaned when he heard his phone ding, rolling over in bed and feeling around on the night stand for the phone. He hadn't set an alarm and it was already close to noon as he read the text. 

\--patience is a virtue Mr. Solo. 

He watched the text bubble as Ben typed a reply right away

-and not one that I possess. what are you up to? 

\--I'm still in bed. you woke me up. 

-jealous. wish i was there to wake you up in a more...satisfying way

Hux sighed and was irritated about how his cock twitched in response to that message.

\--is it bad if I say I agree with that?

-not in the slightest;) but you didn't answer me, when are we going out?

Hux smirked at how eager Ben is, but honestly he was too. He knew this could end in a lot of trouble but something about Ben just drew him in. 

\--Well, what are you doing today? I can take you to lunch if you'd like.

-yes! pick me up in an hour??? 

Hux tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach as he laughed at how eager Ben seemed. 

\--see you then :)

Hux hopped out of bed and got straight into the shower. 

So an hour later he was pulling up in front of Ben's dorm, hoping his sunglasses and casual clothes wouldn't give him away. Thankfully Ben was waiting for him and jogged up to the car. It was unfair how good he looked, grey jeans with a tight black shirt and half his wavy hair tied up and away from his face. He slid into the car and grinned. 

"Well look at you," He looked over Hux with his fitted white tee, light wash jeans and gel free hair. "Right out of my 1990's Abercrombie model wet dreams." He said biting his lip. 

"Shut up." Hux huffed and shifted into drive.

"You could just say thank you, you know." Ben teased as they started off. 

"Thank you. Put your seat belt on." He ordered, Ben obeyed silently. 

"So where are we going?" Ben asked after a minute. 

"How does burgers, fries and shakes sound?" He asked. "There's a drive in just outside of town."

"Sounds great to me." Ben asked and then started messing with the radio until he landed on some pop station. Within a few minutes Ben had his window rolled down and was singing along obnoxiously with whatever song was playing. They were stopped at a light and Hux was watching him dance in his seat and sing. Ben caught him looking and just got louder. 

"You're very cute." He said over the music. They kept driving in the same manner until arriving at the joint. 

"Do you want to pull in and eat in the car or sit at a table outside?" Hux asked as he pulled into the lot. 

"Let's sit outside." Ben said and Hux nodded and parked the car. Ben gave him his order and went to grab a table and waited for Hux to come back. Ben sat and admired Hux from afar- he hardly looked like his English professor now. His light wash jeans fit just right on his seemingly never-ending legs, white v-neck so tight Ben could count his abs through it, and his red hair a bit fluffy and messed up from driving with the windows down. He had tucked his sunglasses into the collar of his shirt and Ben certainly appreciated the little peak of skin he could see. Hux caught him staring and smirked at him as he waited for their food. Ben blushed and looked down and started picking at the peeling paint of the table. Hux finally came back with all the food piled on a tray.

"Alright, burger with all the fixings but no pickle," Ben laughed at his emphasis on the no, "Fries to share and a strawberry shake. Really- are you five?" He asked as he sat down next to Ben. 

"If I say yes to that can I call you daddy?" Ben purred, making Hux's eyes go wide.

"You really just can't help it, can you?" He asked, Ben laughed.

"No. I really can't." He elbowed Hux and took a bite of his burger. They sat and ate, talking about their weeks and asking random first date kind of questions. When their food was gone Ben shifted so he could drape his legs across Hux's thighs, leaning an elbow on the table while they talked. Hux was absently running a hand up and down Ben's shin. 

"You know, I think it's so cute that you wanted to go on a date." Ben said, sipping at the last of his shake. 

"Why's that?" He asked with a furrowed brow. Ben shrugged,

"I dunno. I'm just not used to it. You know, I've never actually dated." He said quietly. Hux hesitated,

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well, no one's ever wanted that from me. Like a relationship. It's always just been sex, because I'm hot and good in bed. Which we both know is true." Hux laughed at that, "But it's just always been like that. And I was major trouble in high school so the more partying and hooking up I could do- the better. I guess I've never considered anyone wanting anything else from me." He said, almost sounding sad. 

"Well," Hux sighed, and pulled Ben's legs until he got him sitting across his legs and looking down at him while Hux's hands gripped his waist. "I'd like everything else." He whispered as Ben's hand wrapped around the back of his neck. "If that's what you want." He added. Ben smiled at him before kissing him gently. They hadn't kissed like this, it had been rough and needy and rushed. But this was different, Hux's lips were so soft and gentle as their tongues slid together. Ben whined quietly when Hux pulled away and nuzzled under his jaw.

"Hot sex is still included in all that though, right?" Ben asked, feeling Hux's lips smile against his neck. 

"Of course." Hux said. Ben grinned and slid backwards out of Hux's lap, keeping his legs over him still. 

"This is probably going to be hard for me, just so you know. I have no idea how to be in a relationship." Ben said, glancing at Hux a little shyly. Hux was so surprised at how different Ben was in this moment, so different from his usual almost stand offish look. Hux slid his hand up Ben's thigh slowly,

"Well, we can work on it together." He squeezed around his thigh, "Go at our pace," He then took Ben's hand in his. "Because none of this is going to be easy. We have to be so careful- especially at school. I don't want to do anything to jeopardize your education. So this can only go further if we both think it can work and we can handle the stress that's sure to come." 

Ben grinned and squeezed his hand back. "I wanna try. As long as you go back to being bossy and a little mean sometimes." He smirked. Hux laughed and leaned closer to Ben.

"Certainly, but only if you keep being a whore." He whispered against Ben's lips.

"Deal." Ben said and kissed Hux. They pulled away after a moment and Hux smirked.

"What do you wanna do now?" He asked.

"Movie? You had suggested that last night I think." Ben said. 

"Whatever you want." Hux said and hauled Ben up and to the car.

\--

A few hours later the sun had set as the pair walked hand in hand out of the theater and towards Hux's car. 

"This has been a really nice day." Ben said as they reached the car. 

"It has been." Hux agreed, pushing Ben against the passenger door, hands tightening around his hips. 

"So, now what?" Ben asked as he ran his hands up Hux's biceps. Hux answered by pressing their lips together, letting his tongue slip into Ben's mouth. Ben moved his arms to hang around Hux's neck as he eagerly kissed him back. Hux moved to kiss under his jaw as Ben arched into his body. "Do I get to come home with you?" He whispered, trying not to moan as Hux's teeth grazed his skin. 

"You can come," Hux muttered, kissing his collarbone "But we aren't having sex on our first date." His tongue ran up Ben's neck.

"But we've already had sex." Ben whined as Hux sucked his earlobe. 

"That was different. We're dating now." Another kiss to his jaw "So we can have a drink, watch crappy TV shows and make out." 

"I guess that'll do. Bossy." Ben huffed before grabbing Hux's face and kissing him roughly. Hux bit at his lip when he pulled away and grinned. 

"Good, let's go then." He said and stepped back, going to get in his side. Once they were on the road Hux reached over the console and took Ben's hand in his. Ben smiled and entwined their fingers. The drive wasn't long and when they arrived Hux led them into the house. Ben let go of his hand when they entered and wandered into the adjoining living room.

"This is so cozy, didn't get a chance to look around when I was here." He said with a teasing voice. 

"Well, make yourself at home." Hux said as he flipped the light on. "Would you like some wine?" He asked as Ben perched on the arm of the couch. 

"Sure." Ben smiled. Hux left the room and returned quickly with two glasses. He handed one to Ben and then sat on the opposite end of the couch, gesturing for Ben to join him. Ben kicked his shoes off and sat cross legged on the cushion next to Hux and sipped his wine. 

"You wanna watch anything?" Hux asked after a moment of silence. Ben took another, large sip. 

"No." He said shortly. Hux smirked and set his glass on the coffee table, leaning towards Ben. 

"What do you want then?" He whispered, so close Ben felt his breath on his lips. Ben's tongue slipped out to slide along Hux's lower lip before Hux pressed their lips together roughly. Ben made a happy sound in the back of his throat as Hux pushed closer. He felt Hux's hand take his wine glass away and he broke the kiss to set it aside with his own before turning back to Ben and kissing him again. Ben's hand grabbed his shoulder and held him as close as he could. They both shifted a bit awkwardly until Hux was laying across the couch and Ben straddling his hips. Ben had Hux's face in his hands as Hux's grabbed at his waist as they kissed hungrily. Ben moved to kiss under Hux's jaw, his fingers trailing down his abs. Hux gasped and arched his back when Ben's tongue ran over his neck, making their hips press together more. Ben brought their lips back together as he ground down on Hux, moaning into his mouth. Hux's hands curled up Ben's back, one tangling in his hair and pulling gently. Ben bit hard on his lip at that and moved to go back to kissing at Hux's neck, rolling his hips a little harder. 

"We should probably stop, Ben." Hux panted just as Ben slid a hand between them and squeezed Hux's obvious erection. Ben raised his head to look at Hux, eyes dark and a sly little grin. 

"Do you really want that?" He asked coyly. Hux groaned,

"No." He sighed and Ben lunged to kiss him again, licking into his mouth. Hux let him for a few more seconds before pushing his chest. "No, no. Stop it." 

"Don't ruin the fun." Ben whined and tried to kiss him again, but Hux sat up and slid a hand around the back of Ben's neck.

"I want to do this right, Ben." Hux said, making Ben look him in the eyes. Ben pouted, sliding his hands over Hux's shoulders. 

"You're annoying." He said teasingly. 

"I know." Hux smiled and kissed him gently, wrapping his arms around Ben's waist and pulling them flush together. Hux slowly leaned back to lay down again, pulling Ben with him to cuddle against his chest. Ben happily slid his arms under Hux and laid his face against his chest.

They stayed like that in silence for a long time, Hux absently stroking Ben's hair.

"What time is it?" Ben muttered sleepily. Hux checked his watch,

"Half past eleven. I didn't realize it had gotten so late." He said. Ben yawned and nuzzled against Hux's chest. "Do you want to stay?" Hux asked quietly. Ben lifted his head immediately.

"Is that allowed?" Ben asked with a smirk. Hux laughed,

"I'm the one asking." He said firmly. Ben bit his lip,

"I'd like that." He said after a moment. Hux grinned,

"Good. Me too." He said. "Now get up." He ordered and Ben slowly got to his feet, offering Hux a hand and pulling him to his feet as well. Hux led him into the bedroom and flipped on the bedside light.

"Let me grab you some clothes." He said half to himself and grabbed a pair of sweats and a t shirt from his drawers, handing them to Ben. 

"Thanks." He grinned and went into the bathroom to change. 

In a few minutes they had both changed and washed up a little and gotten into bed. Hux flicked the light out as Ben rolled over to face him, connecting their lips gently when Hux turned to him in the dark. He slowly pulled away and tucked his head under Hux's chin, snaking his arms around his waist. 

"Goodnight." Ben said against Hux's chest. Hux pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

"Goodnight, Ben." He whispered. Ben fell asleep pretty soon but Hux stayed awake for a while pondering the trouble he was bound to get into with this man.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so....i caved here is some smut. literally nothing else. just porn and then the boys being a lil soft and sweet again. enjoy!

Hux woke up to lips lightly touching his neck and weight shifting over his hips. He felt Ben's hands run over his chest as he opened his eyes, squinting in the sunlight coming in from the window. 

"Good morning." He muttered, still half asleep as Ben's tongue ran up his neck. 

"Morning." Ben purred, his voice deeper from just waking up and that certainly made Hux's morning erection a little more interested. Hux brought a hand to Ben's face and pushed his hair back, pulling their lips together. Ben pushed past Hux's lips and slid their tongues together, rolling his hips against Hux and getting a breathy moan from him. 

"Someone's awake." Ben laughed as he moved to kiss Hux's neck again, a hand sliding down to his hip. He hesitated for a second before slowly dipping his hand under the waist band of Hux's sweats, kissing under his jaw. 

"Ben." Hux said in a half warning tone. 

"Shhh. Let me." Ben hushed him as his hand slid under boxers and wrapped around Hux's cock. Hux inhaled sharply just as Ben kissed him again, stroking him slowly a few times. Ben dragged his lips down Hux's chin and moved down his body, letting go of his cock to pull his sweats and boxers off his body. He settled between his legs and placed gentle kisses down the shaft before dragging his tongue back up to take the head into his mouth. He moaned around it, making Hux's back arch as he buried a hand in Ben's hair. Ben slowly worked his way down, taking his time going down, a bit up again before further. Hux moaned when Ben pulled back and sucked, keeping his mouth on the head and wrapping his fingers around his shaft to work him faster. 

"Fuck." Hux moaned, tugging at Ben's hair. Ben hummed around him again, the vibration making him writhe as Ben's tongue lapped at his head. Ben removed his mouth but kept stroking him with his hand,

"Are you close?" He asked, Hux could barely hold himself together at the sight of Ben's spit covered, slightly swollen lips. He took a deep breath and bit his lip before nodding, moaning again when Ben ran his thumb over the precum dripping out. Then his hand suddenly moved away and Hux groaned without his touch. Ben came back up and licked under his jaw, then bringing his mouth to hover over Hux's.

"Do you want to fuck me?" He muttered against his lips. The answer came in the form of Hux's tongue slipping into his mouth as they kissed roughly. Hux's hands quickly pushed Ben's shirt up, breaking their kiss only long enough for him to yank it off and toss aside. He quickly rolled them over so he could straddle Ben, pulling his own shirt off as Ben stroked his cock a few more times. 

"You're filthy." Hux said as he sucked a bruise into Ben's neck, bucking his hips into the hand on his cock. He moved to kneel between Ben's legs and pulled his pants and boxers off as fast as possible. He reached over Ben and yanked the bedside table open, grabbing lube and a condom as Ben eagerly spread his legs. He quickly slicked his fingers and settled between Ben's legs.

"Start with two, I want you in me now." Ben breathed. Hux used one finger to circle his hole.

"Are you sure?" He asked carefully. Ben just nodded and bit his lip as Hux obliged, pressing his first two fingers into him. Hux started to slowly pump in and out, scissoring his fingers open as he went. Ben was already so relaxed around his fingers that he had no trouble sliding a third in after a minute. Ben's hands grabbed at the sheets when he bit back a moan.

"Please, now. Please." Ben whined. Hux grinned and removed his fingers, quickly getting the condom on and lubed a little more. Then he lifted Ben's hips off the bed and Ben wrapped his legs around Hux's waist, and Ben hissed as Hux pushed into him. Hux's teeth dragged down Ben's neck as he roughly thrust into him, getting whimpering moans with every move. Hux picked up his pace, one hand grabbing the head board to steady himself while the other wrapped around Ben's cock to jerk him off while he pounded into him. Within another minute Ben came with a cry as Hux hit his prostate just right, legs squeezing around Hux's waist. Hux slowed down a little to watch Ben ride it out, spilling onto his own stomach.

"How are you so hot?" He whispered, gripping Ben's thighs as he started to relax. Ben bit his lip and looked up at him. 

"I want you to cum on me." He said, still panting. 

"Really?" Hux said, leaning over Ben who nodded vigorously. Hux slowly pulled out, trying to be careful if Ben was over sensitive, and removed his condom. He moved Ben's legs down and straddled his thighs, starting to work himself- knowing it wouldn't take much as this point. Ben leaned up on his elbows as Hux bent to connect their lips, kissing Ben roughly. He bit Hux's lip just as he came over Ben's chest, moaning loudly into Ben's mouth. Once he was spent he collapsed down next to Ben, both out of breath. He looked over at Ben and his cum covered abs.

"I can get you a towel, just give me a sec." He said breathlessly. Ben laughed,

"Do you mind if I just hop in the shower actually?" He asked, looking over at Hux. 

"Go right ahead." He gestured to the attached bathroom. Ben got up and walked into the other room, leaving the door half shut. Hux laid in a sleepy, blissful state as he heard the water turn on. After a couple of minutes he got up, throwing on some sweats and a flannel that he left unbuttoned before heading to the kitchen and starting a pot of coffee. 

Once his coffee was done Hux sat at the kitchen island with his mug in hand and he heard Ben coming down the hall. 

"Feel better?" He asked as Ben's hands slid around his waist and his nose pressed into his neck. 

"Much." He pressed a kiss to Hux's cheek.

"There's coffee if you'd like." He pointed to where he'd left a mug, milk and sugar out. Ben crossed over and fixed himself a cup. He had put on the same sweats and shirt Hux had given him last night. He slid into the stool next to Hux and took a sip. 

"See, isn't that a better way to wake up." Ben said after a moment of silence. Hux laughed,

"It is indeed." He said, turning towards Ben, placing a hand on his knee. Ben smirked and leaned over to kiss Hux gently, pulling away too soon though and making Hux groan. 

"Sorry for breaking the no sex on the first date thing. I couldn't resist." He teased, getting an eye roll from Hux.

"I certainly can't complain about it. But, now I'm going to be very disappointed when I'm not woken up in a similar manner." He continued.

"Well, maybe I'll have to stay here more often. After our second date, of course." He mocked. Hux laughed.

"You are most definitely welcome to. Although, I think as part of our rules maybe we should keep sleepovers to just the weekends? I don't want to risk oversleeping or being late to...other activities." He said carefully. 

"No, you're totally right. Probably a good idea. What other things do we have to do? I just don't want to mess this up, especially for you. I don't want to be a risk to your job." He said quickly. Hux put a hand on his thigh,

"You aren't a risk. We just have to be careful. As long as we don't change they way we've been while at the school I don't see any issue coming our way. But what about your friends? Are they going to wonder what's going on if we're sneaking around?" Hux asked. 

"I don't think they'll be an issue." Ben shrugged. "I don't have many friends to begin with, and they know I tend to keep my personal life personal. So even if they do ask questions- which they most likely will- I can easily put them off it." He explained, "What about in public? Obviously there's a chance of us running into classmates or your coworkers so what if that happens? I don't want to have no PDA when we're out." He asked. Hux sighed.

"Honestly I don't know the answer to that. I guess we just have to be careful where we go, and be somewhat aware of our surroundings. As much as that sucks." He said. Ben nodded. 

"Is this worth it?" He asked carefully. Hux stood up as Ben turned to him, pressing in between his knees. 

"I'm pretty sure you're worth it all." Hux whispered, cupping Ben's face in his hands and kissing him slowly. Ben hands instantly grabbed at Hux's open shirt, pulling him closer. He slowly pulled back and pushed Ben's hair from his face, "I do have to get some work done today though." He said. Ben groaned. 

"I know I have an essay due tomorrow that I haven't even started." He pressed his nose against Hux's bare chest.

"I can drive you back to the dorm whenever you'd like." Hux said, running his fingers through Ben's hair as Ben wound his arms around his waist. 

"Probably soon, otherwise I'm just going to drag you back into bed for another round." Ben purred, sliding his hands over Hux's hips and giving a playful tug at the strings of his sweats as he pulled back a little. 

"Behave yourself." Hux growled, grabbing Ben's wrists.

"There he is." Ben grinned, leaning up and pressing a kiss to Hux's mouth. Hux rolled his eyes when Ben pulled away.

"Should probably get your things together. I really do love having you here but I really must get something done." He said gently. 

"Of course. I get it, I have work to do also." Ben grinned. "Can I steal this outfit though? I like your smell on your clothes." He said, standing up and pressing against Hux. 

"Of course you can." He said, pecking Ben again one more time before the separated. Ben gathered his clothes, phone and wallet while Hux threw on a t-shirt and they both walked out to the car together. 

The drive was silent, Ben was leaning his head on the window and Hux had his hand wrapped around Ben's thigh as he drove. It didn't take long for him to pull up in front of the dorms and put the car in park. 

"This has been really nice." Ben said, leaning across the center console. 

"Couldn't agree more." Hux whispered, slipping his hand around the back of Ben's neck and pulling them together. The kiss was soft and short before Ben pulled away, grabbing his things and putting his hand on the door. 

"Text me later?" He asked. Hux grinned,

"Of course." He said softly as Ben got out of the car. He watched him walk up to his building and go inside before driving off. 

\--

Ben walked into his dorm room and was hoping his roommate, Poe, wouldn't be there. He has no such luck and was greeted with a smirk as soon as he entered with his clothes from the previous day in hand and someone else's on. 

"Hey there. How was that date?" He teased. 

"Shut up." Ben growled, stalking to his bed and flopping down on it. 

"Same guy from the bar or someone else?" Poe pressed, Ben rolled his eyes. 

"Not that it's any of your business, but same guy." 

"Wow, look at you! Is it serious?" He asked. Ben sat up and looked at Poe for a moment before answering. 

"Could be. I hope so at least."


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! so sorry this update has taken forever quarantine has thrown me way off my game! i had to come back home to my parents house bc i live in a hot spot of the virus and wanted to be somewhere safer! so just being home has actually given me less time to write because i'm helping at home with a lot of stuff and caring for animals. sorry y'all don't really care about my personal life but i just wanted to let everyone know why i've been MIA on this story! also this chapter is kinda short and mostly just filler because it got longer than i intended and didn't want to continue where the story is going otherwise the chapter would've been sooooo long so this is all i've got for you know but a new, and more fun chapter is on it's way!! thanks for all the love and kudos and comments i've been getting it makes my heart so happy. okay that's all please enjoy the losers being dumb, and stay safe and wash ur hands!!!!

Ben never heard anything from Hux but he knew he had work, and Ben himself was busy most of the day writing his paper so he didn't think too much of it. And the next day he woke up to a text.

\--sorry I wasn't in touch. I fell asleep on the couch yesterday evening marking papers. see you in class

Ben smiled at the text but didn't reply, just got up and ready for his day. He made a point to slip into English at the very last moment, making Hux catch his eye as he slid into his usual seat two rows back. He offered a sly smirk before getting his things out for class. The class was fairly uneventful, while they were supposed to be reading a chapter Ben was watching Hux flip through papers at his desk. He finally looked up and their eyes met, Ben cocked an eyebrow and let his legs visibly splay open under his desk. Hux bit at his lip and fidgeted in his seat for a moment before forcing his eyes away from Ben. The rest of class was a breeze and Ben gathered his things and was one of the last people out the door.

"Have a nice day, Sir." He purred, making Hux grin at him. 

"You too, Ben." He said as Ben strolled out the door. 

The rest of his day was mundane, and after dinner he was sitting on his bed doing homework with Poe. He heard his phone buzz while he was writing an essay and tried to ignore it but couldn't resist knowing it was most likely Hux. 

\--do you have plans tomorrow evening?

He was right.

-I could make myself free. why?

He went back to typing his paper but Hux replied right away.

\--Want to come over, say around six? I can cook you dinner :)

\- i'd love that. but can i just have you for dessert?

\--only if you're good ;)

"Oh, you've got it bad." Poe's voice pulled him back into reality, not noticing he was grinning to himself. Ben rolled his eyes.

"Shut up." He threw a pillow in Poe's direction. 

-i'll see you then. gotta go, doing homework and you're too distracting. 

\--alright, fair enough. goodnight Ben

Ben couldn't help but smile a little again.

-goodnight :D

He looked up again to see Poe with a raised eyebrow. 

"Sorry, just planning a date." He said with a smirk.

"When are you gonna tell me about this guy?" Poe asked, flipping his textbook shut. "Why is it such a secret?" He pressed before Ben could brush him off. 

"It's just complicated, okay?" He said slowly. 

"How? You don't have to give me all the personal stuff but like, what's he like? Good in bed?"

"Okay, fine. Just don't tell anyone anything." Ben gave up, closing his laptop. 

"I'm sealed shut!" Poe said excitedly.

"Okay so, he's flawless. The most gorgeous human I've ever seen, like straight out of a classic painting or something. He's so caring, the other day took me to lunch and a movie and everything, really classic date and he pays for everything. And he wants me Poe, but like really wants me, not just for sex. We sat and talked for so long and I think we're working towards a real relationship and it's crazy and wild because I've never done that but I think it's something I really want with him." He went off,

"Have you slept with him?" Poe asked when he took a pause. Ben blushed.

"Yeah, the night we met, and then a week later I gave him a blow job in a bar bathroom, and then again the other day." He said, almost proudly.

"And?"

"Next level. Man knows what he's doing." He grinned. 

"So what's the complicated part?" Poe cocked his head with his question. 

"There's a bit of an age gap." Ben said, realizing he didn't know exactly how old Hux is and making a mental note to find out.

"Like how much?" 

"Umm....like maybe twenty years? I don't exactly know how old he is." Ben explained.

"Christ Ben." Poe sighed with a shake of his head. 

"What? It's just age I don't think it's that important?" Ben shrugged as Poe stood up and flopped on his own bed.

"Just be careful Ben, I don't want you to get hurt." He said carefully, knowing how easily Ben can get his back up. 

"I will." Ben snapped, going back to his homework. Poe just sighed and resumed his work as well.

Later that night Ben was lying awake well past midnight and scrolling through his phone. He had worn out going down his Instagram and Twitter feeds so he opened his texts again.

-you up?

He watched the screen for a couple of minutes until he saw the typing bubble appear.

\--yes, just getting into bed actually.

Ben grinned to himself and replied right away.

-why up so late?

\--papers don't grade themselves you know. why are you up?

-just can't sleep, a little distracted.

\--what's on your mind?

Ben bit his lip and glanced over at Poe, who was sound asleep and snoring.

-you

\--what are you doing?

-i'm just laying in bed. 

He checked again to make sure Poe was asleep before slipping his shirt off and taking a selfie, sticking his tongue out, and hoping the flash wouldn't disturb his roommate. He sent it right away, not getting a reply for a minute or so.

\--I'd like to bite that neck of yours right now

-you know it could be delivered to you at any time

\--very tempting. but you really should get some sleep, i'll have plenty of time tomorrow evening to give you all my attention 

-you're such a buzzkill 

\--don't be a brat. 

-or what? are you gonna punish me?

\--don't tempt me

Ben bit his lip and rolled his eyes to himself. He enjoyed winding Hux up a little too much.

-fine. i'm going to sleep now, good night.

\--good night again. sweet dreams xx

Ben smirked to himself and sent back a kissy face emoji before setting his phone aside and forcing himself to sleep. 

The next morning Ben was antsy to get through his first class and get to English. He was the third person into class and he slowed down a little as he passed Hux's desk.

"Good morning, Professor." He purred, getting a grin when Hux looked up from his notes.

"Morning Ben." He said quietly. Ben offered a wink and went to sit in his usual seat, Hux watching him the entire time, smirking when Ben settled into his seat. Hux started their lesson and Ben was quickly distracted as he admired Hux talking at the front of the room. It wasn't hard to be distracted when he was wearing that white button up with his sleeves pushed to his elbows. He pulled his phone out after a while, when he thought Hux wasn't looking, and sent him a text.

-you know it's really unfair of you to teach while looking so delicious. 

"Mr. Solo?" Hux's voice brought him back to the room. He looked up, sliding his phone into his pocket.

"Yes, sir?" He asked coyly, getting a couple snickers from his peers.

"Do you have an answer to my question? Or am I interrupting your need for social media?" Hux was glaring at him now. 

"Could you repeat the question, please?" He batted his eyes a few times. Hux looked furious, but Ben knew his classmates knew he was a flirt and would never think anything of his behavior. 

"See me after class, and try to pay attention." He growled before returning to his lesson. Ben couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed, he didn't want to cause that much trouble. 

The rest of the lesson went smoothly and Ben waited to get up from his seat until the last person had left. He silently got up and went and stood in front of Hux's desk. 

"Sorry." He said quietly. Hux looked him over for a moment before sighing and leaning back in his seat. 

"It's okay, I just don't want to get into any trouble, or make anyone think anything of us." He said carefully.

"I know, but I really don't think that was a big deal. But it won't happen again, promise." He ended with a smile. Hux grinned back and folded his arms over his chest.

"Good, now get out of here." He said, nodding his head towards the door. Ben smirked,

"Yes, sir. See you later?" He bit his lip. 

"Yes. Now go." Hux rolled his eyes as Ben left the classroom. 

Ben walked back to his room as he had a couple hours before his last class of the day. He was working on a paper when he got a text from Hux.

\--you know its hard enough to teach when you're in class with those eyes on me

-i guess we'll both have to learn to deal then

\--i guess so. also, i'm a bit behind on work so do you mind takeout for dinner? and do you want me to pick you up?

-fine by me :) and no, i'll drive myself so we don't get caught anywhere.

\--sounds good. can't wait to see you

\- :)

Ben went back to working on his paper until he had to leave for class. When he got back a little after five Poe was in the room with their friend Rey. 

"Hey Ben." She greeted with a smile.

"Hey guys." He said quickly, dumping his stuff on his bed and searching for a change of clothes.

"We were about to go to the caf for dinner but we waited to see if you want to come down with." Poe said. 

"No thanks, I'm actually leaving in a bit. I have plans." He replied. 

"With your new guy?" Rey asked, Ben shot Poe a deadly look. 

"Sorry, I may have told her you were seeing someone." He said with a shrug. Ben took a deep breath.

"No, it's okay I was gonna tell you soon anyways." He lied. "But yes, I'm going to his for dinner. I shouldn't be back too late, okay?" He said as he grabbed jeans and a clean t shirt. 

"Okay, have fun." Poe grinned as he and Rey got up and left. Ben got changed and fussed with his hair until he had to leave. He texted Hux that he was leaving before going down to his car and heading over.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh look! a new chapter! sorry it took forever again but this ones a bit longer and v dramatic! sorry if the past trauma seems random or whatever but i love a tragic backstory so i had to! i hope people are still reading and enjoying i love getting comments on this story! more coming soon!

Ben pulled into the drive at Hux's and quickly got out and went to ring the bell. Within seconds Hux was pulling the door open and Ben tried to ignore the flutter of his heart when their eyes met. Hux was still in his teaching clothes, that white button down that caused trouble earlier, tucked into jeans and he had glasses sitting low on his nose. 

"Hey, come in." He grinned, moving aside so Ben could step into the house. 

"Hey." Ben smiled back, Hux's hands sliding to his waist and pulling him in for a quick kiss.

"So I have just a little work I need to finish, ten minutes tops. Do you mind just hanging out for a bit? And then I'm all yours." Hux said when he pulled away, running a hand down Ben's chest.

"Of course! Not a problem, whatever you need. No rush." He said coyly as Hux beamed and walked back to the kitchen with Ben behind him. 

"Thanks. Do you want water or anything?" He said, pausing in the doorway. 

"I can get it, go finish your work." Ben said, pushing him towards the island where he had his laptop, notes and other papers spread out. 

"Okay, okay." He surrendered and went back to his seat. Ben grabbed a glass and filled it before taking a seat next to Hux silently.

"You can talk you know, I just have a couple emails to reply to." He said after a few minutes of Ben watching him.

"Well, I don't want to be too distracting." He purred. Hux looked at him over his glasses. 

"Oh, now you're worried about being a distraction? Where was that attitude in class this morning?" He teased.

"Hey, we aren't talking about it. Now stop and finish your work so then I can be really distracting." He said with a bite of his lip. Hux took and deep breath in before going back to his work. After another minute he took his phone out and handed it to Ben,

"Here, order whatever on Postmates for dinner." He said, still looking at his computer screen.

"Okay...um what do you want?" Ben asked, taking the phone that already had the app open. 

"Surprise me." Hux said with a grin. 

"Chinese?" Ben asked slowly. 

"Perfect. Get whatever, I'll eat anything." Hux said. Ben nodded and started flipping through a menu on the first restaurant that came up. He picked out a few things and put the order in just as Hux closed his computer and put his papers into a folder. 

"Perfect timing." He smiled as Ben handed his phone back to him. Ben stood up and stood behind Hux, his hands sliding over his shoulders.

"How was your day?" He asked, running his hands down Hux's sides as he pressed his nose against his neck.

"So long. But better now." Hux muttered as Ben's lips attached to his jaw, Ben's hands curling around his waist. 

"Mmm, that's good." Ben said against Hux's skin, getting a little groan out of him when he dragged his teeth across the skin. 

"I need to go change out of these clothes." Hux said quietly. 

"I could help with that." Ben said, smiling against Hux's neck as his hands pulled Hux's shirt from where it was tucked into his jeans. Hux let his head fall back onto Ben's shoulder, moving his own hands over Ben's.

"How about later?" He whispered, pulling Ben's hands away and turning around in his seat to face him. Ben tried not to pout when their eyes met. "I'm just a little tired at the moment, and starving." He said gently, pulling Ben closer by his waist. 

"Of course, something tells me you don't take very good care of yourself." Ben teased, pulling Hux to his feet. 

"You might be correct about that." He said with a slight smirk, pressing into Ben and kissing him gently. Ben hummed into his mouth and slid his hands down Hux's chest as he pulled back. 

"How about you go shower, put some sweats on and then dinner will be here?" He asked. Hux grinned.

"You're so good." He said and combed his fingers through Ben's hair.

"Only when I want to be. Now, go." He ordered and moved to push Hux towards the hallway. 

"Alright, I'm going. I thought I was supposed to be the bossy one?" He teased as he took a couple steps away. Ben glared at him playfully. "I'm going." He whispered, putting his hands up in surrender and walking down the hall. Ben stood still for a couple of minutes until he heard water running. As much as he wanted to just go and join Hux, he was trying to prove mostly to himself that he can handle a relationship and that sex wasn't the only thing he wanted from this. So he sat back down at the island and grabbed his phone, flipping through social medias while he waited for their food to arrive. After fifteen minutes or so the doorbell rang and Ben ran to get it and as he was bringing the food into the kitchen he heard the water had been turned off. Ben unpacked the containers and found some plates and utensils. 

"Great timing." Hux's voice made him look up and smile. His hair was damp and fluffy, sweat pants hanging low on his hips and a tight green t-shirt. 

"Oh god, you really do just look good in everything." Ben whined as Hux came up behind him and pressed against his back. His body was warm from the shower and he smelled vaguely of mint as he nuzzled Ben's neck lightly. Ben craned his neck back and Hux found his lips, placing a hand on Ben's hip and turning him around to face him. Ben's arms moved around his neck as he pressed as close as he could to Hux's body as they kissed roughly. Hux pushed him back into the counter and quickly hoisted him by the waist onto the counter top. Their lips parted as Hux moved to kiss at Ben's neck, Ben wrapping his legs around Hux's waist. 

"I could have you right here on the counter, you know." Hux muttered against Ben's skin, his fingertips slipping beneath Ben's shirt and brushing over his abs. Ben's legs dropped as he put his hands behind him to brace himself. 

"This food is going to get cold." He teased as Hux's hands wrapped around his thighs. 

"It can be reheated." Hux whispered, running his tongue up Ben's neck. Ben tried to hold back a moan,

"You said yourself that you're starving though." He urged, hands sliding over Hux's shoulders.

"Maybe I'm just hungry for something else?" Hux growled, making Ben laugh as he gently pushed Hux back. 

"Dinner first." He said as Hux pouted, hopping off the counter and side stepping away from Hux. 

"Tease." Hux purred, grabbing him by the waist and stealing one last, quick kiss before giving in and grabbing a plate to fill with food. 

They went to the living room and sat on the couch to eat, chatting about their days. 

"So my friends are prying about you a little." Ben said after a bit. 

"Yeah? Everything okay?" Hux asked carefully, setting his empty plate on the table.

"Of course. My roommate is concerned about me, I told him the reason I wasn't telling them much was because of the age difference. Which I guess is part of it." He said, pushing the last of his fried rice around his plate. 

"Are you concerned about it too?" He asked. Ben looked up with a furrowed brow. 

"No. Not at all. I just have to convince him that I'm okay. He's just protective of all his friends." Ben said with a small smile, taking the last bite of his food. 

"Well, I'm glad you aren't. I want you to feel safe with me." He said. Ben reached across and grabbed his hand. 

"I do." He smiled. Hux used their joined hands to pull Ben towards him, catching his lips gently as Ben knelt in front of him. They kissed slowly for a moment before Hux pulled back to kiss at his neck again. 

"I'm going to put food away and clean up quickly, and then have my way with you." He growled, biting at his skin. Ben tried to hold back a breathy moan as Hux pulled away from him and stood up. He laid back on the couch and spread his legs wide on the cushions as Hux grabbed their dishes and looked back down at him. 

"I can wait." He purred, hips shifting a little as he bit his lip to meet Hux's eyes. 

"Obscene." Was all he said before leaving the room. 

Ben waited for a few minutes and listened to the sound of Hux in the kitchen doing dishes. Eventually he got up and went into the kitchen.

"I got lonely." He said making Hux glance over his shoulder.

"I'm almost done here." He said as Ben came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Good." He muttered, placing light kisses on his neck before settling his chin on Hux's shoulder as he rinsed dishes and placed them in the drainer. Ben noticed a picture of a significantly younger Hux with a brown haired girl with green eyes smiling at the camera. 

"That's such a nice picture, who's she?" He asked as Hux finished his task. Ben felt his body tense in his grasp so he slowly released him and stepped back a little as Hux took a visible deep breath. "Hux?" He said gently, not knowing what to do. 

"Sorry." Hux said, looking at Ben. "That's um, that's Ellie. She was my...my wife." He said quietly. Ben froze. 

"Your wife?" He asked after what felt like forever in silence. 

"Yes." 

"You were married?"

"Yes." 

Ben didn't say anything more, he just stood there completely lost on anything to say. 

"Are you okay?" Hux asked.

"Yeah...no...maybe? I'm sorry. I just don't know how I should be reacting." Ben said. Hux nodded.

"Let's sit, I'd like to explain." He said carefully, holding his hand out to Ben who didn't hesitate to grab it. Hux led him around the island and they sat in the stools facing each other. Hux took another deep breath. 

"Okay. So, Ellie, she was my wife. We were best friends in high school, literally inseparable. She was the first person I came out as bi to, she was there when a boy broke my heart for the first time junior year. We went to the same university and ended up together freshmen year, complete accident really. But we fell in love fast. I proposed at my graduation party and she couldn't say yes fast enough. We waited a few years because I was getting my masters and she was getting established in her job. So we got married when we were twenty-five, which is still so young but we didn't want to wait around." He took a pause and his eyes looked like he was about to cry. "Almost three years later she got sick- breast cancer, um." He choked a little and a tear slipped out making Ben grab his knee gently. 

"You don't have to keep going." He said carefully. Hux put his hand over Ben's and held onto his wrist.

"I'm okay. It went quickly. We knew she wasn't going to be okay, it was far too aggressive. She made me promise to not let it kill me, I wasn't even thirty for God's sake. She told me I had to finish my doctorate and get a job at a good university. She also told me I had to find someone else to fall in love with, that she couldn't leave behind a sad hermit." He smiled lightly, Ben squeezed his leg. "She died a few days before Christmas ten years ago." He said, letting a few more tears slip. 

"Hux, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." He started but Hux stopped him. 

"No, don't apologize. I was going to have to tell you about her at some point." He smiled.

"I can't imagine how difficult that was." Ben said gently.

"It took a long time to be okay again. I didn't grieve properly for a long time. I had another year of my doctorate to finish and only focused on that until it was over. Then I completely fell apart for a bit. I didn't try to find a job for a long time. I went out too much, drank too much, was a little too...promiscuous for a time. Just trying to numb the pain I suppose." He was quiet for a few minutes, "I'm sorry, this must be a lot for you to hear and I understand if you want to go." He said, moving his hand off of Ben's.

"That's not at all what I want." Ben said, brushing his hand over Hux's cheek.

"Well now you know about my baggage. I'm at peace with it, but she's always going to be apart of me. Some days are still hard but I know she would be pleased with how my life has turned out and that's what I hold on to." He said. Ben smiled.

"Thank you for telling me. And I'm sorry you had to go through all of that." 

Hux said nothing but he took Ben's hand and kissed his knuckles a few times. It was close to ten o'clock now and Hux looked exhausted. 

"You need some rest so I should probably get going soon." He said quietly. 

"I know we said no sleep overs during the week, but would you come lay with me for just a few minutes?" Hux asked slowly. Ben gave him a soft smile, he wasn't used to being wanted in that kind of way. To be protective of someone. 

"Of course." 

They both got up silently and Ben trailed after Hux to the bedroom. Hux went into the bathroom for a moment so Ben climbed onto the bed and waited for him. He came back and Ben smiled at him, moving over a little to make room. They settled when Hux laid down and Ben rested his head on his chest, wrapping an arm around his waist tightly. 

"I'm sorry the night didn't go as we intended." Hux said quietly.

"No. It's okay. I'm glad you told me. I like getting to know more about you." He said, draping a leg over one of Hux's. 

After what was probably a half hour of silence Hux was snoring lightly above Ben's head. He carefully moved his leg, and then his arm before sitting up and looking Hux over. He gently brushed his hair back and kissed his forehead before standing up and sneaking out of the room. He paused in the hall to make sure he hadn't woken him before grabbing his things and going out to his car. Once he was in he pulled his phone out. 

-i hope you sleep well. thank you for trusting me and for making me feel so safe with you. see you in class


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys so i lied and said a new chapter would be up soon and here i am almost two months later. i have rewritten this chapter four times all with different events but i hated them all. i still kind of hate this chapter but just needed to get something out so i can move on. sorry for being so MIA with this i bet no ones keeping up with this anyways but still im sorry! going to try to be better about updating. also this story still has no plot or endgame i just write when i want to and whatever happens happens im always gonna be just as surprised as you! anyways heres a bad chapter, but theres some sex so thats nice enjoy!

Hux woke up to his alarm blasting the next morning, groaning at the sunlight shining in his eyes. He would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't a little disappointed that Ben wasn't still in his bed. He grabbed for his phone and saw the message Ben had sent the night before- making him smile. He quickly replied before getting up and ready for work. 

\--good morning gorgeous. see you soon 

He got into the classroom fairly early that morning, none of his students had arrived yet so he took his time getting his things laid out and the reading for the day prepared. He greeted everyone as they started to roll in, just waiting to finally see Ben and his smile. Two minutes until the class began he slipped into the room, catching Hux's eye and offering his usual wink before sitting down. Hux tried not to smirk before standing up and starting the days work. 

The next two weeks were mundane. Both of them got busy with work and didn't have free time to see each other, but they texted every evening, and they managed a video call for an hour one time when Ben's roommate was out.

Ben was a visual arts major and he had been working on a big project and Hux wasn't going to take him away from his school work- they both had said that was the most important thing. So even though he wanted to be spending time with Ben he was more than happy to be able to text every day until they were more available. 

At the end of the day Thursday Hux was leaving his office and saw Ben sitting under a tree with his sketchbook in front of him. He stopped at a table across the lawn and sat down before pulling out his phone and dialing Ben's number. He watched Ben grab his phone and he could swear he saw a little grin before he answered. 

"Hello?" He greeted.

"Hey, just wanted to say you look cute today." He said, making Ben look up from what he was doing and look around. "To your right." He said and Ben turned his head, catching his eye and smiling. 

"Are you stalking me?" He asked, leaning back and holding his eye contact. 

"Maybe a little. What are you working on?" 

"Just playing around." He's certain Ben just bit his lip. 

"I hope that's not what you say about me." Hux teased, making Ben chuckle. 

"Never." 

"What are you up to this weekend? Care to come over tomorrow?" He asked.

"I'd love to. Do I get to stay the night?" Hux could see the smirk on his face.

"You can stay the whole weekend if you'd like." He said, not thinking first and wondering if that was too bold.

"As long as you don't get tired of me." He put his things away and got up, walking in Hux's direction. 

"I think that's impossible. Come over tomorrow evening then?" He asked. 

"Can't wait." Ben purred and hung up his phone just before he was walking by Hux at the table. 

"Professor." He greeted with a little smirk and nod.

"Have a good evening." Hux said when Ben walked past him, turning to watch him go. But he stopped and turned to him,

"You too." He said with a bite of his lip as he looked Hux over before turning on his heel and walking away. Hux took a moment before getting to his feet and heading to his car. 

Ben went back to his room and found Poe sitting at his desk.

"Hey, Ben." He greeted.

"Hey." He replied, flopping down on his bed. "So, I'm not going to be here this weekend." He said slowly.

"Oh, okay. Are you going to your parents?" Poe asked.

"No." He said shortly.

"Then where are you going?" He pressed, turning to look at Ben.

"Just...to a friends?" Ben said sheepishly.

"You're going to that guys place aren't you?"

"Yes." He muttered, pulling at a thread on his duvet.

"Ben, not to be a dick, but are you sure this guy is chill?" He said sternly. 

"Why do you care so much about this?" Ben huffed.

"Because you're my best friend idiot. All I'm saying is you haven't been seeing this guy long, whoever he is, and if you can't talk about it with me I just feel like that's a red flag." 

"I told you that I really like him Poe, and he really cares about me. We just haven't seen each other in a couple weeks so that's why I'm spending the weekend. He isn't trouble, I just need you to trust me a little." 

"Okay. I do trust you, I just don't know this guy and don't want to see you get hurt. When are we gonna get to meet him by the way?" He asked.

"I don't know. It's hard, Poe. Can we just drop it?" He snapped. Poe put his hands up in surrender and went back to his work. Ben felt a little back for being rude but stayed silent as he pulled his own work out. 

The next evening Ben was driving over to Hux's around seven. He had packed a few clothes and some homework and drawing things because even if he was spending the weekend there he had to try and get some work done. Before leaving their room Poe had made him promise to text him a few times so he knew he was alright and Ben reluctantly agreed. He really didn't get why Poe was so worried about all this. But those thoughts left his head as he pulled into the drive and saw Hux sitting on the doorstep. He smiled and stood as Ben got out of his car.

"Hey you." Ben said as he grabbed his duffel from the back seat.

"Hey." Hux grinned when Ben walked up to him, sliding a hand around Hux's ribs and kissing him quickly. They went inside and Ben dumped his stuff in the entry as Hux shut and locked the door. 

"So, my roommate is convinced my boyfriend is a psychopath and that you're going to murder me this weekend so I have strict instructions to keep him updated on my whereabouts." He said, leaning against the doorway to the living room. 

"Boyfriend?" Was the only thing Hux took from that sentence as he stalked towards Ben.

"Yes? Is that fine?" Ben said quietly right before Hux kissed him roughly- grabbing his hips and pressing him into the wall behind them. Ben made a surprised little sound before sliding his arms around Hux's neck and pulling their bodies tighter together. Hux moved a hand and brushed his fingers across Ben's throat, making him gasp.

"You like being touched here, don't you?." Hux observed, lowering his lips to kiss the spot he had just touched. All Ben could do was whimper in agreement when Hux gently bit at his skin.

"What's got you in such a mood?" Ben asked as Hux continued his work at his neck, knowing he was already going to be leaving a mark.

"Do you know how hard it is to see you in class every day and act like I don't want to bend you over the desk each time you look at me." He replied, bringing his eyes to meet Ben's. 

"Oh trust me, I understand the feeling." He purred, trailing a hand down Hux's chest.

"So, I had thought about going out for drinks and dinner, but now I just want to skip to the part where I take your clothes off." Hux said and slowly slid his hands to the small of Ben's back, pulling their hips together.

"Well, you have me to yourself for the next forty-eight hours, so we could go out tomorrow night?" Ben said with a smirk, running a hand through Hux's hair and leaning in to kiss him again. 

Hux ran his tongue over Ben's before grabbing his hand and pulling back, almost dragging him down the hall to his bedroom. Ben pushed Hux onto the bed and quickly straddled him before connecting their lips again. Hux moaned quietly and ran his hands up Ben's back, arching into his body. Ben rolled his hips down on Hux, kissing gently at his neck when Hux's own hips bucked up to meet his. Hux was already so hard that he couldn't help but moan a little as Ben moved a leg between Hux's and pressed down into him. Ben kissed him again, their tongues clashing hungrily, Ben grinned against Hux's mouth as he humped Ben's thigh- dying for any friction he could get. 

"Someone's a little needy." Ben teased, tugging at Hux's bottom lip between his teeth. Hux ran his hands under Ben's shirt, pushing it up his back.

"Off." He growled. Ben sat up across his waist and slowly pulled his shirt over his head, liking the way Hux all but drooled at the sight of his skin. Hux slipped an arm around Ben's waist and flipped them over, pinning Ben to the mattress. "You're such a tease." Hux muttered as he licked at Ben's neck.

"Maybe you need to put me in my place." Ben breathed, arching into Hux.

"You're just a brat, aren't you?" Hux asked, sitting up a little to look Ben in the eyes. He smirked,

"Well, I don't mind if you're a little rough with me. And I especially like when you call me a slut." He said with a bite of his lip that wound Hux up even more. Hux didn't say anything but held his eye contact as he pulled his shirt off and tossed it aside. He watched Ben's breathing pick up as he looked him over. Hux lowered himself to kiss down Ben's chest, letting his tongue flick over a nipple as he made his way down towards his stomach. His hands moved to undo Ben's jeans and he slid his hand inside to palm Ben through his boxers. Ben gasped and arched his back, hands grabbing at the blanket.

"You're so hot." Hux came back to kiss him between words. "So easy to make you helpless." Moving his hand from Ben's jeans, getting a whimper. "See?" He growled. "You know what I still haven't gotten to do?" He asked, sliding his hand to gently wrap around Ben's throat for a moment before moving down his chest, Ben looking up at him through his lashes. 

"I still haven't gotten to suck that pretty cock of yours." He whispered, leaning down to Ben's ear and pressing his lips to his jaw, hand sliding down to Ben's hip. "Would you like that?" He asked, getting a moan in reply when he dipped his tongue into Ben's mouth and kissed him roughly for a moment. "Is that a yes?" He asked, looking down at Ben again. 

"Yes, yes. Please." He groaned, squirming under Hux. He slid off Ben's body and pulled his jeans and boxers off together. Hux settled between his legs again and started licking up Ben's cock, getting a sharp breath when he did so. Ben whined as he watched his cock disappear into Hux's mouth, trying not to roll his hips up to meet the wet heat. Hux's tongue worked over him and a laugh rumbled in his throat when Ben's back arched as he moaned. Hux brought a hand to cup his balls while he swallowed around Ben's cock. 

"Fuck, Hux. So good." Ben whimpered, tugging at Hux's hair with a hand. Hux didn't let up as he moved his hand and circled Ben's hole with a finger as he slowly sucked up to work the head of his cock in his mouth. Ben cried out and came when Hux slid his finger inside him. Hux worked him through before removing his finger and mouth and slid up Ben's body to press their lips together. Ben moaned again when Hux pushed his lips apart and some of his own cum trickled into his mouth as they kissed. Hux pulled away so Ben could swallow as he leaned down to nuzzle his jaw. 

"You taste so good." He muttered, coming back to lick over Ben's lips before kissing him, pressing his body down onto Ben. Ben carefully rolled them over, sitting up across Hux's hips and smirking at how he writhed at the pressure on his aching cock. He slowly moved a leg between Hux's and leaned down to kiss him softly, using one hand to undo his jeans and pull his cock out. Hux groaned when Ben ran his thumb over the precum leaking out of his head as he gave him a couple slow strokes. He took his hand away long enough to spit in his palm before going back to working Hux, teasing him at first with soft touches.

"Can I make you cum for me just from this?" He whispered, picking up the speed as his fingers wrapped around Hux. "I bet you wish you were inside me now." Hux closed his eyes and bit at his lip, trying not to moan. "Fucking me like a whore." He purred, biting at Hux's earlobe as he jerked him off.

"Christ, Ben." Hux whined as he came across his stomach, moaning as Ben kept stroking him until he was soft and empty. Hux's body went limp as he relaxed into the bed. Ben leaned over and lapped up the come from his abs. Once he finished that task he came back to Hux's face and kissed him. Hux purred into his mouth and slid a hand around the back of Ben's neck to pull him down onto him. They kissed languidly for a while before Ben rolled off of Hux with a happy sigh and ran a hand through his hair, looking over at Hux as he tucked himself back into his jeans.

"Better than going out?" He asked with a smirk.

"So much better." Hux said, leaning up on one hand to look down at the beautiful, naked man in his bed. "Hungry?" He asked, tracing a hand down Ben's chest. 

"Starving. Pizza?" He asked.

"Great. I'll go order." He leaned down to press a hard kiss to Ben's mouth before hopping off the bed and leaving the room. Ben stretched out across the bed and took a moment to collect himself before getting up, finding his clothes that had been strewn across the floor, and hopping in the shower to freshen up.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woohoo another chapter! this time it's only been a couple weeks right? progress!! anyways i like this chapter, they're a lil soft, a lil sexy, and just a lot of fun to write. i have the following chapter planned out already so hopefully it will be up soon! still don't know where this thing is going but have some ideas for the future! really REALLY appreciated all the love on the last chapter, gave me a confidence boost in this story and made me wanna keep writing so thank you guys! enjoy this one! the next chapter shall be ~spicy~

Hux woke up to the smell of coffee and rolled over, still half asleep, and reached for a body that wasn't there. He groaned and opened his eyes reluctantly to see Ben's spot looking slept on, but no Ben in sight. Hux rolled out of bed and pulled his sweatpants on along with a t shirt and shuffled towards the kitchen. He paused in the doorway to admire the view of Ben standing at the sink with a mug in his hand, looking out the window, with nothing on but sweats hanging low on his hips. 

"Why are you not in my bed still?" Hux asked as he walked up behind Ben, sliding his hands around his waist and pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

"Sorry. I was going to come wake you up with coffee." He purred, pressing his ass back into Hux's not so subtle erection. Hux groaned and buried his face in Ben's neck as he pushed him against the counter so their bodies were flush together. Ben slipped out of Hux's grasp and grabbed another mug and handed it to Hux with a smirk. 

"Brat." Hux growled, Ben grinned and stepped in front of him to give him a quick kiss before pulling back. 

"So what are we doing today?" He asked, walking around the island to sit on one of the stools. "I did bring some work that I should get done." 

"Well, it's a beautiful day so we could go to the park and work? I need to get some reading done for one of my classes, and there are always papers to grade." He said. "And then I'll take you to dinner this evening?" Hux asked, leaning across the counter. 

"Sounds like a perfect day." He grinned. 

"Can I make you breakfast?" Hux grinned.

"Please, I'm starving." 

\- -

A few hours later they were lounging in a nearby park, Hux leaning against a tree with a book in hand while Ben sat with his legs over Hux's thighs and sketchbook in his lap. Hux kept a hand over Ben's knee, sometimes moving up his thigh a little bit. Hux sighed and set his book aside,

"What are you working on?" He asked, leaning over to peek at Ben's page. 

"This is for my fashion design class. I'd never done it before this semester but it's turned out to be a really interesting course." Ben explained, looking up at Hux. He looked absolutely perfect there, filtered sun across his face, making his red hair look like fire and the green in his eyes shine. "Don't move." He ordered, closing his notebook and reaching into his bag, pulling a camera out.

"Oh, no. No pictures." Hux said, scowling a little as Ben leaned back a bit.

"Oh come on! Just for me?" He pleaded, holding it up towards his eye with a grin. 

"What if someone came across them?" Hux asked. 

"No one will, promise. Just smile." Ben said. Hux's face softened and he finally offered a grin when Ben started shooting some. He didn't take too many before sitting back up and looking at the photos.

"These are great." He leaned over to show Hux. "You're perfect." He said, scrolling through them before looking up at Hux, who was already watching him with a smile. "What?" He asked quietly.

"Nothing." Hux shook his head, leaning down. "I was just thinking the same thing about you." Ben grinned before Hux kissed him gently, a hand cupping his face. Ben pressed his tongue into Hux's mouth and set his camera aside, sliding a hand up Hux's chest and grabbing at his shirt. Hux bit at his lip and Ben moaned quietly, he shifted to set himself into Hux's lap as their kiss deepened. Hux ran his hands up his back and Ben moved to nip at Hux's jaw.

"You're going to get us in trouble for indecency." He muttered in Ben's ear. 

"Are you telling me to stop?" Ben purred, his tongue flicking over the shell of Hux's ear. Ben pulled back to look down at Hux as his hands grabbed onto Ben's waist. "Don't you want to show me off?" He dragged a hand down Hux's stomach and slid his fingers under his waistband.

"Ben." Hux warned, hands falling to grab his thighs.

"What? Do you not me being slutty in public?" He pouted, moving his hand to rest over Hux's half hard cock through his jeans. 

"We are in a public park." He choked when Ben brushed his fingers over him.

"No one's nearby." He leaned down, his mouth near Hux's ear. "If I could I'd ride you right here, let everyone know I belong to you." Hux whined as Ben kissed him again. 

"You need to get off of me." Hux growled against Ben's lips. 

"Why?" He pulled back with a frown.

"Because otherwise I'm going to let you." He said carefully. Ben smirked almost triumphantly before sliding out of Hux's lap and laying down, his head on Hux's thigh as the sun shone over his face. Hux sighed heavily and let a hand fall into Ben's hair, scratching his scalp and making Ben all but purr at his touch. After a few minutes Hux picked his book up again but kept his other hand buried in Ben's hair because he loved the way he melted to his touch. 

Another hour or so passed, Ben was half asleep in the late afternoon sun when Hux closed his book. Ben opened his eyes and smiled up at Hux, taking Hux's hand in his and placing gentle kisses over his knuckles.

"Shall we head back, my dear?" Hux asked. "I'll need a shower before we go for dinner." He added. Ben stretched out and nodded in agreement. They quickly put their things away and Hux stood up, offering a hand to Ben and pulling him to his feet. They had walked to the park as it was about ten minutes from the house, so they made their way back hand in hand.

Once they had been back, cleaned up and changed it was close to six-thirty when they were driving out to dinner. Hux had one hand on Ben's thigh for the whole drive. Ben had music playing softly as he quietly sung along and traced his fingers over Hux's hand. 

"Are you okay? You seem a little nervous, and your leg is shaking." Hux asked carefully, glancing over at Ben. 

"I'm good. I guess I'm just nervous about being like out in public. What if we ran into someone? I don't want you getting in trouble." He said.

"Don't worry about it." Hux assured, squeezing Ben's leg. "The chance of us running into anyone is so low, and I'm sure we can talk our way out of it if such a thing ever happened. Just be careful about PDA I guess and we're fine." He said softly. "We don't have to go though if you don't want to." He added. Ben grabbed his hand,

"No! I want to go. I'm sorry if I sound rude, just overthinking this." Ben said. Hux lifted their hands and kissed Ben's gently a couple times before lowering them back down. 

They got to the restaurant and Hux parked the car, opened doors for Ben, pulled out his chair for him at the table and ordered a rather expensive wine as he sat himself. Ben didn't realize they were going somewhere so nice and he felt a little out of place in black jeans and grey henley. Hux was also wearing black jeans, with a dark red button up and he looked so good across the table. They browsed the menu for a while but Ben wasn't really reading anything as he tried to calm his nerves about being out with Hux like this. When the waiter took their order Ben panicked a little and ordered a random pasta dish since he hadn't been paying attention. Menus clearer and wine had been brought, and Hux reached his hand over the table to take Ben's in his. 

"This place is really nice, I didn't think we would be going anywhere this nice otherwise I would've brought better clothes." Ben said. Hux laughed,

"You look fantastic no matter what." He assured him. "How's the roommate situation by the way?" He asked.

"He's honestly ridiculous, and then he went and told our friend Rey so I know when I go back tomorrow I'll have a million questions to avoid about it." He said with an eye roll.

"I'm sorry, I wish this wasn't so difficult." Hux said gently. 

"Thanks."

"Armie?!" A woman's voice said and Hux pulled his hand away as they both looked up at a tall, white blonde woman. 

"Phas. Hi." Hux said, his face going pale as Ben shrunk back into his seat.

"How are you? What are you doing here?" She smiled, and looked over at Ben. "And who's this?" She added before Hux could even open his mouth. 

"This is, um, this is Ben." Hux said. 

"Hello." Ben said with an awkward wave. 

"Nice to meet you, Ben. Phas, Armie's friend from college." She patted Hux's shoulder. He gave Ben a nervous look before looking back to her. "What are you two doing here?" She asked. 

"We're just friends, grabbing a bite." Hux said quickly. Ben chewed at his lip as he watched the conversation in front of him. 

"Just friends, eh?" She snorted. 

"Phas." Hux warned.

"Alright, alright. Well, I'll leave you two, friends, alone then. Call me tomorrow Armie." She said. "Pleasure to meet you." She nodded to Ben. 

"Likewise." He said through a forced smile. Hux watched her walk away before looking back at Ben, who looked terrified.

"I'm sorry about that, she loves making people uncomfortable." He explained. 

"Could she get us in trouble?" Ben asked quickly. 

"No. I'll talk to her tomorrow and explain the situation. She's my best friend Ben, she won't say a thing. She doesn't know anyone at the University anyways. It's okay, I promise." He took Ben's hand again. "You do trust me, right?" 

"Of course I do." Ben assured and squeezed his hand right as their food was set down. 

They were quiet for a few minutes until Ben broke the silence.

"So...Armie?" He said, biting back a laugh. 

"Short for Armitage. You may not call me that. I don't even want her calling me that." Hux rolled his eyes. Ben pouted.

"Oh come on! I think it's cute." He took a large bite of his pasta. Hux glared at him and shook his head. 

"Shut up about it and eat." He ordered, his tone instantly making Ben a little turned on. He didn't know how Hux could switch to being so bossy that fast.

"Yes, sir." Ben purred and continued eating. They ate and talked about their upcoming weeks and the like. When they had finished, plates were cleared and the waiter handed Hux the check, he quickly took it and went for his wallet.

"What's my half?" Ben asked, as Hux pulled his credit card out and placed it in the booklet without even looking at the receipt. 

"Don't worry about it, on me." He said with a wave of his hand and smile.

"Are you sure? I know this place isn't cheap." Ben added, but Hux shook his head. 

"Of course, money is no issue." He said quickly as the waiter grabbed the check. 

"Well, thank you. It was delicious." Ben grinned, the waiter was back right away and handed Hux his receipt.

"Have a wonderful evening gentlemen." He grinned. 

"Thanks, you as well." Hux said politely. "Shall we?" He cocked an eyebrow at Ben who nodded as they stood. Hux held his hand out and Ben took it quickly to be guided out of the restaurant. They had parked about two blocks down the street since the restaurant was right downtown and street parking is hard to come by. 

"Thanks for dinner, that was really nice." Ben said, squeezing Hux's hand and pressing against his side as they walked. After a moment Hux gave him a little smirk before yanking him sideways and into a little alley, pressing him against the brick wall. 

"Hux wha-" But he was interrupted by Hux's lips against his own. Hux's hands tightened around his waist as Ben gripped his shoulders, letting Hux's tongue into his mouth. Ben moaned right away when Hux pressed further into him, pulling Ben's hips against his own as they continued to kiss roughly. Hux moved to kiss down Ben's neck, sliding a leg between Ben's as he bit down on his neck. Ben rutted against Hux's thigh, dropping his head back and moaning as Hux left a couple bruises on his throat. Hux pulled back suddenly, grabbed Ben's hand again and pulled him out of the alley. Ben was breathless and knew his face was flushed as Hux continued walking calmly down the street.

"What was that about?" Ben muttered, his free hand grabbing onto the sleeve of Hux's shirt as they approached the car. Hux smirked at he went to open the door for Ben,

"It's fun to get you all flustered like that, doesn't happen much." Hux teased, wrinkling his nose a little. "Also," He leaned into Ben's ear, "You've been a tease all day, it's only fair before I take you home to my bed." He whispered and pulled away to fully open the car door for Ben.


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> weellll at least this didn't take me a whole month to write. i swear updates are going to be more regular! some fun things coming- i think we may have another little time jump though because otherwise i don't know how to fill some time! but this chapter is vvvvv hot imo and i like it a lot so yeah enjoy!!!!!!

The drive was silent for a few minutes, Ben was trying not to think about how he was already half hard in his jeans as he kept his eyes focused forward. Hux was the one to break their silence though,

"You're awfully quiet." He said, his hand sliding over Ben's thigh.

"Would you rather me be loud?" Ben purred as Hux's hand moved a little higher up his leg. 

"I would actually, so is that a promise?" He asked, Ben laughed and placed his hand over Hux's and entwined their fingers.

"If you drive fast enough it can be." Ben teased him. Hux just smirked and they drove in silence the last few minutes home. 

Ben silently followed Hux into the house and dragged him into the living room the second the front door was shut. He pushed Hux down onto the couch and followed quickly to straddle his lap and kiss him. Hux made an approving sound and curled his hands up Ben's back. Ben slid his tongue over Hux's, grinding down on his lap. One of Hux's hands moved to cup Ben's face as he moaned into Ben's mouth. Ben's hands yanked at his shirt, untucking it from his jeans and undoing the top two buttons. His mouth moved to kiss Hux's jaw, neck and down his chest as a third button was undone. Ben swiftly finished unbuttoning the shirt and slid out of Hux's lap to kneel in front of him, slowly kissing down Hux's stomach to the little trail of hair that disappeared under his jeans. Ben pulled away and brought his hands to unbuckle Hux's belt, looking up at him with a bite of his lip when he undid his pants. Hux groaned as he nuzzled his nose against his groin and shifted his hips lower. Ben carefully pulled his cock out and slowly licked a stripe up his length before wrapping his lips around the head. Hux sighed and slid a hand into Ben's hair gently. Ben moaned around him as his eyes fluttered shut, taking Hux half way in, his hands gripping at Hux's thighs. 

"So good, Ben." Hux groaned as Ben worked him slowly into his throat, "You look so pretty like this y'know?" He tugged Ben's hair a little to make him look up at him. All Ben could do was moan around Hux as he pulled back to lap at his head again. "Such a good boy." He whispered as Ben took him down completely, moaning at his praise. He started bobbing his head a few times, letting Hux hit the back of his throat as he tried to relax around his length. Hux knew he wasn't going to last very long with Ben's mouth on him so he grabbed his hair again and pulled him back. 

"Off, off." He said gently, using his other hand to tuck himself back into his pants as Ben gave him a confused, and almost hurt look. "Don't look like that angel, I'm just not finished with you yet." He assured Ben, leaning down and catching his lips. Ben's hands moved up his chest to wrap around the back of his neck as he eagerly kissed Hux back. Hux grabbed Ben's arms and pulled him back up and into his lap. He ducked under Ben's jaw and bit at his neck as Ben dropped his head back with a whimper. He added another mark to the already forming bruises from the alley and pulled away to look Ben's neck over. Ben looked like a dream, lips a little swollen, pale skin marked up with bruises and his eyes dark and heavy. 

"Go to the bedroom, I'm right behind you." Hux whispered, running his thumb over Ben's bottom lip. Ben stood up and took a couple steps back to look Hux over before turning on his heel and leaving the room silently. Hux waited a few seconds before getting up and making sure the house was locked up before going back to his room. Ben was waiting on the bed for him, leaning against the pillows. Hux stopped in the doorway and leaned sideways on the frame to look Ben over, who spread his legs a little with a smirk. 

"Take your pants off." Hux growled, stepping to the foot of the bed. Ben obeyed and tossed his jeans to the floor as Hux shifted to kneel on the bed. "And shirt?" He added and Ben pulled his shirt over his head so all he had on was tight grey boxers. "Good boy." Hux purred, crawling closer and taking Ben's right leg in his hand to lift it a little and kissing from his knee up his thigh. "You like that don't you?" Hux asked, pressing his lips to Ben's hipbone. "Being told how good you are?" Ben whimpered as Hux slid up to run his tongue across his nipple. "Being mine?" He nipped at Ben's collarbone. "My good boy." He purred, coming to look over Ben's face, hovering over his body. 

"Yes, yes, yes." Ben groaned, sliding his hands under Hux's open shirt and curling up his back as Hux kissed him hard, finally pressing his hips into Ben. Ben bucked up against Hux's hips when Hux grabbed for his wrists and pushed them above their heads. Hux sat up across Ben's hips and shucked his own shirt off his shoulders as Ben writhed under his weight. "Please, Hux." Ben whined as Hux slowly slid his belt off. 

"Please what, darling?" Hux growled, running his hand down Ben's abs, tucking a couple fingers into the waistband of his boxers. 

"Fuck me. Please." He let out a cry when Hux rolled his hips down. 

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Hux grinned and moved off Ben, reaching for his lube and condom, standing up quickly to remove the rest of his clothes as Ben shucked his boxers away. 

"Can I ride you?" Ben asked as Hux climbed back onto the bed. 

"You can do whatever you'd like." Hux grinned, leaning over Ben and placing a quick kiss to his mouth. "Do you want my fingers first?" He asked. Ben shook his head and pushed Hux's chest until he rolled onto his back. Ben quickly threw a leg over his thighs to straddle them as he took the condom from Hux's hand. He slid it over Hux and then took the lube from him as well, pouring some into his hand and working it over Hux's erection. Hux sat up as Ben lined himself up and slowly lowered himself down onto Hux's cock, hissing at the stretch. Hux's hands gripped around his waist as Ben grabbed onto his shoulders, pausing when he had Hux completely inside him. His breathing was ragged against Hux's mouth as he adjusted. He slowly started to rock forward a little, his own erection pressed between their stomachs as Hux pressed gentle kisses to Ben's throat. Ben started to gently roll his hips down, making little noises that drove Hux mad. 

Once Ben started to relax around Hux, he brought himself almost completely off Hux's cock before sinking back down again and starting a faster pace. Hux moaned and scratched at Ben's back, pulling him against his chest. Hux kissed his throat as Ben dropped his head back in pleasure, not holding his moans back. One of Ben's hands moved back to grip Hux's thigh as he changed his angle a bit.

"Such a needy little slut, aren't you?" Hux growled, leaning back on his elbows to watch Ben. He slid his hands up Ben's thighs. Ben looked down at him, his dark curls in his face and mouth parted as he gasped. Hux shifted quickly and tossed Ben over onto his back, getting a loud yelp from him as Hux thrust into him roughly. Ben quickly wrapped his legs around Hux's waist and grabbed at the sheets, fists turning in pleasure as Hux pounded into him, 

"Please, Hux. More." He cried, Hux leaned over him and buried his face in Ben's neck.

"Come for me like a good boy." Hux purred in his ear, and Ben did. His legs tightened around Hux and he came between their bodies with a cry, squeezing around Hux's cock and making him come with one last, harsh thrust. Ben whimpered under him as his body relaxed, legs falling from Hux's waist as Hux pulled out gently and collapsed onto Ben, not caring about the cum that had painted Ben's torso now all over them both. Ben grabbed Hux's face and brought their lips together, kissing him lazily as his head felt fuzzy from the high. Hux rolled off of Ben with a sigh and they both lay there for a while panting. Ben leaned up on one elbow and looked Hux over with a smirk,

"I must say, I really like that possesive, kind of dominant thing that just happened. If only everyone at school knew just how dirty you were." Ben purred, sliding a hand through Hux's hair. 

"Well," Hux brought Ben's hand to his mouth,"There's more where that came from." He placed light kisses over Ben's palm as he spoke. "Go get in the shower and clean up, I'll join you in a moment." He ordered. Ben grinned and placed a soft kiss on his lips before standing up and walking into the bathroom. 

\--

Hux woke up late the following morning, blinking in the sunlight for a moment. He rolled over and saw Ben still asleep, dark hair across his face and blankets pulled over his bare waist. He leaned up on his elbow, admiring the multiple hickeys down Ben's neck and the few on his chest Hux added when they had showered last night. He slowly reached his hand out and brushed Ben's hair from his face, gently tucking it behind his ear. Ben shifted at the touch, curling into Hux's body. His leg drifted over Hux's hips as his nose tucked into his shoulder, a hand weakly grabbing at Hux's shirt. Hux slid his arm that wasn't now trapped under Ben's body around his waist to pull him closer to him, burying his nose in those dark curls and drinking in his scent. Ben didn't actually wake, so Hux laid there stroking his back gently and holding him. 

He knew he was bound to get into trouble with this man, but that just made him hold Ben tighter. He was starting to learn that Ben wasn't quite the rough, careless front he put on. He wanted to be taken care of and Hux has the strongest desire to care for him. He knew by the way Ben reacts to his touches, basically purring at every little thing. By the way he lets Hux in, how he let him wash him in the shower while kissing him gently and whispering praise in his ear. No one had ever taken care of him even though it's clearly all he wants- even if he hasn't said it yet. Hux was pulled from his thoughts when Ben stirred, face pressing into Hux's ribs as he inhaled deeply. 

"Good morning." Hux muttered, sliding his hand down to Ben's thigh, fingers playing at his boxers. Ben hummed and shifted his body to lay on Hux, pressing his lips to his neck lightly. 

"Morning." Ben greeted with a smile as he placed a gentle kiss on Hux's mouth. Hux slid his hands up Ben's back with a groan when Ben pulled away too soon and then rolled off him, flopping onto his back. "I think I could stay in this bed forever." Ben said with a grin as Hux leaned up on his elbow again. 

"I would be so, so okay with that." Hux laughed, nudging Ben's ribs. 

"I probably need to go soon. I should try and get some work done this afternoon." He said, biting his lip. 

"Don't remind me." Hux whined, moving to straddle Ben's hips. Ben grinned and slid his hands over Hux's waist, tugging at his shirt. Hux ignored him and just looked him over.

"What are you looking at?" Ben asked, pawing at the drawstring on his sweats now. 

"Just you. You're perfect." He smirked. "I also may have gone a bit over board with the hickeys." He admitted, looking at the line from Ben's jaw to the middle of his chest. 

"There is no such thing. I like it, now everyone will know I'm yours." He purred.

"Well," Hux growled, leaning down so their lips almost touched. "People better not know exactly whose you are, I want you all to myself." Ben craned his neck up but Hux hopped the bed before he could kiss him. 

"Hey!" Ben yelled, sitting up. "No fair." He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. Hux rolled his eyes with a laugh. 

"Don't be like that, darling." He said, stepping to the foot of the bed. 

"That was rude." Ben huffed, trying to act mad. Hux shook his head.

"Come here." Hux gestured to the empty spot in front of him. Ben shook his head silently. "Ben." He warned. Ben sighed again before crawling to Hux, kneeling in front of him. "Good." Hux smiled and ran his hand through Ben's hair before leaning down and kissing him.

After a couple hours Hux had finally coaxed Ben out of bed for some food, and he had left a little while ago, kissing Hux at the door before driving back to campus. Hux was laying on the sofa now trying to find motivation to work when his phone rang. It was Phas. 

"Hi." He answer after the second ring. 

"Hey Armie. Hope I'm not interrupting anything. Again." She added with a laugh.

"Oh shush." Hux said gently.

"Come on, you know you can't lie to me. Who was this Ben?" She pried. 

"He's just someone I've been seeing for a few weeks..." He said slowly, knowing his friend was right.

"Seeing?" She pushed. Hux paused. 

"We're....together." He admitted. She was quiet for longer than comfortable. 

"Armie! How old is he?" She hollered. Hux was silent. "Please tell me he's legal at least." 

"Shut up. He's twenty." He said quickly.

"Armitage Hux! Twenty?" Her voice went up an octave and Hux winced. "Are you out of your mind? You're turning forty in a couple months. Twenty?!" She yelled again. "Where did you even find someone so youn- oh no. No, no. You did not." She stopped herself as he could hear the realization in her tone.

"I may have." 

"A student?!" Hux really couldn't handle all this yelling right now.

"Phas listen." But she cut him off.

"Armie this is ridiculous, I never in a hundred years would've thought you to be so irresponsible!" She went on. "Twenty? What do you even talk about? What new video game is cool?" 

"Hey, don't be nasty." Hux stopped her. "It's not like that. I don't even know how to explain it. And just to be clear, technically he pursued me first. Well after I fucked him not knowing he was going to turn out being my student." He explained wearily, knowing he wasn't helping his case. 

"Is this a cry for help? Do you need to go back to therapy?" She pried, sounding genuinely serious. 

"Hey, that's enough." Hux said roughly, getting a little pissed off. 

"I'm sorry, but after what happened when El passed this seems like a back slide. Does he know about her?" She added. 

"Yes. He was actually fine with it all when I explained. He saw a picture of us." 

"Aren't you afraid he's just using you?" She asked gently. Hux rolled his eyes.

"For the love of god, no. Look, I don't think I can convince you of anything but please believe me when I say I haven't been this happy in a long time. Not since Ellie. Ben is so good, and safe and fun. I really think this can work." He sighed.

"Oh, Armie." She said in a teasing tone, making a wretching sound. "You've really got it bad, huh?"


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay heres the deal, i hate this chapter. it's not it. BUT i have a ton of ideas coming and just needed this bit of filler before things really get cranking so bear with me! im really excited for the next two chapters i have planned so hopefully updates soon! i promise theres some kind of plot now i have some direction but mainly im writing this because i like the dynamic and its a good way for me to relax usually. so please keep a look out for the upcoming drama, dont hate me for this shitty chapter, and as always thank you guys for all the love and EXTRA thank you to those that comment on every update and show their love it really keeps me going with writing this! okay enjoy see you soon!

The entire drive back to his dorm from a blissful weekend with Hux Ben had a huge grin on his face. He walked into his dorm that afternoon and Poe was sitting at his desk with his laptop open. 

"Hey." Ben greeted as Poe turned to him, eyes getting a little wide when he saw Ben.

"Hey. Looks like someone had a fun weekend." He smirked.

"Shut up." Ben gave his shoulder a shove as he passed him, dumping his stuff on his bed and flopping onto it. "It was fun though." 

"I'm glad." Poe said, turning back to his work. Ben looked up at him for a moment before speaking.

"Really? No interrogation? No telling me to stop seeing him?" He asked.

"Well, clearly you don't want to share information and I get it. And you didn't get killed after a weekend with him so, even though I would rather know who this guy is, I trust you. You seem happier." Poe offered a smile that Ben returned gladly. "Even with your neck looking like you got into a fight with a vacuum cleaner." He teased.

"Shut up!" Ben repeated, Poe laughing to himself. 

Ben spent the rest of his day doing homework, but he kept getting distracted daydreaming about Hux. He disgusted himself with all the feelings he had, he'd never felt so close to someone or wanted something to work out so badly. 

Ben ended up falling asleep with books open in front of him and woke suddenly the next morning to an alarm going off. He groaned and glanced at the clock and realized it was Poe's alarm and he had ten minutes until his English class. 

"Shit." He said under his breath and jumped off his bed, grabbing what he needed and shoving it into his bag before taking off. His hair was a rats nest so he did his best to pull it up into a bun to stay out of his face as he power walked across campus. Once he got to the English building he turned a corner much too fast and crashed into someone, knocking his phone and their book out of hand. 

"Fuck, sorry." He said and looked up to see Hux smirking at him. 

"Hello, Ben." He said, bending down to pick up their things.

"Hi, sir." Ben said carefully, looking around them to see if anyone was near, mostly it was people on their way to classes. 

"Running a little late are we?" Hux asked, holding Ben's phone out to him, his eyes running down the line of hickeys that Ben had forgotten existed until now. 

"A bit, someone kept me up all night." He purred, quickly taking his phone as Hux stepped an inch closer.

"Oh?" He said with a little grin.

"Well, the thought of someone at least." 

"Hm." Hux said, looking him up and down one last time before stepping to the side and opening the door to the classroom. "After you." He said with a flourish of his hand. 

"Thank you, sir." Ben muttered, ducking into the room and just knowing Hux admired his ass before he followed Ben into the room. He took his usual seat and watch Hux place his things on his desk, catching his eye and offering a sly grin and biting his lip as Hux tried to suppress his own smile. 

~~

The following Saturday Ben woke up to a text from Hux,

\-- plans for the day?

Ben smirked as he typed a reply

-no, why?

He got up and went to the bathroom, a message waiting for him when he returned.

\--good, picking you up in twenty.

-where are we going?

\-- can't tell you.

Ben rolled his eyes.

-rude. see you soon

He grabbed a t shirt and shorts, it was still strangely warm for the first weekend of October, and got changed. By the time he did that and threw half his hair up and out of his face he grabbed his camera and threw it in a bag with his wallet, keys and sketchbook before heading outside to wait for Hux. He pulled up within minutes and Ben hopped in.

"Hey." He greeted as Hux took off, glancing around to see if anyone had noticed him.

"Hey you." He smiled over at Ben.

"Where are we going?" Ben asked again.

"I said I can't tell you." Hux laughed, curling a hand over Ben's thigh. Ben crossed his arms and pouted for a few minutes, driving in silence. Hux drove just out of town and through side roads for a little while, before coming up a hill over a big, blue lake. 

"It's beautiful." Ben said, Hux smirked at him.

"Indeed." He said, making a few turns before pulling up in front of a big house by the lake. 

"What's this?" Ben asked as Hux turned into the driveway and parked the car.

"Get out." He ordered and opened his own door, stepping out into the fresh air. Ben followed quickly and looked around, the sun bright on his face. 

"Where are we?" He asked as Hux crossed over to him. 

"This is my lake house." He said, grabbing Ben's hand and pulling him towards the front door. 

"Your what now?" He asked.

"Lake house. Well, it was my fathers when he was alive, but it's been mine for quite some time now." He explained, guiding Ben inside. The house was gorgeous, big open rooms and a huge row of windows in the back the overlooked a large deck, and path down to the water. Ben set his bag on the kitchen counter and watched Hux walk out onto the deck, following him quickly. 

"Why are we here?" He asked. Hux grinned and pulled his shirt over his head. 

"Care for a swim?" Ben paused. 

"Really?" He asked hesitantly. Hux undid his fly and pushed his shorts off and kicked off his shoes, leaving him in just boxers.

"Yep. Let's go, take your clothes off before I toss you in myself." He said, turning and jogging down to the water. Ben shucked off his shirts and pants before following him down. Just as he got to the little sandy spot, Hux had fully dove into the water, popping back up as Ben stepped in up to his ankles. 

"It's cold!" He shouted, scrunching his nose up. Hux rolled his eyes and stood so the water was just pasted his hips. 

"Only when you do that. Come on, here." He said firmly, holding both his hands out in front of him. Ben hesitated as Hux motioned with his hands for him to come, taking two more steps towards Ben. Ben pouted but shuffled further in, the cold water lapping at his thighs when he slid his hands into Hux's outstretched ones. "You are such a drama queen." Hux teased, giving Ben a tug and pulled him to his chest quickly. Ben yelped when Hux pulled him further into the water, hopping up to wrap his legs around Hux's waist. One of Hux's arms slid around his waist and the other held under Ben's thigh.

"It's still cold." Ben glared down at Hux. 

"Well, you shouldn't have done this." Hux said with a smirk, Ben raising an eyebrow before Hux dropped and pulled them both under the water. Ben flailed away from him as they resurfaced.

"Hux!" He yelled, pushing his wet hair out of his face. Hux was laughing at him, "Stop laughing!" He splashed him. "Asshole." He growled, making Hux step at him and grab his waist to pull him in. 

"Shut up." He purred and kissed Ben, tightening his grip around him. Ben melted in his arms and draped his arms around his neck. Ben pulled back and looked at Hux,

"I hate that you can do that." He said. Hux raised an eyebrow,

"Do what?" He asked.

"Make me not be mad at you by kissing me." He glared playfully at him.

"Noted." He laughed, wrapping a hand around the back of Ben's neck and pulled him back to his lips.

They ended up swimming and splashing each other for an hour or so before Ben sat up on the small dock with his legs in the water and watched Hux float. 

"Hey, guess what?" He said to break a silence, Hux lifted his eyes to Ben's.

"What, angel?" Hux asked. 

"We've been together for more than a month." 

"That's not true." Hux laughed again, moving over between Ben's legs. 

"Yes it is!" Ben insisted, running a hand through Hux's hair and messing it up. "I'm counting the night we met as our anniversary, so it's been over a month since that."

"Really? Not our first date?" Hux ran a hand up Ben's leg.

"Nope." Ben said firmly. Hux smiled,

"Alright, fair enough." He kissed Ben's knee gently. "You're adorable." His lips moved up Ben's thigh, his breath hot against Ben's skin. Hux moved to the side of Ben and pulled himself out of the water, Ben admiring the water trickling off his bare torso as he sat next to him.

The afternoon sun was hot on them as Hux leaned back on his hands, Ben shifting to lay his head in Hux's lap lazily. Hux instictively ran a hand through Ben's hair, cautious not to pull too hard through the damp curls. 

"I hate that we have to hide everything all the time." Ben sighed after a few minutes of silence. "Like the other day in the hall I just wanted to hug you or something but I couldn't." He continued.

"I know, babe, I hate it too. But there's nothing else we can do right now." Hux said slowly, Ben scowled.

"What if I dropped your class? English isn't a requirement for me. Or I could see about switching to another teacher?" He pressed.

"Ben, I think that would just raise more red flags, because if you did either of those and then we came out together someone would question how we knew each other. It would still be questionable." He explained, moving his hand down to trace a finger over Ben's throat.

"Okay, so what about at the end of the semester and I'm no longer in your class. Will the same red flags be there if we go public? Will everyone wonder how long it's been going on?" He added. Hux pinched the bridge of his nose and paused before replying. 

"Ben, I really don't have an answer for you on this. I think we just have to figure it out as we go." Hux sighed as Ben sat up. 

"No, I know. I'm not trying to start a fight I'm just concerned about what could happen down the road." He assured, grabbing Hux's hand in his and entwining their fingers.

"I am too, but..." He purred, leaning over to nuzzle Ben's jaw "We will cross that bridge when we come to it. I just want to focus on us now." His lips brushed Ben's neck as he spoke. "Okay?" He asked, pulling back to lock eyes with Ben.

"Okay." He smiled as Hux kissed him, gently licking into his mouth. Ben bit at his lip and curled a hand around Hux's face, moaning softly into him. Hux carefully pulled away and looked Ben over.

"Want to go in and get cleaned up, order some food and watch movies all afternoon?" He asked. Ben beamed.

"I would love that."


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!
> 
> WOW only a week between updates! WILD! but i've been waiting for this chapter and the next one so i had good motivation! also i'm almost finished with the next chapter so hopefully i can stay ahead of the game and start posting weekly(fingers crossed)! also I need to put a TRIGGER WARNING on this chapter for sexual assault. there is no r*pe or anything violent but i need to let anyone know that if they might be triggered by non consensual kissing/touch do not read this chapter and please stay safe :)

A few weeks had gone by since their day at the lake and Ben and Hux had settled happily into their honeymoon phase. Ben usually spent most of his weekends with Hux, usually at the house but they went out here and there for dinner or drinks. And the last two weeks he goes to Hux's for an evening or two just to work or do something lowkey. They were happy, making things work for their situation.

Late on the Friday afternoon a couple days before Halloween, Hux was sitting in his office when he heard a tap on his door. He looked up to see Ben leaning on the frame, a smirk on his lips. 

"Oh, hello Ben." He greeted, gesturing for him to enter.

"Sir." Ben purred, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him, leaning back against it. Hux's eyes raked him over and watched him flip the lock on his office door.

"What are you doing?" He asked quietly as Ben stalked over to him and around to his side of the desk. 

"Nothing." He said coyly, leaning against Hux's desk and looking down at him. 

"Ben, you know the rules, we can't be doing anything at school." He whispered. Ben ignored him and moved to sit across his legs, Hux's hands instictively wrapping around his waist. Ben ducked his head to gently kiss at Hux's neck.

"I know, but can I really not kiss you behind a locked door?" He purred before biting at Hux's jaw. Hux moved a hand and gripped tightly around Ben's thigh to hold him closer.

"I suppose we can make an exception, just this once." He grinned and brought their lips together, kissing Ben roughly, sliding a hand up the back of his neck to bury his fingers in his hair. Ben hummed happily and cupped Hux's face in his hands as they kissed. Hux's hand moved up to Ben's waist and squeezed him hard, making Ben squeal and giggle into his mouth.

"Shh, you're going to get us in trouble." Hux whispered, moving his lips to suck under Ben's jaw. Ben buried his face in Hux's shoulder, folding his whole body down into Hux's. He pulled back after a few minutes of silence and brushed a piece of Hux's hair aside.

"So, I know I was supposed to come over tonight but I forgot it's Halloweekend and I told Poe I would go to a party with him tonight. Will you hate me if I go? I just don't want to ditch him constantly, you know?" Hux grinned at him.

"Angel, of course you should go, I can't keep you from things with your friends. We can do something tomorrow if you'd like, you just owe me." He teased, brushing his thumb across Ben's lips.

"Oh, of course. Whatever dirty sexual favor you'd like, Sir." Ben purred, opening his mouth and sucking on Hux's finger, letting his eyes flutter shut as he did. Hux hummed to himself as he slowly removed his thumb, dragging it across Ben's teeth. Ben leaned down to press their lips together again. Hux's tongue slid along his lower lip and was instantly granted access, running over Ben's own tongue and earning a quiet moan.

"You should go, otherwise I'm going to get into a lot of trouble." Hux muttered against his mouth, Ben pulled away and pouted. "Don't make that face at me, it just makes me want to fuck you even more." He said. Ben smirked,

"Good." He kissed Hux one last time before getting on his feet again. "Well, I'll be going then." He sighed. Hux grabbed his hand before he could move,

"Let me know when you're back to your room, okay? No matter what time just text me so I know you're alright?" He asked.

"Of course." Ben smiled, letting his hand go and crossing to the door. "Bye." He said with a wink and slowly unlocked and opened the door, looking around before making his exit. 

That evening Ben was lounging on his bed waiting for Poe and Rey to arrive to start getting ready. The pair burst in moments later talking loudly.

"Ben! You're still coming right?" Poe asked.

"Of course I am." He smiled. 

"Is the boyfriend coming?" Rey added. Ben rolled his eyes.

"No, he is most definitely not coming. But you two owe me, I put off plans with him for this party so it better not be lame." He said. 

"Well, I can't promise you it'll be a night to remember, but I do have tequila for a pregame?" Rey smiled, pulling a bottle out of her bag. 

"Hand it over woman." Ben said, holding his hand out to her and instantly taking a shot. 

An hour and a half later the trio was ready to go, Rey was wearing a short blue dress, fluffy fairy wings and lots of glitter over her face, Poe and Ben both wore leather pants and half unbuttoned white shirts to pass as pirates. The party was at a frat house across campus, which made Ben weary enoughbut thankfully that was damped down by the shots they had done while getting ready. 

Once they arrived at the house Ben grabbed Rey's arm and they both followed Poe in as he greeted people- he was the most friendly of them all. They got to the kitchen and Poe's friend Finn was there waiting for them. 

"Hey guys!" He said with a huge grin. He handed them all beers and dragged Poe off to talk with some of their other friends. 

"So, how's the boyfriend by the way?" Rey asked, leaning against the counter next to him. 

"He's really good. We're doing great, being in a relationship is still weird though." He laughed. 

"Yeah?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah. It's good, can't complain, I'm still just getting used to it, I guess. No one's ever cared about me the way he does, you know?. Like he's always going out of his way to make sure I'm happy, do little things to make me smile, and just does everything in his power to take care of me." He mused, taking a large sip of his beer. Rey was smiling,

"Ben, I'm really happy for you." She said, nudging his shoulder. Before either could speak Poe came back into the kitchen, 

"Ben, come on, pong is outside and I need you on my side." He called, Ben and Rey both laughed.

"Duty calls." Ben tipped his glass and followed Poe outside. After a couple hours of drinking games, talking with his friends Ben was sufficiently drunk and having a ball when one of the frat members, Vicrul, came over.

"Ben, hey how's it going?" He asked, green eyes bright as he looked down at Ben's exposed chest. 

"Hey Vic." Ben said with a grin. "It's good, good. What's this look you've got going here?" He gestured to the all black ensemble.

"Vampire." Vic smiled, showing the fake fangs in his mouth before licking his lips. 

Before Ben could reply Rey grabbed his arm,

"Let's go dance!" She said, yanking on him. 

"Sorry, I'll catch you later." Ben said, waving at Vic before Rey dragged him over to where people where dancing in the main living area. He looked back to see Vicrul's eyes following him. He was a good looking guy, always tried to flirt with Ben at every party, but he just wasn't his type so he never let anything get past a little banter before finding a reason to bail on conversation with him. 

"He just really doesn't take a hint well, huh?" Rey asked, basically reading Ben's mind. 

"Apparently not." Ben laughed, being pulled into the middle of the crowd with Rey as they started dancing. The lights were out except for rainbow colored LEDs around the room and the music was super loud. Rey was half dancing with some random guy as Ben glanced around the room, catching Vicrul's eye again as he was leaning against a doorway. Ben smirked and beckoned him over to join, offering a smile. He walked over to Ben and returned the grin, pushing past people as Ben grabbed his arm.

"You look like you're bored over there!" Ben yelled.

"Not bored now that's for sure." Vic smirked, letting Ben pull him a little closer and went back to dancing. The crowd shoved them together and Ben's ass was pressing against Vic's hips but he didn't seem to mind if he even noticed so neither one moved away, Vic just let Ben dance on him for a while. There was a bit of a lull in the music and Ben turned to look at him, smiling as he leaned against him a bit. 

"I think you need another drink." Vic purred in his ear, a hand slipping over Ben's hip.

"Get it for me?" Ben slurred, batting his lashes. Vicrul said nothing but let his hand slide across Ben's lower back as he walked away towards the kitchen. Ben moved to the side of the room and leaned up against a wall, Vicrul returning quickly with two cups and handing him one.

"Cheers." He said, tipping his cup before taking a sip. He watched Ben down his in a few gulps.

"Come on!" He said with a laugh, grabbing Vic's other hand and yanking him back towards the dance floor. Vicrul quickly finished his drink and set the cup aside before letting Ben pull him into the crowd. They danced for a while, Ben grinding on his thigh with an arm draped over his neck. Vicrul caught Poe watching from across the room and turned Ben to be out of sight. Ben's eyes were heavy and he was trying to hold himself steady with both hands on Vic's shoulders.

"You alright?" Vic asked slowly. Ben blinked at him.

"Yeah. I'm just kind of dizzy, I think I need to sit down for a second." He said.

"Of course, you can go sit in my room if you'd like and take a minute." He offered, Ben nodded and Vicrul slipped a hand to his lower back again, guiding him out of the room and to the stairs. Once they were upstairs Ben was guided into a bedroom and Vicrul lowered him to sit at the foot of the bed.

"Thank you, I don't know what's wrong with me. My head feels really weird" He said, rubbing his eyes. Vicrul sat next to him and looked him over. 

"Of course." He said. They were silent for a while until Ben felt lips brush his neck. He instantly pulled away with a laugh. 

"Whoa there." He said, but a hand gripped his waist and pulled him back. "Vic seriously, I have a boyfriend." Ben huffed as those lips moved up to his jaw, teeth scraping his skin gently and Vicrul's other hand gripped his thigh. 

"Yeah? And where is he now?" He growled in Ben's ear, his hand moving to Ben's face to force him to look at him. Ben tried again to pull away from him but he felt like he was moving through syrup and his head was getting more and more fuzzy. 

"He's at home. And I should probably be going I told him I wouldn't be out too late." He lied, also knowing it was well past one in the morning. Ben tried to push Vic's chest but his hands were grabbed and forced above his head when he was pushed onto his back with Vicrul straddling his hips. Vicrul leaned over to kiss him and Ben made a noise of protest and kicked and writhed under him when he bit at his lower lip.

"Get off!" Ben snarled as Vicrul sat back up, undoing his belt quickly before grabbing Ben's wrists and pinning him down again.

"Come on Ben, everyone knows you're a whore. It's not a party until someone gets to fuck Ben Solo." He tried to pull at Ben's shirt but Ben managed enough energy to shove Vic off him and onto the floor, scrambling to his feet. "Fucking tease." Vic spat as Ben bolted out of the room, his head feeling like he might fall over any second. 

Ben stumbled down the stairs and straight out the front door, not stopping until he was a few blocks away, nearly falling down onto the curb. He crouched down, head in his hands and feeling like he was going to pass out, the entire world spinning. He took several deep breaths, not even able to process what had just happened, and what could've happened had he not been able to force himself out from under Vicrul. Once he had calmed the racing in his chest, Ben fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed the only person he trusted to come get him in his drunk and probably drugged state.

Hux.


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay wow im so proud another weekly update who am i?? i havent finished the next chapter but hopefully i can keep this up and have more frequent updates for yall! i still have some good plans for the next few chapters so im very excited to continue this! i really like this chapter bc hux is such a good boyfriend and its just sweet and cute and the ending is FUN okay enjoy enjoy

Hux was woken up by his phone ringing around two in the morning, he sat up quickly and grabbed it, blinking at the bright light. Ben's name was across the screen and he answered instantly.

"Ben?" 

"Hux! I didn't think you'd answer." Came a slurred voice.

"I will always answer. Are you alright?" He asked, sitting up straighter.

"Yes. Well no. I think someone put something in my drink." He said quickly, making Hux jump out of bed to grab sweats to throw on.

"Ben where are you? I'm going to come get you. Are you hurt? Did someone hurt you?" He said, trying not to sound too panicked.

"Umm..." There was a silence. "I'm on the corner of Canto and Moss." He said.

"Okay, stay there. Do not move, okay?" Hux said, rushing through the house and grabbing his keys before running to the car. "Are you hurt? You need to answer me." Hux ordered as he pulled out of the driveway.

"I'm fine, he didn't hurt me." Ben said, Hux bit the inside of his cheek and decided to let that be for the time being. "Hux I'm sleepy." He muttered.

"Ben, no. You need to stay awake until I get there okay? Stay awake for me I'll be there in two minutes. Okay?" Hux was panicking now, driving as fast as he could.

"Okay." Ben hummed. He was quiet for a minute and Hux was a block away.

"I'm here, Ben." He noticed Ben slumped on the curb and hopped out of the car as fast as he could. Ben looked up and grinned.

"Baby!" He yelled, holding his hands up. He looked like a wreck, hair messed up, glitter all over him and his clothes looked a bit disheveled. Hux took his hands and pulled him up, Ben lurched forward and almost fell over again. 

"Easy, easy. Small steps." Hux said, he slid an arm around Ben's waist and put Ben's arm over his shoulders and helped him to the car. He opened the door and got Ben into the seat, kneeling down to make sure he got his seatbelt on. 

"You're sure you aren't hurt? Don't lie to me." Hux asked carefully, Ben's head rolling sideways to look at him. He nodded silently. Hux stood and tried to calm himself down as he gently shut the car door and crossed to his side. He started the car again and looked over at Ben. He was slumped against the window half asleep already. Hux drove off in silence and a moment later Ben's phone was ringing. He groaned and pulled it out. 

"It's Poe. I can't talk to him right now." He muttered, handing Hux his phone. Hux panicked, but knew he needed to answer and convince Poe that his best friend was safe with him. 

"Hello?" He answered slowly. 

"Who's this? Where's Ben?" Poe said loudly.

"It's um-" He needed to give a name. "Armie. Ben's boyfriend, he called me to come pick him up." He explained. There was a pause.

"Is he there? Can I speak to him?" Poe asked firmly.

"He's right here, but he's barely awake. Ben, babe, can you say hi to Poe and tell him you're alive?" He asked, nudging the phone towards Ben.

"Hi Poe." He slurred again. "I'm fine. I'm with my super hot boyfriend so don't worry." He said, shoving Hux's hand away again, Hux putting the phone to his ear. 

"Do you know what happened to him?" He asked carefully. "He told me when he called he thought someone might have slipped something into his drink." Hux explained.

"Fuck." Poe muttered. "He was dancing with this guy that's been trying to get into his pants for months and I saw them but didn't go over to break it up. I swear to god if he did anything to Ben I'll kill him." 

"Okay, easy there." Hux tried not to laugh. "Ben said he's fine and no one hurt him, I'm just going to take him home and get him to rest. I'll bring him back to the dorms tomorrow." He assured Poe. "You said he was dancing with someone?" His curiosity got the better of him. 

"Yeah, this guy Vic. But you shouldn't worry, Ben would never do anything behind your back, he's basically in love with you. He was just too drunk to bother trying to avoid the guy for the night. Creep probably snuck up on him and he was too nice to make an exit." Poe said. Hux pulled into his driveway then and shut his car off.

"Thank you for saying that. I just got to my place with him and need to get him cleaned up and in bed. I'll make sure he gets in touch with you in the morning, yeah?" He asked. 

"Okay, that's fine. Hey, thank you. For taking care of him." Poe said, sounding sincere. 

"Of course. Bye." He hung up after Poe's goodbye and looked over at Ben who was mostly asleep. "Angel." He whispered. "I have to take you inside now." He said before going to get Ben out of his seat. Ben groaned as Hux scooped him up bridal style and carried him into the house. He went straight through the hall, bedroom and into his bathroom, setting Ben to perch on the counter. 

"What are you doing?" Ben asked as Hux turned the bath tap on and found a good temperature. 

"Running you a bath." He said. Ben frowned.

"I wanna go to bed." He whined.

"I know, but you're covered in glitter and smell like sweat and alcohol so you are not getting in my bed like that." Hux sighed, stepping to stand in front of Ben. "I'm going to undress you now." He explained, hands moving to undo the bottom buttons of Ben's shirt and carefully pushed it off his shoulders. He kept his eyes on Ben's as his hands slid down, removed his shoes and socks and came back to undo his pants. 

"My boyfriend would not be pleased to hear about this." Ben muttered, pushing Hux's chest. 

"Ben, I'm your boyfriend." He said. Ben squinted at him. 

"Oh. Yeah." He sighed, letting Hux help him to stand before he pulled his pants and boxers off together. 

"Come." Hux said gently, taking Ben's hand and pulling him to the bath. He helped Ben step in and lowered him into the warm water. Ben hummed happily and leaned back, closing his eyes. Hux grabbed a wash cloth and started washing Ben, running it up and down his arms and across his chest. Ben's eyes stayed closed and he let Hux moved him gently when needed.

"Why is there so much glitter on you?" Hux muttered. 

"Rey was a fairy, she threw it all over me." Ben mumbled back. Hux nodded silently and finished his task of cleaning Ben up. He decided to leave his hair and reached the drain the water. 

"Up now." He pulled Ben's hands and helped him out. "Dry yourself off for me while I get you some clothes." He ordered, handing Ben a towel. Ben obeyed and Hux quickly returned and helped him into boxers, sweats and a loose shirt.

"Let's go to bed." He whispered, taking Ben's hand and leading him back to his room. He carefully pulled the covers back but Ben's hands slid to his hips and turned him around. He pulled Hux's lips to his and kissed him sloppily, hands running up Hux's chest. Hux froze and pulled away but Ben just moved to kiss at his neck.

"Ben, stop it." He growled. But Ben kissed him again, tugging at Hux's lip with his teeth.

"Come on, don't you want me?" Ben breathed, trying to pull his shirt off but Hux grabbed his wrists and pulled them away, Ben trying to yank them free but Hux held firm.

"Not when you're like this." He said firmly, Ben dropped his hands and pouted. "Bed, now." He ordered. Ben slumped but crawled under the covers, turning to face away from Hux as he got in behind him. Hux signed and leaned up against the pillows, watching Ben in silence. After a few minutes he gave up on the silent treatment and rolled over to curled into Hux's body. He buried his face in his chest as Hux wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

"Thank you for getting me." He muttered. 

"I will always get you Ben, no matter what. I'm glad you called me." He said, Ben's hand grabbing onto his shirt. Eventually Ben fell asleep but Hux spent the majority of the night watching him, stroking his hair and making sure he didn't wake up and need anything. 

Hux eventually dozed off around six in the morning and was woken up at ten to Ben jumping out of bed and running into the bathroom to throw up. Hux followed him quickly and crouched beside him, pulling his hair out of his face as Ben's stomach emptied itself. Hux rubbed his back gently with his free hand and waited until Ben stopped heaving. 

"You okay?" He asked gently as Ben flushed the toilet and slumped back onto his butt. He got a groan in reply as Hux grabbed a hand towel and wiped Ben's face off, handed him some mouthwash and sat down next to him. Ben laid down on his side and placed his head in Hux's lap, Hux combing his fingers through Ben's hair. 

"What the fuck happened last night?" Ben asked, a hand over his eyes. "My head is going to split in two." 

"Do you remember anything?" Hux asked. 

"Nothing substantial. How did I get here?" 

"You called me. You were really drunk and you said you thought someone put something in your drink. I came and picked you up on a random street corner." Hux explained, Ben looked up at him, squinting.

"Fuck." He groaned again. "I'm really sorry, this is beyond embarrassing." He said. 

"Don't apologize. I want to be able to take care of you when you need it, so I'm glad you called me. Especially if you were drugged or anything." Hux assured him firmly. Ben laughed gently before pushing himself to sit cross legged in front of Hux. "You're in college, things happen. I just want to do my best to keep you safe." Ben smiled at that. 

"You're the sweetest." He said, swaying a little. 

"Do you want to go back to bed?" Hux asked. Ben nodded slowly. "You done throwing up?"

"I think so." Hux stood and helped Ben up. "Wait, I need to call Poe. I hope he hasn't called the cops or something." He said quickly as Hux led him into the bedroom. 

"He called last night, I spoke with him and told him I had you and you were safe. But you should at least text him and let him know you're alright still." Hux explained. 

"You talked to him?" Ben asked as he sat on the edge of the bed. 

"Yes, briefly. I had to make sure he knew you were safe with me." Hux pulled the covers back as Ben slid into them, and sat next to Ben. 

"You're the best." Ben said, Hux ran his fingers through his hair while scratching his scalp the way he knew Ben loved. Ben closed his eyes and purred, pulling the comforter up a bit. 

"Are you going to join me?" Ben asked quietly, peeking up at Hux. 

"I have a little work I need to do this morning, you just rest I'll come check on you soon. Come get me if you need anything though, yeah?" He said, leaning down to place a kiss on Ben's forehead. 

"M'kay." Ben said sleepily. Hux waited for another few minutes and Ben was fast asleep so he got up and went to the kitchen to work.

Around two that afternoon Hux was working at the island. He had been in to check on Ben a couple of times and found him sound asleep so he went to continue his work. Now he heard footsteps behind him,

"There's coffee if you want it." He said, feeling hands slide over his shoulders.

"Thank you." Ben purred in his ear, tucking his nose into Hux's neck. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked, leaning back into Ben's body as his arms snaked around Hux's waist.

"Like I got hit by a train." Ben muttered. "Are you still working?" He asked, leaning his chin on Hux's shoulder. 

"Yes, but I'll be finished in just a moment and then we can do whatever you'd like." Hux assured Ben, getting a pleased noise in response before Ben got himself some coffee.

Later that evening they were lounging on the living room floor, Ben had taken the cushions off the couch and brought pillows from the bedroom and made a nest with blankets while they watched movies all day. They'd just finished their third rom-com and Ben was laying across Hux's legs while Hux absently ran a hand through his hair.

"What are you thinking about?" Ben asked to break their silence, poking Hux's ribs. Hux looked down at him, thinking for a moment.

"You." He said. Ben blinked,

"Me? What about me?" He asked, sitting up to look in Hux's eyes.

"Just how special you are, and how fortunate I am." He grinned, Ben rolling his eyes.

"You're such a sap." He teased, but leaned in to kiss him anyways. Hux's hands found his back and pulled him closer. Ben leaned back until he fell onto his back, pulling Hux on top of him. Hux braced himself on both hands and pressed his tongue into Ben's mouth. Ben moaned and wrapped his legs around Hux's hips, sliding his arms over his neck as Hux kissed him breathless. Hux moved down to bite at Ben's neck, making him arch into his body more.

"I love you, Hux." Ben breathed in his ear.


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry for the delay but have a chapter! this one's dramatic kind of but i like it and love the losers so much. fun things coming in the future im honestly really excited about! enjoy and thanks for all the love and comments!

"I love you, Hux." 

They both paused, Ben not realizing he said that out loud right away. Hux pulled back and looked down at him, Ben's legs around his waist and wrists pinned under his hands. His eyes searched Ben's face and Ben wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. The silence that lasted maybe a few seconds felt like hours.

"One more time?" Hux said, eyes narrowing. Ben swallowed hard and stared at him like a deer in head lights. "Ben." He warned.

"I love you." He whispered. Hux studied him another minute. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that probably, you don't have to say it back." He rambled, Hux grinning down at him. "What?"

"Shut up." Hux growled, "I love you, too." 

"Really?" Ben asked, voice barely audible. Hux nodded and leaned back down to kiss Ben. He let go of Ben's wrists and both Ben's hands moved to cup his face as they kissed. Hux was kissing him so hard they both could barely breathe but neither one cared. Ben's hands pulled at Hux's clothes as he moaned into his mouth. 

"Bed, now." Ben muttered against Hux's lips, Hux groaned in agreement but kissed him another moment before pulling away a bit. "Quickly." Ben ordered, pushing Hux off him and hopping to his feet. Hux scrambled to follow and they all but ran down the hall, Hux's hands firm on Ben's hips behind him. Once they got into Hux's room Ben turned around to face him, Hux instantly connecting their lips again. Ben melted right away and slid his arms around Hux's waist, 

"Tell me again." Hux said, pushing Ben backwards a few steps. 

"I love you." Ben breathed. Hux smirked and pulled Ben's shirt off in one swift movement. He crowed Ben backwards again until his knees hit the bed and he fell onto his back. He propped up on his elbows right away to look back up at Hux. "What?" He asked, watching Hux's eyes rake over him a few times.

"You're perfect." He muttered before kneeling between Ben's legs, taking his thigh in one hand as he leaned over him. Ben arched his back under the weight of Hux's body, Hux's lips pressed to his neck and moved down to his collarbone. Ben's hands moved to grab at Hux's waist but were quickly grabbed and pinned above his head. Ben felt a jolt of anxiety with that but tried to brush it aside when Hux kissed him again. His arms tensed as he balled his fists, trying to focus on Hux's mouth. 

"Are you alright?" Hux's voice sounded too far away in his head. Ben didn't realize he was shaking and breathing heavily until now as he looked at Hux above him, looking down at him with concern. 

"I need a minute, please." He whispered, voice cracking. Hux quickly moved off Ben's body and sat facing him. Ben sat up too and tried to calm the racing in his chest. 

"Ben? What do you need?" Hux asked slowly. 

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Ben said, looking at his hands, "My chest feels so tight I think it might explode." He explained. 

"Angel, I think you're having a panic attack." Hux told him. Ben looked confused. "You've never had one before?" He asked, Ben shook his head. "Okay. I want you to take three slow, deep breaths for me, okay?" Ben did so, it took him a few tries but Hux was patient. 

"Great. I'm going to go grab you some water alright? I will be right back." He said. Ben nodded and Hux got to his feet and went to the kitchen for a glass of water. 

When he got back Ben had grabbed one of his sweaters and was sitting against the headboard in the middle of the bed with his knees hugged up to his chest. Hux walked over and set the glass on the nightstand. 

"Can I sit next to you?" He asked gently. Ben nodded so Hux sat next to him and was silent for a while. Ben's breathing eventually slowed down and he leaned his forehead on his knees. Hux quietly grabbed the glass and nudged Ben's hand with it. Ben looked up and took it, taking a few sips before handing it back to Hux.

"Is it alright if I touch you?" Hux asked, getting another small nod is reply. Hux moved and maneuvered Ben a little so he was sitting behind him between his legs. He carefully rested his hands on Ben's forearms and gave him a minute. Ben moved to grab Hux's hands and pulled them so Hux's arms were wrapped around his waist as he hugged them to his body. Hux rested his chin on Ben's shoulder as he felt Ben relax from the pressure. 

After what was maybe ten minutes Ben was more relaxed and he leaned back against Hux. Hux shifted to lean against the headboard so Ben could relax on his chest. He still had a firm grip on Hux's hands but Hux didn't mind a bit.

"Can I ask you something?" Hux broke their silence. 

"Yeah." 

"Did I do something to make you uncomfortable? You can tell me if something I did made you panic, I would rather know and not do such things." He said slowly. Ben hesitated. 

"No. It wasn't you." He muttered.

"Okay." Hux said. They were quiet again for a long time before Ben sat up and turned to face Hux.

"I just kind of remembered what happened at the party and I think that's why I freaked out." He said, looking at his hands.

"Okay. Can you tell me what happened? Did someone hurt you?" Hux said, trying not to sound too upset.

"No. Well, I think he could've." Ben said, biting his lip. "He tried to um...force himself on me. He must've put something in my drink and we were dancing but when I started to feel dizzy he took me upstairs to his room to sit. He was trying to kiss me but I couldn't get out of his grip and he..." Ben's voice cracked again and he was trying to blink back tears. Hux gently took one of Ben's hands in his. "He pushed me down on the bed and held me down, he kissed me and called me a whore when he tried to get my shirt off. When he took his belt off is when I pushed him off and ran." Tears fell down his face now. 

"Hey, hey." Hux bent down to look at Ben's face, carefully using his free hand to brush his hair back and stroke his cheek lightly. "You're okay, you're safe." He assured Ben. Ben looked up at him for a moment before throwing his arms around Hux's neck and crying into his shoulder. Hux carefully pulled Ben into his lap and held him close, stroking his back. "You're okay." He repeated. Eventually Ben's shoulders stopped shaking and he was only sniffling here and there. Ben pulled himself up and looked at Hux, eyes red and puffy.

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

"No, there is nothing to be sorry for. Thank you for telling me what happened. You're okay now and you are safe." Hux said, brushing dark hair from Ben's face. Ben smiled weakly before sliding out of Hux's lap and laying down, tugging at Hux's shirt for him to follow. Hux gladly did as Ben rolled over and pressed his back to Hux's chest. Hux wrapped an arm around Ben's waist and tucked his face in Ben's neck- that made Ben purr a little for him. They laid together for a long time, maybe half an hour before Hux said anything else. 

"We should go to bed." He muttered in Ben's ear, Ben groaned, half asleep. "You go wash your face, I'll get the pillows from the living room." He said, sitting up slowly, Ben rolling onto his back to look up at him. 

"Thank you." He said weakly, sitting up so his face was inches from Hux.

"No need, I just want you to be okay." Hux assured, pressing a gentle kiss on Ben's foreheads before he got up and left the room. 

Ben did as he was told and washed his face and tied his hair up in a bun before going back into the bedroom where Hux was pulling the covers back. 

"Can I ask who he was?" Hux said. Ben paused.

"I don't think it matters, there's nothing to be done about it." Ben said, sitting on the edge of the bed, Hux crossing to stand in front of him. 

"What do you mean?" He said, a little roughly.

"Hux, I can't tell you because there's nothing you can do about it." Ben said.

"That's not tr-"

"Yes it is!" Ben interrupted. "You're a teacher! What are you going to do? Go to the Dean or someone and say 'hey this student that I'm fucking got assaulted please do something'? You know that's impossible." Ben said, almost yelling.

"Ben." Hux's tone was a warning. "Do not yell at me." He knelt down in front of Ben. "You're right, okay? You're right, I can't do anything here. I just don't like feeling so helpless." He said, hands finding a place on Ben's knees.

"I'm sorry. I know you don't but it'll be fine, alright? I'm okay." Ben said, combing his fingers through Hux's hair. 

"I love you." Hux said, leaning up. 

"I love you too." Ben said and kissed him gently, Hux's hands sliding up his thighs. Hux pulled away and made Ben whine a little,

"You know you aren't just someone I'm fucking, right?" He asked.

"Yes, I know." Ben smiled.

"Good. Now, bed." Hux stood and crawled past Ben on the bed to his side. Ben flopped down and turned to face Hux as he watched him flip the lights out. He settled on his back and Ben slid over a bit more to rest his head on his chest, draping a leg over Hux's. 

"Goodnight." Hux said. 

"G'night." Ben muttered, already falling asleep. Hux pressed his nose to the top of Ben's head before dozing off himself.

Hux was woken up in his favorite way- Ben's weight across his hips and his warm mouth on his neck. He groaned at the pressure and a low laugh rumbled in Ben's throat as he nipped at Hux's jawline.

"Morning." Ben purred before kissing Hux and tugging at his lower lip between his teeth. Hux's hands ran up Ben's back, curling his fingers into the fabric of his shirt. Ben sat up across his hips, trailing his fingers down Hux's stomach. 

"Good morning, angel." Hux grinned, sitting up to slide an arm around Ben's waist and kissed him harder. They were interrupted by Ben's phone ringing. 

"I need to answer that, it's probably Poe freaking out." He muttered against Hux's lips. Hux didn't stop though, just pulled him closer.

"Then get it." He challenged. Ben groaned but slid out of Hux's lap and grabbed his phone from the dresser.

"Hello?" He answered, watching Hux from where he stood. 

"Ben! Where are you?" Poe's voice came.

"I'm still with my boyfriend." He said, raising an eyebrow as Hux shifted to sit on the edge of the bed in front of him. "I'll be back in a bit." 

"Are you alright? What happened at the party?" Poe pried. Ben rolled his eyes as Hux reached out to grab his waist, pulling Ben between his legs. "Armie said someone drugged you?" He continued. 

"Armie did?" Ben raised an eyebrow at Hux, who was too busy running his fingers under Ben's shirt.

"Yeah he said you called him. Would you just get back here soon, I'm worried about you." Poe said. Before Ben could reply Hux had snatched his phone. 

"Hey, Poe. Yeah, it's Armie again- Ben will be back in an hour but he's a little occupied at the moment." He said before hanging up and tossing Ben's phone on the foot of the bed.

"That was rude." Ben said, grinning despite it. 

"I know." Hux growled, yanking Ben down on top of him.


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DANG less than week between updates! i just wanted to post this chapter because i wrote it in one day right after i finished the last one so here you go! as always thanks for the love and comments make me SMILE you all are so sweet and keep me motivated to write this!

"I'll fucking kill him." Poe said.

"Stop, no you won't." Ben replied, he had gotten back to the dorms that afternoon and filled Poe in on what happened at the party. "You won't say anything to anyone about this." He added. 

"But Ben, the creep was gonna rape you. He's been after you for so long now but I didn't think he'd ever do something so fucked up." Poe shook his head, looking at his hands. They were both sitting on Ben's bed talking. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked again even though he'd asked a dozen times in the last hour.

"Yeah, I am. My boyf- Armie," He could at least use a name now, "Made sure I was okay and safe." He explained. "Also, I may have told him I loved him last night." He said sheepishly. 

"You what?" Poe's jaw all but hit the floor. "What did he say? Did he say it back?" He pressed. Ben bit his lip and hesitated before answering. 

"He did." He said. "I was so scared he wasn't going too, it hasn't been that long. And I've never said that to anyone before." Poe was beaming. 

"I'm so happy for you, Ben. Really." He said, Ben tried to hide the blush he got thinking about Hux. "Am I allowed to meet him yet?" He asked with a smirk. Ben sighed.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to get mad at me, and not tell anyone. Even Rey. Deal?" Ben said seriously. 

"Ben, you make it sound like you're dating a secret agent." He rolled his eyes.

"Poe, I'm serious. No one can know." He said. 

"Alright." Poe nodded. "It won't leave this room." 

"Okay. He's a teacher." Ben said. Poe gave him a blank look for a moment.

"Like an elementary school teacher?" He asked. Ben bit the inside of his cheek.

"No. Like a university English professor." He said slowly. Poe stared at him another minute before the realization flooded his face.

"Like, your professor? The hot red head, right?" He asked. Ben nodded carefully. "Ben!" He yelled, slapping his leg. 

"Hey! No violence!" Ben said, shoving Poe's hand away. 

"I have so many questions. Mostly- how the fuck did that happen?" 

"We hooked up before classes even started not knowing what was gonna happen. It wasn't like either of us intentionally started this situation." He explained.

"He's the guy you hooked up with the night before the first day, isn't he?" Poe asked, putting things together.

"Yeah. That's him." Ben said quickly.

"Ben. How can you think this is a good idea?" He asked harshly. 

"You literally just said you're happy for me." Ben snapped. 

"I know, but that was before you told me just how stupid you are." 

"I don't get why you're being an ass about it now. The only thing you didn't know was that he's a teacher. You even knew he was older and didn't seem to care about that anymore." Ben crossed his arms over his chest. 

"Ben, do you hear yourself? How is something with your teacher going to work out? You're going to keep it secret for how long? Until after you graduate? How will you explain that down the road, huh? How can someone his age love a twenty year old anyways." He said, stopping himself when he realized what he said, the look on Ben's face apparent. "Ben, I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"No, you did." Ben stopped him, standing up and grabbing his book bag. "Just forget it." He said, trying not to sound as hurt as he felt as he exited their room, slamming the door behind him. He went to the library across campus and slumped down in a chair, resting his arms on the table and burying his face in them for a few minutes. He tried to ignore Poe's words spinning around in his head- what if Hux didn't actually love him? What if they don't work out and this is just a mistake? 

He pushed those thoughts down though and pulled his work out to try and get the work he should've done the last two days done before the new week started.

He stayed in the library until later that evening before resigning himself to the fact that he had to go back to their dorm room. He didn't want to see Poe, he was still fuming about what he had said. Eventually he packed his things up and went back though, carefully opening the door and seeing Poe propped up in bed with his laptop open in front of him.

"Hey. We missed you at dinner." He offered. Ben ignored him and dropped his school bag by his desk. "Ben." Poe said, but was still ignored as Ben grabbed clothes from his dresser. "I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it and I especially didn't mean to hurt you." He continued. Ben huffed and went into the bathroom, shutting the door and turning the shower on. He pulled his phone out before getting undressed,

-i miss you. 

He shucked his clothes off and stood in the shower under the hot water for a few minutes before getting on with his life. By the time he was out with a towel around his waist he'd gotten a reply.

\--i miss you too, angel. everything okay? 

He smiled to himself, he loved when Hux called him that. 

-yeah, poe and i got into a fight though. he's being a jerk.

Ben got dressed and exited the bathroom, ignoring Poe watching him get into bed. 

"Ben, can we please talk?" Poe pleaded. 

"No." Ben sighed, grabbing the book he's behind reading for Hux's class and checking his phone again. 

\--i'm sorry. anything i can do?

-no. i just don't want to be in this room with him. 

No reply for a couple minutes.

\--do you want me to come get you? 

Ben hesitated. 

-no. i mean i do...but we have to follow the rules.

\--okay. i'll see you tomorrow my dear. i love you.

He couldn't ignore the butterflies that he got from that as he smiled at his phone. 

\- i love you too. 

He put his phone aside and read until he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore.

The next three days passed slowly. Ben still wasn't speaking to Poe and tried to spend as little time as possible in their room. And he shut down every attempt Poe made to talk with him, he wasn't ready to listen to him. Thursday afternoon Ben was walking to his Art History class, he'd left a little early and it was nice outside, so he was taking his time getting there when he saw Vicrul coming in the other direction. He swallowed hard and forced himself to keep walking until they were in front of each other, Vicrul stepping into his path to make him stop. 

"Move." Ben said, not looking him in the eyes. 

"What was that?" Vic growled. Ben ignored him and stepped to the side, but Vic followed, crowding closer to him and forcing him to take a step back. "What's the matter, Solo?" He grabbed Ben's wrist, "Cat got your tongue?" Ben tried to yank his arm away but the panic in his chest was rising and making him not be able to think.

"Let go." Ben gritted through his teeth, looking around to see if anyone was near. 

"You know that was fun the other night." Vicrul went on, ignoring Ben and tightening his grip. "You're pretty easy, huh?" He purred, his other hand giving a single tug at the collar of Ben's shirt- almost playfully. Ben tensed his jaw and saw Hux walking towards them behind Vic. 

"Please let me go." He muttered, catching Hux's eye. 

"Hey, get the fuck away from him." Poe's voice came up quickly behind him, shoving Vicrul's chest, him letting Ben go as he stumbled backwards. 

"You little-" Vicrul swung his fist but Poe ducked and put himself between them, allowing Ben to take another step back as Hux jogged over to them.

"You wanna hit me? Go ahead." Poe challenged.

"Gentlemen, what's the problem?" He interjected, making Poe glare at him as Vicrul put his fists down and stepped back.

"Nothing, Sir." Vicrul snarled, shooting Ben a deathly look. 

"Get to wherever you need to be, please. And don't let me see this behavior again- I won't be as nice next time." Hux warned, Vicrul turning on his heel and stalking off. Poe turned to Ben,

"You good?" He asked. Ben nodded and glanced at Hux with a pleading look. Poe bit his lip, clearly annoyed but walked off after a moment. Hux instantly stepped closer to Ben.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" He said, reaching for Ben's hands instinctively. Ben pulled his hands back but didn't move.

"I'm okay." He said. "Sorry, I just don't want anyone to see." He said when Hux looked a bit hurt.

"No, of course. My mistake." He smiled. "You sure you're alright?" He pressed.

"Yes. Now Poe's even more pissed at me though." He huffed, crossing his arms and pouting. 

"What are you doing right now?" Hux asked.

"I have class in ten minutes." He said.

"Okay, are you done after?" Ben nodded. "Okay, I'll pick you up at the usual spot and we can go grab dinner or something, yeah?" He asked.

"That would be nice." Ben smiled. "Thank you." Hux smiled back.

"Of course, now get to class." He said, taking a step back out of Ben's way. "Love you." He whispered with a wink. 

"Love you." Ben grinned, walking past him and to his class.

Later that evening Ben and Hux were in his living room eating takeout burgers and fries. Ben was still on edge from earlier and found it hard to relax.

"So, do you wanna talk about what happened with Poe?" Hux asked when they had finished eating. Ben hesitated, he knew he needed to tell him that Poe knows about them but he was afraid what Hux will think.

"Don't be mad." Ben said. Hux cocked his head.

"Why would I be mad?" 

"Because I told him about us." He said, looking at his hands. Hux was quiet for a long time and Ben eventually looked up at him.

"You told him?" He repeated. Ben chewed his lip,

"Yes. Only because we were talking about what happened at the party and I need him to trust me so that's why I told him." He explained.

"Trust you? You two are fighting now so what happened?" Hux said, sitting up straighter.

"Well when I told him everything he was kind of rude, he said it won't work out and then he um..he said he didn't know how you could love me." Ben's voice cracked. "That's why we're fighting because I just left after that and won't talk to him. He tried to take it back but I know he meant it. And what if he's right?" Ben asked helplessly. Hux frowned and slid closer to Ben, taking one of his hands in his own. 

"Hey, don't say that. I love you so much, okay?" He asked, brushing his other hand over Ben's cheek and looking over his face. "Okay?" He said again when Ben didn't answer. 

"Okay." He said quietly. 

"Baby, come here." Hux muttered, sliding his arms around Ben's waist and pulled him to him. Ben's arms wound around his neck as he tucked his face into Hux's shoulder as Hux pulled him into his lap. 

"So you're not mad?" Ben asked quietly after a few minutes, sitting up with a knee on either side of Hux's hips.

"No, dear, I'm not mad. This does explain why Poe glared at me when I intervened today." He laughed, making Ben smile. "Ah, there you are." Hux grinned, leaning up to catch Ben's lips gently. Ben made a happy sound in the back of his throat and moved his hands to rest on Hux's chest. Hux slid his tongue over Ben's lower lip and into his mouth, his own hands grabbing onto Ben's hips. 

"I want you to stay." Hux muttered, moving down Ben's neck. Ben pulled away a little and looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. "I know, I know. Rules." Hux rolled his eyes and leaned back against the couch. 

"You know I want to stay. But I should probably go try and fix things with Poe before we go breaking more rules." Ben sighed, combing his fingers through Hux's hair. 

"More?" Hux asked.

"Well, we've both told our best friends." Ben knew Hux had explained to Phas was what going on. "And also today you almost touched me in the middle of campus. I just think we need to be really careful." Ben said quietly. 

"No, you're right. And I'm sorry about that again, I was just worried about you." He explained. Ben smiled.

"I know, babe. I appreciate it but I don't want you to get in trouble because of me." Ben said. Hux just smiled at him and kissed him again. They lingered in it a few moments before breaking away. "I'll drive you back?" Hux asked. 

"Yeah, I need to fix things."


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry its been a minute again. this chapter is kinda short im sorry but if i continued with the next part it would've gotten too long and ive been writing really slowly anyways so would rather give yall a short chapter for now! ive gotten some really nice comments lately that have really made me glad i keep writing this even when i doubt the whole story! so thank you guys! more coming soon i promise it won't be so slowly and there's big stuff coming! love yall!

Ben walked into their room after Hux dropped him off and Poe was sitting at his desk with a textbook open in front of him. He didn't look up when Ben shut the door and walked to sit on his own bed. 

"Poe? Can we talk?" He asked. Poe looked over at him and hesitated before turning around in his chair to face Ben. 

"Where've you been?" He asked. 

"With Hux." He said shortly. They were both silent for a long time. "Poe, I really need you to be okay with this." Ben broke the silence. Poe sighed. 

"I just don't want you to get hurt." He said slowly. 

"I'm not going to. Poe, he's good for me and I really think we can make it work." Ben said.

"You really think you love him?"

"I know I do." There was another silence. 

"Okay. I trust you, but I want to actually meet him, if that's alright?" He suggested. 

"I'm sure we can do that. Thank you." Ben smiled. Poe rolled his eyes,

"Yeah, yeah." He laughed and eased the tension in the room. 

"Also, thanks for saving me earlier. I was frozen." Ben said. Poe smiled softly.

"Of course, Ben. The creep needs to learn a lesson. And someone had to step in before your boyfriend did and got you both in trouble." He teased. 

"Seriously though, I appreciate it." Ben told him. "I just don't know how long I can keep avoiding him without something happening." He sighed. Poe shrugged,

"I'll keep an eye out and walk with you as much as possible. Hopefully he just lets it go soon." Ben nodded silently. Poe sighed,

"Rey and I were gonna watch a movie in her room, you wanna come?" He offered, Ben grinned.

"I'd love to." 

\--

The next evening Ben was spending the night at Hux's and they were lying on the couch after a movie, making out. 

"Hey, I have to ask you something." Ben said, Hux biting at his neck as he lay over Ben's body.

"Can't it wait?" Hux groaned, pressing his lips to Ben's hungrily. Ben laughed into his mouth but pushed him back gently.

"Two minutes?" He asked. "And then you can shut me up anyway you'd like." He purred, biting his lip. 

"Fine." Hux whined, sitting up across Ben's hips. "What's up?" Ben propped up on his elbows, shifting under Hux's weight. 

"So Poe and I talked, and things are fine." He started. "But, he wants to meet you." He continued slowly. Hux paused.

"What?" He asked. 

"He wants to meet you. He's clearly really protective of me and he's trying to be supportive but he doesn't like not knowing who you are and seeing how you treat me." He explained. Hux chewed his lip and thought.

"And you're okay with this?" He asked.

"Of course." Ben smiled. "I don't have any reason to think otherwise. I know he'll like you once he gets to know you, and see's just how good you are." He added, stroking his hand down Hux's chest.

"Okay, I think that's fine. As long as you do too." He said. Ben grinned.

"Great. Because I kind of already told him we would get coffee together in the morning." He said, trying not to sound nervous. 

"Ben!" Hux sighed. 

"I'm sorry! I just want him to trust us. And I want to show you off to someone at least." He assured Hux. Hux shook his head with a laugh.

"It's okay. It'll be fine." He said, not sounding as confident as he would like to. Ben grinned up at him again.

"Okay. That's all, now I'm all yours." He smirked. 

"Darling, you've always been mine." Hux growled, leaning down to kiss him again. Ben whined into his mouth and slid his arms around Hux's neck. He arched into Hux's body as their tongues slid over the others. Ben's hands moved to tug at Hux's shirt, pulling it up his torso until Hux pulled back and let Ben take it off him. Hux sat up again and looked Ben over before standing up and pulling Ben by the hand to follow him. Ben let go of him and jogged ahead of him to the bedroom. He was sitting on the edge of the bed by the time Hux caught up, he paused to lean in the door way and look at Ben. 

"You're so perfect." He said, smirking when Ben bowed his head to try and hide a faint blush. Hux crossed to kneel in front of him and tipped his chin with a couple fingers to look at him. "Good." He muttered, Ben's eyes searching his face for something. Hux's hands slid firmly over his thighs and down his legs, Hux not moving his eyes from Ben's face as he slid his socks off. 

"Shirt off." He ordered. Ben obeyed quickly and threw his shirt aside. Hux hummed to himself. "Stand." He scooted backwards a little as Ben stood above him. Hux could hear Ben's breath catch as he reached for the zipper of his jeans. He carefully undid them and yanked them down Ben's legs, guiding his feet to step out of them before being tossed aside. Hux pressed his lips to the inside of Ben's thigh, flicking his tongue over the skin there before gently nipping at him. One of Ben's hands carded through his hair as Hux moved up a few inches, leaving a bruise behind him. His hands slid up the back of Ben's legs, over the curve of his ass to grab onto his hips. Ben whimpered when Hux pressed his nose against his still clothed erection, Hux slid his mouth up the length and lazily mouthed at the head for a moment. 

Hux pulled himself to stand, one hand sliding to the small of Ben's back and the other around the back of his neck as he kissed Ben. Ben grabbed at his shoulders and stepped back until he hit the mattress, pulling Hux down on top of him. Hux went right for Ben's neck, sliding a hand around his throat gently to keep him still as he marked the skin there. 

"Hux." Ben whined. 

"Yes?" He asked slyly, sliding his hand down to palm Ben through his boxers. All he got in response was a moan. "Your words, dear." He purred in Ben's ear. 

"Need you, now." He said, Hux hesitated. "Please." Ben added.

"Good boy." Hux muttered against Ben's skin. Ben couldn't hold in the happy little noise at that, Hux knew that's what he'd been waiting to hear. He straddled Ben's hips and looked down at him, "You're such a good boy. Did you know that?" He purred, Ben shifting under his weight. Ben groaned and his hands pulled at the belt on Hux's jeans. Hux let him undo it and slide it off before he undid Hux's pants also. "So needy too." He teased. 

"Shut up." Ben whined, sitting up and kissing Hux's neck. Hux let him for a minute before grabbing him by the hair and pulling him back to look at him. 

"Watch the mouth." He growled, Ben's pupils blown as Hux felt his cock twitch under him. Ben didn't say anything but lowered his gaze. "Good." He praised, moving his hand to run through Ben's hair. "I'll fuck you now, if you can be behave. Can you do that for me?" He asked. Ben nodded quickly and Hux kissed his forehead gently before pushing him down again, rolling off him and grabbing what he needed. Ben pulled his boxers off and watched Hux shuck off his jeans and boxers in one move before he settled back between Ben's legs, nudging them apart a little. Ben's eyes fell shut when Hux slid a lubed finger into him, slowly stretching him. Hux loved the way his back arched when he added a second, Ben whimpering as he did so. 

"God, you're so hot. Are you good?"He asked after a minute of watching Ben moan quietly.

"Yes." Ben breathed and whined when Hux withdrew his fingers. "Hurry." He fussed as Hux got a condom on and lifted Ben's hips off the bed a few inches. 

"Patience, my love." He growled before sinking into Ben, who groaned and pulled Hux down to kiss him. Hux moved slowly and kissed Ben back, his tongue rough against Ben's. Ben moaned into his mouth as his fingernails scratched at Hux's back, pushing his hips up to meet Hux's slow thrusts. Ben broke their kiss to bite at Hux's neck while quietly whimpering in his ear. Hux groaned and pushed deeper into Ben, one of Ben's hands grabbing at the blankets on the bed. 

"Please, Hux, more." Ben muttered, his back arching a little, Hux not changing his rhythm though. Ben made an annoyed sound that turned into a moan when Hux bit his neck.

"I like hearing you beg for me, angel." He growled, propping up on one elbow as he slid his other hand between them to slowly stroke Ben in time with his thrusts. "Such a pretty little thing you are." He continued, Ben whining as he came over Hux's hand, Hux kissing him again as he did. Ben's hands curled up his back when Hux thrust harder into him, Ben squeezing around him as he came with a groan. Ben's tongue ran over the back of Hux's teeth as he whined into Hux's mouth. Hux slowly pulled out and moved his hand up to Ben's mouth and pressed two of his cum coated fingers to his lips. Ben instantly opened his mouth and swirled his tongue around Hux's fingers, eyes falling shut when Hux pressed them a bit further. 

"Such a good boy for me." Hux praised, slowly pulling his fingers out of Ben's mouth and placing a quick kiss on his lips. "So good." He added, hand trailing down Ben's neck and chest. "You're covered in your own cum." Hux purred in his ears as he continued wiping what was still on his hand on Ben's ribs. "Such a slut." Ben groaned and leaned up to catch Hux's lips again. 

They kissed another minute before Hux pulled away again.

"Shower." He said, standing up and discarding his condom before tugging Ben's arm until he stood. 

"Can't we just go to bed?" Ben whined, already sleepy. Hux just rolled his eyes and dragged Ben to the bathroom. He turned the shower on and waited for the temperature to be just right before stepping in, Ben right behind him. Hux leaned back against the wall and pulled Ben to him by the hips, connecting their lips. Ben hummed and slid his hands up Hux's chest. Hux slowly pushed him back before grabbing soap and slowly washing Ben's body, taking his time and giving Ben lots of kisses and praise. 

Once they were both cleaned, dried and in fresh clothes they finally climbed into bed. Ben curled into Hux's chest in the dark, fingers trailing over his stomach.

"Hux?" He asked, not sure if he was still awake.

"Yes angel?" Hux said.

"I love you." He said. Hux pulled him a bit tighter to his body.

"I love you." He assured before they fell asleep.


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry its been a month. but i got stuck on this chapter trying to get through to whats coming (fun stuff coming) but all the election anxiety im having pushed me through 2000 words of this nice, long chapter this evening so here you go. thanks as always for the views and kudos and comments it always makes me smile! love you all and sorry again for making yall wait so long for a mediocre chapter! <3<3

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Hux asked. They were standing outside a coffee shop waiting for Poe. 

"Shut up, you can't back out now. It'll be fine." Ben said, grabbing Hux's hand and pulling them together, leaning against the wall behind him.

"What if he hates me?" Hux frowned. Ben rolled his eyes.

"He won't. And besides, I love you and that's what matters." Ben purred, sliding his hands over Hux's shoulders. Hux sighed before placing a kiss on Ben's nose.

"Gross. Please tell me I don't have to watch this all day?" Poe's voice was behind them, making Hux jump to Ben's side. 

"Poe, ah sorry. Hey." Ben said, stepping away from the wall with a grin. "So, this is Hux." He grabbed Hux's arm and pulled him forward, "Hux, Poe." He added. 

"So nice to actually meet you in person." Hux smiled, holding his hand out. Poe hesitated before shaking it. 

"You too, it's about time I met the only person Ben's ever talked about." He smirked as they released hands. Hux glanced at Ben who rolled his eyes,

"Shall we?" He asked, opening the door to the shop. "You two go sit I'll get drinks." He said. Poe nodded and Hux grabbed his card from his wallet and held it out for Ben.

"On me." He grinned, Ben smiled and plucked the card from his fingers before going to the counter. Hux and Poe sat down at a nearby table and sat in awkward silence for a bit. "So, Ben said you're a business major?" He broke the silence. 

"Yep. And on scholarship with the football team." He added. 

"Wow, that's great." Hux smiled, Poe nodded and they fell back into silence.

"Okay, so, as his best friend I'm obligated to say this. If you ever hurt him, in any way, I will make your life miserable. I know he loves you and you guys are in a tough situation and I will be supportive but if you do anything to hurt Ben-" 

"Noted. But I have no intention of doing such a thing." Hux interjected. "I love him and will do everything in my power to keep him with me." He said firmly. "But, I do think it's great that he has a friend like you." He offered kindly. Poe nodded again just as Ben set their drinks down in front of them.

"Are we playing nicely, boys?" Ben teased as he plopped into the chair between the two, sliding his hand over Hux's thigh beneath the table.

"Always. Poe was just telling me he's on the football team." Hux grinned.

"Yeah, and how Ben hasn't been to a single game yet this season." Poe smirked while taking a sip of his drink. 

"That's not true." Ben rolled his eyes.

"It so is. You're gone almost every Friday night." He pointed out. 

"Is there a game this coming week?" Hux asked. Poe nodded. "Great. We will both be there." He said. Ben looked at him with a raised eyebrow. 

"We?" He echoed. Hux shrugged,

"Well, not together but yes." He said. Ben dragged his eyes over his face before looking back to Poe.

"What he said." 

Ben and Poe got into talking about an assignment for one of their shared classes so Hux sat back and listened, his hand entwined with Ben's on the table now. Then he saw someone walking into the shop that made him rip his hand from Ben's and stand up.

"Baby-" Ben started.

"Shush. Meet me at the car when you can." Hux muttered before walking away quickly. The boys turned to see Professor Mitaka walk in right at that moment. Ben quickly turned back around and slid down into his seat. 

"Fuck. Fuck shit." He whispered. "Talk about something." Ben told Poe when he heard Hux's voice behind him. 

"What?" Poe asked. 

"Forget it, get up and follow me." Ben said, both standing and walking to the door. Hux and Mitaka where standing to the side speaking but Ben caught their attention as he reached for the door. 

"Hello boys." Mitaka greeted.

"Oh, professors. Didn't see you there." Ben looked between them, trying not to roll his eyes at the laugh in Hux's eye. "Hope you're both well, so sorry but we're late to something." He rushed, grabbing Poe's arm and yanking him out of the store, ignoring the goodbyes from the other two men. 

"Slick." Poe teased as they walked down the street.

"Shut up." Ben shoved him gently with a laugh. "Sorry. That's never happened to us before." He explained.

"It's alright. Where are we going now?" Poe asked.

"His car is just around the corner. Mine's at his place but if you want to ride with us then I can drive you back to campus, yeah?" Ben asked gently. Poe shrugged,

"Sure." He said. 

They walked in silence until they got to Hux's car, Ben leaning against the passenger side while they waited. 

"So...do you like him?" Ben eventually asked. 

"I do. He seems nice enough." He said slowly, both of them grinning. A moment later Hux finally rounded the corner to them.

"Finally." Ben huffed.

"The man never stops talking." Hux laughed, sliding an arm around Ben's waist and kissing his temple. 

"I told Poe he could come back to the house so I can drive us back to the dorms?" Ben said, fixing the collar of Hux's shirt as he spoke. 

"Of course." Hux grinned, grabbing his keys and moving Ben aside to open his door for him. Poe couldn't help smiling to himself at how happy Ben looked with Hux as they got into the car. 

The drive was short and quiet, Hux's house not far from downtown. When they arrived Poe hesitated as the two went towards the front door. 

"I just have to grab some of my things, come in." Ben said with a wave of his hand. Poe followed them inside and waited in the entry as Ben went down the hall and Hux dumped his keys and wallet in the kitchen.

"Can I get you anything?" Hux asked. 

"No, thank you." Poe said just as Ben came back.

"Okay, we should go. I have a project to finish." He said, tossing his keys once. He stepped into Hux and pressed their lips together, a hand grabbing at his shirt when Hux's arm slid around his waist. He lingered there and slid his tongue over Hux's lips slowly before Hux pulled back.

"Get out of here then." He said lowly. Ben rolled his eyes and kissed him once more before stepping away. 

"I'll call you later." Ben said, opening the door for Poe who gladly stepped out. 

"Sounds good, love you. Nice to meet you Poe!" Hux called, Poe waving awkwardly as they walked to Ben's car and got in. 

\--

The week was slow, Ben was counting down the days until Thanksgiving break because all his classes were piling up getting ready for finals and there was still two weeks until their break. It was Friday night and he was waiting for Rey outside to go to the football game and cheer Poe on. He was definitely the worst friend for missing so many games that season. Hux said he would be there too but Ben was doubtful he would even see him. 

"Hey, ready?" Rey's voice pulled him from his thoughts as she came up next to him. 

"Let's go." He smiled, they linked arms and made their way across campus. The air was cold and Ben was wishing he'd worn a hat or something to keep his hair under control in this wind. "Nice of you to show your face at a game." Rey teased when they got to the field. 

"Shut up." Ben shoved her a little. She pushed him back and he stumbled, falling into someone.

"Careful there." A voice said in his ear as hands slid around his waist and placed him back on his feet. Ben quickly turned around at the familiar voice. 

"Thank you. So sorry, Professor." He said. Hux was smirking at him but Ben was too distracted by how good he looked. A dark green peacoat and black scarf up around his neck and some impossibly tight jeans. 

"Not a problem." Hux smirked as Rey came around Ben. 

"I'm sorry, that was my fault we were messing around and I pushed too hard." She explained. 

"Seriously, don't worry about it." He said with a smile. 

"Never see you at games, Sir." Ben said when Rey was distracted by Finn calling her name a few feet away. 

"Could say the same about you." Hux retorted. 

"Ben, you coming?" Rey called. 

"Run along." Hux nodded in her direction. Ben turned on his heel and walked to Rey and Finn.

"Who's that?" Rey asked, nodding at Hux. Ben looked back at him quickly but he was walking away to the stands. 

"One of my teachers." He shrugged. "Let's go get seats." He said and they all followed.

Ben had to admit he had no clue what football was about. He just cheered when their school's side did and tried to remember which helmet was Poe. He was also spending the majority of the game finding Hux in the crowd. He finally picked him out by his hair a few rows up to his right. The crowd erupted in a roar but Ben looked back up and Hux was already watching him with a smirk. Hux tipped his head behind them and was out of sight instantly. Ben paused and caught him as people started sitting again making his way down the bleachers and out. 

"Hey, I'll be right back." He said to Rey. 

"Where are you going? The games close to over." She asked, looking confused.

"Gotta find a restroom, okay?" He said. She nodded as he stood and took the stairs down two at a time. He looked around once he was on the ground, walking around the back of the stands. 

"Ben." He called, leaning on a post under the back of the bleachers. 

"What are you doing?" Ben asked, walking up to him. 

"Me? You're the one that was giving me bedroom eyes from the stands. You should really be careful about that." He teased. Ben rolled his eyes. 

"Well I can't help it when you look like that." He growled, glancing around them to make sure no one was around. 

"Oh?" Hux purred, grabbing at the collar of Ben's coat. Ben leaned in but Hux pushed his chest before they kissed. "Not here." He growled, Ben groaning. 

"Then where? Because you're being really unfair." He whined. Hux looked around. 

"My office? The admin building is right there?" He suggested. Ben hesitated.

"Okay." He said. Hux smirked and grabbed his hand, pulling him down a path away from the field. Ben grabbed onto his arm and they jogged a ways to the building where the staff offices are. Hux fumbled finding his keys for the side door. 

"Hurry." Ben hushed, glancing around. 

"Don't rush me." Hux laughed, unlocking the door and ushering Ben in, looking around them one more time before following him. Hux's office was right inside that door and he quickly unlocked it, shoving Ben in and locking the door. 

Ben was at him instantly, grabbing the collar on his coat and shoving him up against the door to kiss him. Hux moaned into his mouth and grabbed at his waist.

"Poe is going to kill me for ditching." Ben groaned when Hux kissed at his neck. 

"I'll have you back before the end of the game, he won't even know." Hux shushed him. Ben pulled his scarf off and undid the buttons of his coat to slide his hands around his waist. Hux grabbed Ben's face and brought their lips together again roughly. Ben shucked his own coat off and pressed against Hux. Hux flipped them around and slammed Ben against the wall. Ben's hands scrambled and got Hux's coat off as fast as he could. Hux hoisted Ben off the ground by the hips, him quickly wrapping his legs around Hux as he was pressed against the wall. Ben moaned loudly into his mouth, gripping his shoulders to hold himself up.

"You're so fucking hot." Hux growled against his neck. 

"You're wearing too many clothes." Ben breathed, unbuttoning Hux's shirt and shoving it off his shoulders. Hux laughed at him and moved to carry Ben towards his desk, setting him on the edge. He stood back and undid his jeans while Ben yanked his sweater over his head. Ben pulled him back in to kiss again, only able to see Hux from what light was coming in from outside. Hux slipped his tongue into Ben's mouth, sliding his hands up Ben's thighs and undoing his jeans. 

"Off, off." He muttered, Ben lifting himself up on his hands while Hux pushed his jeans and boxers down his legs and sunk to his knees, breaking their kiss. 

"Hux." Ben breathed just as he put his lips around Ben's erection lightly.

"Yes?" Hux pulled away.

"No, no no don't stop." Ben whined, getting a laugh in response but Hux obliged and took him back into his mouth. "Fuck." He breathed, tugging at Hux's hair gently. Hux ran his tongue up and down before taking almost all of him into his throat. Ben dropped his head back and moaned loudly, Hux gripping his thigh with one hand. Hux's mouth worked him painfully slow, moaning around his length and making Ben whine above him. Ben's head dropped to the side and he saw something through the window to the hall.

"Hux." He whispered, not getting a reply other than a moan. "There's someone in the hall, I see a light or something." He said, that made Hux pull off and jump to his feet. 

"Shit." He muttered, walking to the window and glancing around. Ben hopped to his feet and yanked his pants back on. 

"What is it?" He asked. 

"The security guard." Hux said, quickly grabbing for their clothes. "Hide under the desk." He ordered, throwing his shirt on at light speed and flipping on a small light as Ben dove under the desk with clothes in hand. Then there was a knock at the door. Hux cleared his throat and answered it. 

"Hi." He said, Ben could hear the charming smile basically. 

"Everything alright here? It's way passed office hours." A rough voice said. 

"Yep, all good. Just forgot some paperwork I needed for the weekend, let myself in the side door. I'll be gone in just a minute." He explained. Silence. 

"Alright. Have a good evening." The man said. 

"Thank you, you as well." Hux said. Ben waited to hear the door close. "Okay, he's gone." Hux said, Ben crawling out of his spot on the floor. 

"Thank god." He sighed, standing up and pulling his shirt and coat on. 

"C'mon let's get out of here." Hux said, throwing his coat back on and holding his hand out. Ben took it gladly. 

"That was close." He said as they exited the building. 

"Yes. It was, wasn't it?" They both burst out laughing. "You need to get back to your friends. Sadly I think the game is over." He nodded to the groups hanging around be the field. Ben sighed. 

"This won't go well. I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked. 

"Yes, study date?" Hux asked with a grin. Ben nodded and kissed him. 

"Goodnight."

"Night, angel." Hux purred as Ben jogged away. 

He found Poe and Rey standing by the field, clearly waiting for him. 

"Hey, sorry." He sighed. 

"Are you alright? Rey said you disappeared." Poe asked. Ben nodded.

"Yeah, sorry. I had to deal with something." He said, looking at Rey who was staring at him with a weird expression. "What?" He asked.

"That's not the coat you had on before." She said. Ben furrowed his brow and looked down. Sure enough, he had somehow grabbed Hux's green coat without either of them noticing. Fuck. Poe looked at him quizzically, "That looks like the coat that professor was- OH MY GOD!" She yelled. Ben and Poe both panicked, Poe slapping a hand over her mouth as they dragged her to the side where no one was standing. 

"Don't say a word." Ben hissed. 

"That's his coat! What are you doing with it? Are you sleeping with him?" She went on and on. Poe was trying not to laugh. 

"Rey." Ben growled. "Shut. Up."

"I can't believe you went to fuck him in the middle of my game." Poe snarked.

"I didn't fuck him." Ben snapped. Rey looking between them. 

"Then why are you wearing his coat?" She chimed in. 

"Okay. Fine, we were fucking in his office but almost got caught. I wasn't paying attention when I grabbed clothes and must've gotten his coat instead." 

"Wait, Ben, what about this boyfriend you're so in love with?" Rey interjected. Both the boys stared at her. "Oh! He IS the boyfriend?" She asked.

"There it is." Poe said.

"Yes, Rey. But you need to absolutely keep this to yourself okay? Pretend you don't know anything because he could get in a lot of trouble over this. So please, for the love of god, don't ever speak of this to anyone." He begged.

"Ben, of course. I'm not that dumb, but he's for real the guy you're in love with?" She asked.

"Yes. He is. Now can we go before someone else recognizes this coat?" He asked desperately. They both nodded and made their way back to the dorm building. 

"Y'know, this is what you get for ditching the middle of my game. We won by the way." Poe teased. Ben just rolled his eyes again as they entered their room.


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey! have a chapter! happy wednesday! i love this chapter a lot! thats all!

"I still can't believe you've been dating your professor." Rey said. It was later that night after the game and the trio was sitting around in Ben and Poe's room.

"He's been very sneaky about it." Poe smirked.

"Wait, how long have you known?" Rey raised an eyebrow. 

"A couple weeks now. We had coffee on the weekend." He explained. 

"You get to hang out with him?" Rey whined.

"No. He just got to meet him because he wouldn't leave me alone otherwise. There will be no hanging out with Hux." Ben snapped. That shut them up and they finally got stuck on another topic and Ben pulled his phone out.

\--i have your coat...and rey knows about you because of it. she figured it out but dont worry she'll be quiet about it. 

-i was just about to text you, just noticed the coat situation. we really need to be careful, i can't put you at risk.

Hux replied right away and Ben smirked. 

\--it's okay. i know she's not going to make anything harder for us, she's mostly impressed that i got the hottest teacher on campus. 

-shut up. ill see you tomorrow.

Ben replied with a smiley face and set his phone aside.

"Hey guys, I just wanna say thanks for keeping this quiet and helping me out. He means a lot to me and I don't wanna lose this." Ben said when their conversation had died down. 

"Of course, we would never try to ruin your life." Poe grinned.

\---

The following afternoon Ben was at Hux's house, he had multiple prints set out in front of him on the kitchen floor and was trying to find an arrangement he liked most for a project. Hux was sitting at the island grading senior papers and answering emails.

"Does this look good?" Ben asked, Hux stood up and moved to stand behind Ben who was seated on the floor. 

"It does." Hux said. Ben huffed and leaned back against his legs.

"You said that about the last three versions." He whined.

"Because they all look good, angel." Hux laughed, lowering himself down and wrapping his arms around Ben's waist and tucking his nose into his neck. "I think you're overthinking it." He whispered, kissing his neck. 

"I just want it to be perfect." Ben sighed. 

"Everything you do is perfect." Hux purred, squeezing Ben's waist.

"Shut up." Ben laughed, trying to wiggle from his grasp but failing. "I need to finish this."

"You should take a break. We can finish what we started last night, hm?" Hux said in his ear, tongue tracing the shell of his ear and making shivers go up his spine. 

"You mean the thing that almost got us caught?" He asked, craning his neck to look at Hux. 

"Yeah, except now we can't get caught, and you can be as loud as you want." Hux grinned, catching Ben's lips. Ben placed a hand on Hux's cheek and opened his mouth to let his tongue in. Their tongues slid around each other and Ben let a quiet moan into Hux's mouth, pressing his body closer to him. 

"Is that a yes?" Hux asked between breathes.

"Yes." Ben sighed, kissing Hux harder. "Mmm, no. No, wait." Ben said, pulling back. 

"Ben." Hux whined. 

"I just really have to finish my work. But then," He tugged at Hux's collar. "We can play. Okay?" He asked with puppy eyes. 

"Deal." Hux said, kissing Ben quickly once more and standing up to return to his work. Ben watched him with a small grin for a moment before going back to his work. 

Later that night, Ben had more than made up for making Hux wait, and they were laying half dressed in bed talking. Ben had his head on Hux's chest and his fingers were trailing over his skin. 

"What are you doing for Thanksgiving? It's less than two weeks away now." Ben asked. 

"I'm believe I'm going to visit an old friend. You're going home?" Hux said. 

"That's nice. Yeah I am, my parents only live a few hours away so I'm leaving Tuesday night. It's only the three of us though and my mother has a tendency to invite strays in so who knows what's going to happen." Ben explained, Hux laughed gently at that. 

"Sounds like a good time. I'm going to miss you though." He sighed.

"I know. But it's less than a week apart. Will you survive?" Ben cooed, leaning up on his elbow and tracing a finger down Hux's face. 

"Barely." He smirked. Ben leaned over and kissed down his neck slowly. 

"I think," He muttered against Hux's skin. "Since we won't see each other for such a long time, that means we need to have more sex now, just to make up for it." He purred, shifting to straddle Hux's hips.

"Is that your logic now?" Hux teased as Ben looked down at him.

"It is. Do you disagree?" He asked, already knowing the answer by how he felt Hux start to get hard under him. Hux rolled them over and pinned Ben by the wrists and kissed him. Ben moaned and arched his back against him, rolling his hips up. 

"You're insatiable." He mused, getting a laugh before sliding down Ben's body and pulling both his sweats and boxers off. Ben bit his lip as Hux slowly licked up his cock, swirling his tongue around the head. He slowly started working down his shaft, but removed his mouth far too soon and got an annoyed sound from Ben. Hux just smirked and quickly slipped his pants off and grabbed for a condom and lube. 

"We could do without this, right?" Ben asked, plucking the condom packet from Hux's fingers. 

"Can we?" Hux asked slowly, getting an eager nod from Ben. 

"Alright then." Hux said and Ben tossed it aside, pulling Hux's lips back to his. Hux nudged Ben's legs apart and pulled from their kiss to coat himself, pushing into Ben right away as he was already more than open from earlier activities. Ben moaned and ran his hands up Hux's back. 

"Fuck." He whined, Hux pushing into him roughly. Ben wrapped his legs around Hux's waist and moaned in his ear as Hux kissed his neck. 

"You're fucking perfect." Hux growled, moving a hand to wrap around Ben's throat, his other hand grabbing for the headboard. Ben whimpered and one of his hands wrapped around Hux's wrist when he gave his throat a gentle squeeze. Ben's eyes shut and his back arched in pleasure while Hux fucked him. 

"More, please." Ben pleaded between moans. 

"What do you want my love?" Hux asked, changing his angle a bit and getting the most wonderful cry. "Words, pet." He said.

"Please let me cum." Ben whined.

"So soon?" Hux cooed, knowing Ben was already sensitive from their last session and wouldn't last long. Ben just whimpered. "Alright, angel." He purred and Ben came right away with another cry as Hux thrust into him roughly. Hux pulled out as Ben's legs fell off his waist and stroked himself a few times and came across Ben's stomach. When he was spent he rolled off Ben and onto his back, both of them panting. After a moment he rolled onto his side and pressed a kiss into Ben's neck,

"Very good." He praised, Ben purring happily. 

"Call me pet again, it's new, I liked it." He said, Hux smirking against his skin. 

"My good little pet." He obliged, combing his fingers through Ben's hair. Hux slowly got up and grabbed a towel from the laundry and wiped Ben's chest off, tossing it back to the hamper before leaning over Ben and kissing him slowly. Ben's hands slid over the back of his neck as he licked into Hux's mouth.

"Time for bed, it's very late." Hux said when he pulled away. Ben nodded before getting up and going into the bathroom. Hux pulled his sweats back on and got into bed and then Ben came out, grabbing his pants and shirt to put on before climbing in with Hux and curling into his chest. 

"Goodnight." Ben whispered, hand curling around his waist. 

"Goodnight, love." 

\--

The week of the holiday Ben was finishing packing his things to go see his parents. 

"Are you sure you don't want to come? You know my parents love you and you're always welcome." Ben asked Poe, he didn't really have family and was going to spend the week alone at school. 

"No, it's totally fine. I'm behind on some work so I'm just gonna try to catch up on all that. You enjoy your break though and bring me back some leftovers." He laughed as Ben zipped his duffle bag. 

"Okay, will do. I'm going to head out because I want to stop and say hi to Hux before I leave town." Ben said, grabbing the rest of his things. "See you Sunday." He said. 

"Bye, have fun!" Poe called as he closed the door.

Ben threw his stuff in the car and took off. He pulled into Hux's driveway a few minutes later and jogged up to the door, knocking twice. Hux answered it quickly. 

"Ben?" He asked, moving aside so Ben could step in, shutting the door behind him. 

"I'm just on my way out of town, wanted to swing by and see you before I left." He grinned, stepping into Hux. Hux smiled and slid his hands around Ben's waist, pushing him into the wall.

"I'm glad you did." He muttered, kissing Ben. Ben made a happy sound and pulled Hux closer, grabbing at his shirt. Hux's tongue slid over Ben's before he nipped at Ben's lip and pulled away.   
"You sure you have to leave tonight?" He asked, one hand sliding to his lower back as he kissed Ben's neck. Ben laughed, tipping his head back against the wall instinctively. 

"Yes. I really need to be going now." He groaned and kissed Hux again. He lingered a moment before sliding out of his grip and setting his hand on the doorknob. "I'll see you when we're back?" He asked.

"Of course. I love you." Hux grinned, kissing him one more time quickly. 

"I love you too." Ben purred before leaving.

Ben pulled up to his parents house around ten that evenings, a few lights were still on as he turned his car off. Their house far too big for three of them, but his father had money and his mother had always wanted a big house. And he makes sure she gets everything she wants. Ben grabbed his bags and shuffled to the front door, opening it slowly and dropping his things in the entry way.

"Mom?" He called quietly. 

"Ben!" His mothers voice came from the kitchen as he walked down the hall to it. She was sitting at the table with a cup of tea and book in front of her. 

"There you are! I was just going to call and see where you were." She said, standing up and giving him a tight hug.

"Yeah, sorry I left a bit later than intended." He said, "Where's dad?" He asked when she sunk back into her seat, him taking the one next to her.

"He's gone to bed already. How are you, my dear? You look thin." She observed. Ben rolled his eyes.

"Mother, I'm fine. How are you?" He asked.

"Good, good." She said. "It's late, I'm going to go to bed now if you don't mind- I just wanted to see you when you got here." She stood up.

"Of course, I'm exhausted anyways. Goodnight." He grinned, she kissed his head before leaving the room. Ben pulled his phone out when she went up the stairs.

\--i just got here, going to go to bed in a few.

He texted Hux and went to grab his bags before going up to his room. Not much had changed from his high school bedroom while he's been gone. There were two other spare rooms so no one was in a rush to get rid of his bedroom. Ben collapsed into his bed and checked his phone again.

-glad you're there safely. im going to bed now too, leaving fairly early in the morning. 

\--goodnight

-goodnight, angel

Ben grinned and threw his phone aside, falling asleep almost instantly.

Late the next morning Ben was sitting at the kitchen island with work laid out in front of him after breakfast with his parents. His dad was washing dishes while his mother folded laundry at the table.

"How are classes? It looks like you have a lot of work still." His mom asked.

"They're all good, I just have a lot of classes this semester and finals are after break so kind of a lot to keep up with." He explained. 

"Oh, so I have an old friend coming today for the next few days to spend the holiday with us." She said.

"I'm not surprised Mom. You always have people to take care of." He said with a soft smile. They all went back to their tasks and a bit later his mother interrupted him,

"Can you take your work to the living room, dear? I was going to start prep for baking for tomorrow." She placed both her hands on his shoulders gently.

"Of course." Ben said, grabbing his notes and laptop and shuffling off to the couch. He opened an essay he had to edit but got distracted on his phone.

\-- i miss you already. im so bored here.

He texted Hux and went through his social media for a while before attempting to look at his work again. But right when he did the doorbell rang, 

"Ben! Can you get that?" His mothers voice called from the kitchen.

"Yep." Ben called back, hopping to his feet and walking to the door. He swung the door opened and paused in shock at the all too familiar face in front of him.

"Ben?"


	18. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi hi! new chapter! ALSO thank you SOSOSO much for alllll the love on the last chapter! comments make me so happy you guys have no idea! also i have been inspired and there is A LOT coming for this story it is far from over! I have no plan on ending it for a long time because its very fun for me so it's made me really happy to have it so well received lately! love you all!! enjoy!

"Ben?" Hux said again, staring at him. 

"Sorry- I...what?" Ben shook his head.

"Ben who's at the doo- Armie! Come in, come in!" Leia called, pushing Ben and the door a little as Hux stepped in with a smile. 

"I'm sorry- Armie?" He said as Leia hugged Hux. 

"Ben, dear, this is Armitage H-"

"Hux. I know." Ben said, Hux staring him down from his place next to his mother. None of this was making any sense. 

"You know each other?" Leia asked.

"We do." Hux said, biting back a smirk. 

"He's my English professor, mother." Ben said shortly, folding his arms over his chest. "Why is he here?" 

"Ben, don't be rude. Excuse us a moment." Leia said, grabbing Ben's elbow and dragging him to the next room. "What is your deal?" She said, smacking his arm.

"My deal? Why did you invite my professor to Thanksgiving and not tell me?" He said, sounding exasperated.

"How would I know? Ben, you don't tell me anything I didn't even know you were taking an English class." She said. Ben sighed.

"How do you even know him?" He asked.

"He was a student of mine when he was getting his doctorate, we became quite close once he started working at the university with me."

"This is ridiculous." Ben groaned.

"Be nice, now come along." She said, dragging him back to the foyer where Hux was standing awkwardly. 

"Armie, dear, Ben will show you the guest room and then we can catch up over lunch." She said.

"Great, thank you." Hux grinned back. Ben grabbed the bag next to him and led the way up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Once they were upstairs in the hall Hux finally broke the silence.

"Ben." He started,

"Shh." Ben hushed him, "Not out here." He opened the door to the guest room and moved aside for Hux to go in, following behind him and leaving the door half shut. He turned to face Hux, dropping his bag on the ground. 

"What the hell?" He said.

"What?" Hux asked innocently.

"When were you going to tell me you're friends with my mom?" He said like it was obvious.

"Ben. Clearly I didn't know you were Leia Organa's son." He sighed. Ben relaxed a little.

"This is a disaster waiting to happen." He groaned, Hux stepping closer to him.

"How so? Now we're together."He whispered, hands sliding to Ben's hips. 

"Yeah, in the same house as my parents. We can't do anything." Ben said, but Hux's lips were brushing his neck gently.

"Nothing?" He purred, making Ben whine as he moved over his lips. 

"You're going to get me in trouble." Ben muttered before kissing Hux, arms snaking around his neck and pulling them together. Hux squeezed his waist and pressed him into the wall, dragging his teeth over Ben's lips.

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be the one in trouble." Hux said when he pulled back, nose brushing Ben's.

"This is going to be so hard." Ben whined, dragging a hand down Hux's chest.

"Do you want me to go? I can come up with an excuse."

"No." Ben said firmly, "No, stay. We'll figure it out." 

"You sure?" Hux asked, Ben nodded quickly and Hux pressed another kiss to his lips. Ben groaned and pushed him back. 

"I have to go downstairs." He said, leaving the room quickly and going downstairs. 

"You're going to be nice, yes?" His mother asked the moment he entered the kitchen. 

"I will be civil." He said just before Hux came into the room. 

"Armie, you remember Han." Leia said. 

"Of course, hi." Hux said, the two shaking hands. "Thank you for opening your home to me." He smiled and Ben tried not to stare at him. 

"Of course, Leia loves having people over, the more the better." Han grinned as Leia set food down on the table.

"Do you mind if I just grab food and go back to my work? I want to get this paper done today." Ben asked, not wanting to spend the entire time trying to be rude to Hux.

"Sure my love." Leia said, Ben filled a plate and went back into the living room, grabbing his laptop and going back to work. Ben tried not to listen in to conversation as he worked, he really wasn't sure how they could manage the next few days.

About an hour later they had cleaned up from lunch and Leia called Ben to the kitchen, she and Hux were sitting at the island with coffee.

"Ben, dear, would you mind running to the store? I still need a few last minute things." She asked, sliding a list over to him. 

"Of course." Ben said.

"I can come too, if you'd like." Hux said, glancing at Ben.

"That's really not necessary." Ben snapped.

"Be nice." Leia added, Ben sighed.

"Fine. Thanks." He said, turning on his heel and leaving the room, Hux right behind him as he grabbed his coat and keys. Hux scrambled to grab his coat and follow Ben out the front door, both getting into the car.

"Are you going to be a jerk the whole time?" Hux asked as they pulled out of the driveway. 

"I don't know what else to do, my parents would be weirded out if I acted like this was fine." Ben sighed.

"So you've always been a brat then?" Hux teased. Ben rolled his eyes and reached a hand over to Hux's thigh.

"Shut up." He said as Hux entwined their fingers.

They managed to get through the shopping without trouble, getting back to the house in about an hour. They took bags in and Ben tripped getting into the kitchen which made them both laugh, Leia turning to look at them from the sink. 

"Are we getting along now?" She asked, smirking at Ben. 

"Trying to, Mom." Ben said quietly, setting things down as Hux unpacked some. Once they had things put away, Leai shooed them out. 

"I have to get dinner started, go find something else to do, both of you." She said. 

"Yes, Ma'am." Hux grinned and followed Ben into the living room. "What are you up to?" He asked, Ben sinking into the corner of the big couch. 

"I'm going to finish my paper." He said, eyeing Hux from his spot.

"I see. Well, I'm going to go unpack a few things and freshen up before dinner." He said, Ben nodded and watched Hux leave the room. He waited a few minutes before pulling his phone out and texting Hux.

-i know i need to write this paper but all i can think about is your cock in my mouth right now

He watched the screen and Hux replied right away.

\--that's not fair. you cant say that when you cant follow through

-who says i cant? 

\--do your work.

-fine. 

Ben rolled his eyes but reluctantly chipped away at his homework until Leia called everyone for dinner. Ben sat across from Hux at the table, his parents on either side of them, and tried not to look at him much. 

"School going well, Ben?" Han asked. 

"Yes, very busy though." He said, Han nodding. 

"How's Poe? And the team?" He asked.

"He's good, and I think the team is doing fine. I've actually only been to one game." He said slowly, feeling Hux's gaze. 

"What?" Leia said, "You never missed a game last year, you should be supporting Poe, dear." She scolded. 

"I know. I'm going to try harder when we're back. I've just had...other things going on." He said, glancing at Hux who took a pointed bite of his chicken.

"Are you seeing someone?" Leia said excitedly.

"Mom!" Ben huffed with a roll of his eyes.

"Don't lie to me Ben." She said. 

"Okay. Fine. Yes, I have a boyfriend now can we please not discuss this with my professor, it's very weird." He sighed. "Sorry." He looked right at Hux.

"Not a problem." He grinned. Leia rolled her eyes,

"You can tell me about him later then. Now, Hux, how are things going for you?" She asked, turning her attention all the way from Ben. 

The rest of dinner went smoothly, Ben and his father cleaned up and then his parents and Hux had a drink in the kitchen while he lounging in the living room with a movie on tv. Around ten his parents said goodnight and went upstairs, Hux walking into the room Ben was in. 

"Mind if I join you?" He asked, Ben nodded and Hux sat on the opposite end of the couch. Half an hour of silence later Ben stood up.

"I'm going to go to bed. My room is at the end of the hall...just if you need anything." He said coyly before turning on his heel. 

"Noted." Hux purred as he watched Ben leave the room. 

Ben went up and left his door cracked open before changing into sweats and a sweatshirt, falling onto his bed to scroll through his phone. Ten minutes later his door opened and Hux slid in, carefully closing it behind him, pausing to look Ben over.

"Hey." Ben grinned.

"Hey." Hux echoed, crossing to stand over Ben. Ben held his hands up and Hux took them, Ben pulling him down on top of his body. Hux kissed him and braced his forearms on either side of Ben's head, tongue dipping into Ben's mouth. Ben's hands ran up his back as his back arched, Hux biting his lip roughly and making him moan.

"Shh." Hux shushed, kissing him again. "Quiet angel." He growled against Ben's lips, Ben whining when Hux's thigh pushed between his legs. Hux rolled onto his back, pulling Ben over his hips, not breaking their kiss. Ben's hands lay over his chest and he rolled his hips down on him. 

"Maybe we should stop." Hux whispered as Ben kissed down his neck. Ben whined again,

"No." 

"Ben, I'm not fucking you with your parents down the hall." Hux retorted, Ben's hands sliding down to his stomach.

"Why?" Ben sat up across his hips with a pout.

"Because," Hux sat up too, "I can't trust you to keep that pretty little mouth shut." He said before kissing Ben again. Ben draped his arms over Hux's neck, pulling them closer while Hux's hands ran up under his sweater. 

"Well, maybe you're right that I can't be quiet but I'm sure you can be." Ben smirked when he pulled away.

"Ben..." Hux muttered.

"Shh, quiet, remember?" Ben shushed him, pushing him back onto the pillows. Ben leaned back over him, kissing him gently and slowly undid the fly on Hux's jeans, ducking a hand into his pants while he ran his tongue over Hux's lip. He stroked Hux a few times and continued kissing him, Hux sighing into his mouth.

"Do you want me to stop?" Ben teased, kissing his neck gently. 

"No, no." Hux whined.

"No?" Ben smirked against his neck before sliding down Hux's body and pulling his cock out. Hux's fingers instantly threaded through his hair when Ben wrapped his lips around him. Ben lapped at the head of his cock before licking down his shaft and back up, slowly taking him down his throat. 

"Fuck, Ben." Hux breathed, tugging his hair. Ben's hands gripped his hips tightly so he could bob his head faster, relaxing his throat to take Hux all the way in. "Good boy." He praised quietly, Ben peering up at him as he used one hand along with his mouth on the head. Hux sucked in a breath and arched his back a little, Ben moaning around him a little. Hux's hips jerked up a little and Ben tried not to gag when he hit the back of his throat, feeling his eyes burn a little but he didn't pull back. Hux writhed above him and covered his mouth with one hand and moaned into it while Ben enjoyed it a little too much. Ben's hand returned to his shaft and pumped him faster, swirling his tongue over the head again. Hux let out a muffled cry into his hand and came into Ben's mouth. Ben moaned as he did so, swallowing it all and slowly pulling off him, tucking his nose into Hux's hip as Hux stroked his hair.

"See? I knew you could." Ben purred, coming back up and kissing Hux again. Hux groaned and wrapped his arms around Ben, 

"You are so good, pet." Hux muttered when Ben buried his nose in his shoulder. Hux tucked himself back into his jeans and zipped them back up, Ben curling into him instantly and laying his head on his chest. 

"You can't fall asleep in here." Ben muttered after a few minutes.

"I know. I should go soon." Hux whispered, running a hand over Ben's back. Ben rolled onto his back and looked at Hux.

"I love you." Ben said, Hux propped up on an elbow and leaned closer to him. 

"I love you more." He said before they kissed again, Ben's hand floating to his cheek. 

"You need to go." Ben laughed, pushing his chest. Hux kissed him again quickly.

"I'm going, I'm going." He took one more kiss before getting off the bed. "Goodnight, angel." He smirked. 

"Goodnight."


	19. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey! heres a fun new one! seriously really happy with how this chapter turned out im super proud of it! ive been really encouraged by all the sweet comments lately and hearing how much y'all are liking this little story makes my heart so warm! so THANK YOU ALL so much!! also yes luke is a jerk in this bc someone has to be okay don't hate me anyways enjoy! off to start the next chapter for you guys! <3 <3

The next day was Thanksgiving, Ben was in his room working until dinner. Hux had offered to help Leia with food, and Han and Ben's Uncle Luke were watching football downstairs. Ben wasn't thrilled about his uncle being there, they've never gotten along and Ben knows his uncle doesn't approve of anything he does. But he and Leia have always been inseparable and Han and Luke have been friends since high school. So he was stuck with him. Ben was editing photos when there was a light knock on his half open door. He looked up to see Hux leaning in the doorway.

"Your mother sent me to get you, food is ready." He grinned, Ben standing up and crossing to stand in front of him. 

"Okay." He said. "You look nice." He purred, sliding his hands up Hux's chest and pulling at the collar of his green shirt. Hux's hands slid around his waist when Ben kissed him, pulling him a bit closer. 

"I don't want to go down there." Ben muttered between kisses that were getting more desperate.

"I know but we have to." Hux said back, hands moving lower over Ben's ass. Ben made a disgruntled sound and slid his hands to Hux's face, pressing him into the wall and dipping his tongue into Hux's mouth.

"Ben, I know you don't- what the hell?" Leia's voice stopped right next to them, Ben jumping backwards from Hux as they both looked at her. 

"Mom, I can explain." Ben said, stepping between her and Hux.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" She half yelled. "I don't even know what to do with this." She gestured to them, Hux moving to stand next to Ben. 

"Leia, I promise this isn't what it looks like." He said gently. She put her hand up to quiet them as Ben opened his mouth the speak.

"No. I don't want to hear it right now. You," She pointed at Ben. "Are not going to ruin this holiday like you always do." 

"Mom, that's not fair." He snapped. Both he and Leia looking furious. 

"We are going to go downstairs and enjoy our meal, you are going to be nice to your uncle, and we will discuss this." She pointed at them as she spoke, "Later. Deal?" She said. Ben clenched his jaw and nodded. "Fix your collar, Armie." She snapped before turning on her heel and walking down the hall. Hux scrambled to fix his shirt and Ben didn't move, he looked like he was trying to hold back tears. 

"Ben, I'm sorry." Hux said gently, reaching for his arm. 

"Please, don't." Ben muttered, pulling away and walking downstairs, Hux a few steps behind him.

"There they are, I didn't think it would take two people to get Ben down here." Luke said as they walked into the room. Ben bit the inside of his cheek and sat down, Hux taking the seat to his right. 

"Well, go ahead and dish up, don't want things getting cold." Leia said, actively trying to not sound as tense as she was. Han eyed her and then Ben before everyone started filling their plates. Ben kept his eyes fixed on the table while the others talked, Luke asking Hux questions about his job and such.

"You're very accomplished for someone so young, a professor at such a large university at your age is quite impressive." He praised. "If only Ben would decide to do something half as sensible." He said, Ben looking across the table at him with a glare. 

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. Ben is very talented with his art..." He paused when Leia cleared her throat. "Or, so I've heard from other teachers." He said quickly, glancing at Ben. 

"Armie wasn't always quite so perfect you know," Leia added. "You and El certainly got into enough trouble while you were in grad school." She said. Ben looked at Hux quickly, but he didn't seem phased by his dead wife being brought up.

"That we did, you're right." He brushed it off, everyone being quiet for a few minutes to eat.

"Do you have a girlfriend yet?" Luke asked, everyone looking at him. 

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you I'm gay until you get the point." Ben snarled.

"Let's not talk about this right now." Leia said. 

"What?" Han added. "Last night you wouldn't leave him alone about who he's dating." He said.

"So girlfriend?" Luke asked. 

"Boyfriend." Han sighed at him. 

"Stop talking." Leia said.

"Can we just leave me personal life alone? Don't you have anything better to talk about?" Ben snapped.

"Ben, I'm just trying to take interest in your life." Luke defended.

"No, you're criticizing everything I do." 

"I trying to help you, you need more direction in your life. Art is never getting you anywhere and the sooner you realize that the better, kid."

Ben stood up abruptly, throwing his napkin on his plate and leaving the room quickly. He took the stairs two at a time and slammed his bedroom door shut. The rest of them sat silently, a little stunned at whatever just happened. Leia sighed and buried her face in her hands.

"He always has to make a scene, doesn't he?" Luke chuckled, returning to his food. Hux glared at him but no one said anything until the meal was over. 

"Everything was delicious, Leia." Hux said as he helped her clear the table. Han had taken Luke to the living room for a drink so Leia didn't strangle him. They took the last of the plates to the kitchen and Leia turned to him, hands on her hips. 

"What is going on with you two?" She demanded. "Is he throwing himself at you? Is he in trouble at school?" She asked quickly.

"No. No, he isn't I promise. But I think you should talk to him about it." He said gently. "I can clean up in here, go." He said before she could argue. Leia nodded and left the room, going upstairs. She paused before knocking on Ben's door.

"Go away." She rolled her eyes and cracked the door. 

"You may be an adult but you still can't talk to me like that." She said, Ben was sitting against the headboard of his bed, knees pulled to his chest. Leia went and sat on the edge of the bed to face him. 

"I'm sorry about your uncle." She said. Ben snorted.

"I am too. He's so nice to you and dad, why not me?" He asked.

"I don't know dear, he expects too much." She said. They sat in silence for a couple minutes. "What's going on with you two?" She finally asked, Ben staring at the bedspread. "Are you okay? I've known him for so long so if he was taking advantage of you I would be surprised to say the least but obviously I'll believe you if something is going on."

"No, Mom. Stop." Ben said quickly. "It's not like that at all, I swear." He said, sitting up a little more. "Please just don't get mad at him, you can be mad at me but not him." He added. "We've been dating since September." He said carefully.

"What?" Leia said, trying not to yell. 

"Technically we met before school started not knowing who the other was. And I went after him even when we did find out. He hasn't done anything wrong." He said quickly. 

"Ben." She sighed. "This is ridiculous."

"You sound like Poe." Ben rolled his eyes.

"Poe knows about this?" She asked.

"Of course he knows, I couldn't hide it from him." He explained.

"Ben, you can't date your professor." She said slowly. 

"Well it's kind of late for that." He muttered. "He's really important to me." He told her.

"Don't be crazy." Leia snapped.

"I'm not! There is nothing crazy about it." He yelled.

"Lower your voice." She said.

"Why? So no one hears me? Wouldn't want me making another scene, right?" He stood up, 

"Ben settled down, please." He stopped and turned to her, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "It's very much against the rules of the school, Ben." She said once he wasn't so tense.

"No one knows." He said, looking at the floor.

"That's not the point."

"Then what is?" He asked, "Why can't you just be happy that I'm happy for once?" 

"Ben, he's twice your age, your professor and how long do you think you can hide this? The longer it goes on the harder it will be to explain down the road. Have you even considered what could happen if the school knew? You're putting his job in danger as well as your education." She said, knowing Ben wasn't liking what he was hearing. 

"It's not like we don't know all this. But I'm not making him stay with me, Mom, we're well aware of the risks." He said, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor. "Are you going to tell the school?" He asked after they'd been quiet again for a few minutes.

"No. I don't want to ruin his career." She said. Ben half smiled. "But, that doesn't mean I approve of this. I still think it's not a good idea and that you're kind of an idiot." She said. Ben tried not to smile at that.

"Yeah, that's nothing new." He teased. "Can we not tell Dad though?" He asked, "I think he might beat Hux up." 

"We won't tell him. And nothing is happening under my roof, understood?" Ben nodded. "I cannot stress enough how much I don't like this."

"I know. But I'm really happy with him." He assured. Leia smiled down at him. 

"Alright, I left him to clean the kitchen so I'm going to go take over and send him up here. Dessert in ten minutes though, okay?" She asked. 

"Okay." Ben grinned, she stood and left the room. Ben got up and sat cross legged on his bed to wait for Hux. Two minutes later he walked in and looked Ben over.

"So?" He asked slowly. Ben reached and hooked his fingers into his belt loops to pull him closer. 

"She's mad, and doesn't think it's a good idea. But she's not telling anyone. Especially my father so we still have to be careful, okay?" He asked. 

"Okay. Are you sure you want to still hide everything? Stay together?" 

"Of course, you idiot." Ben said, pulling Hux down to kiss him. Hux kissed him back gently but pulled away, a hand resting over Ben's cheek.

"Okay. I think I'm going to leave tomorrow though," He put a finger to Ben's lips when he tried to protest. "I have so much work to do and so do you, it'll be easier. You can come over Sunday when you're back?" 

"Fine." Ben huffed, biting Hux's finger playfully. Hux moved his finger to pull Ben's lower lip down as he looked up at him through his lashes. 

"We need to go back downstairs." He said lowly, taking his hand away. 

"I absolutely do not want to." Ben whined, kneeling up to kiss Hux again. Hux smirked against his mouth and carded a hand through Ben's hair. He pulled back again and grabbed Ben's hands.

"Come on, just come have some dessert and then the night will be over." Hux pleaded, pulling Ben to his feet.

The two finally got downstairs and went to the kitchen where the others were standing and talking. Ben cleared his throat and everyone looked in his direction. 

"I uh...just wanted to apologize for my behavior." He said, rocking back on his heels. Hux grinned at him and Ben gave him a crooked grin just before Leia coughed lightly and gave them a pointed look. 

"It's alright." Han assured Ben, patting his shoulder. 

"Of course, we're used to your dramatics by now." Luke laughed, Ben visibly shrinking. Hux chewed his lip and looked at Leia but she avoided his gaze. "It's nothing new, Ben." Luke continued. 

"Alright, enough." Hux said, stepping half in front of Ben. "You cannot keep talking to him like that." 

"Armie-" Leia started.

"No." Hux held a hand up. "You aren't even defending your own son, you're just standing there, both of you." He looked at Han too, "And letting him berate Ben like this. And you let him do it at dinner too." 

"Hux, please." Ben said, hand wrapping around his elbow and pulling him to look him in the eye. "Don't bother." 

"No, I'm not going to stand here and watch this anymore." He swung back towards Luke. "Look, I don't know you and frankly after this evening would rather not have to be around you again. But I'm not going to keep watching you be hurtful. Ben is fantastic, he is kind and perfect and probably more talented than you've been your entire life. If you took two god damn minutes to listen to him and learn about what he does you might actually be impressed because I've never seen someone with more drive than Ben does. You two raised a fantastic man," He said looking at Han and Leia, "But you," He pointed at Luke again. "Are not his parent, and you have no business judging him the way you do when you've made no effort to be kind to him this entire evening." He paused realizing he'd maybe made a mistake. Ben's other hand grabbing onto his forearm at his side. 

"That's an awful lot of passion coming from a teacher." Luke spat back at him. Ben squeezed his arm and tried to get his attention from Luke. 

"Boys, can we please settle down." Leia asked.

"Are you just going to let him speak to me like that?" Luke huffed. 

"Yes, I am. Because he's right so either apologize and be civil to my son or get out." Leia snapped, Luke staring at her wide eyed. 

"Fine. I'll go, but just one question." He said, rounding on Hux again. "How long have you been sleeping with my nephew?"


	20. 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey! so this chapter has taken me a long time and i've rewritten the entire thing about seven times this week and im still not happy with it but i need to get it over with and move on! so im sorry if this one kinda sucks but im trying to find direction again because my brain goes in too many directions sometimes for this story ANYWAYS thanks for the love you guys are so supportive and comments always make me smile so thank you!! especially to my loyal squad in the comments yall are awesome! enjoy the drama!
> 
> ALSO putting a TRIGGER WARNING for referenced/implied abuse

"What is he talking about?" Han said, looking at Ben.

"Nothing, he's making shit up." Ben said, trying to pull Hux back again.

"Are you really that oblivious Han? It's disgusting." Luke snarled.

"Don't be ridiculous." Hux said as Luke got in his face. 

"Oh come on, I'm not stupid. He stared at you all through dinner. Look at him now, clinging onto you like a child." He snapped, Ben's hands dropping from Hux's arm. "What did he do? Failing your class and needs a better grade, because I wouldn't be surprised. Or are you just using him? Wife died and now you prey on kids half your age to make yourself feel better?" 

"Luke!" Leia yelled. 

"You fucking piece of-" Ben yelled and tried to get at him but Hux grabbed his wrists and yanked him away. 

"Stop it, Ben." Hux said quietly, pressing him back another step as Ben thrashed in his grip. 

"See?" Luke spat. "Tell me that's just a friendly student-teacher relationship." He mocked, Hux standing between him and Ben again. 

"Luke, you need to go." Han said quietly. Luke whipped around to look at him. 

"Me? What are you going to do about him? He has to be manipulating Ben somehow this is insane!" He pointed at Hux, Ben trying to get at him again but Hux caught his waist and pulled him away again, taking him several steps away from the others. 

"Get out." Han said between gritted teeth.

"Fine. I'm going. But you both better do the right thing for your son and get him away from this man." Luke said, throwing his hands up.

"Right since you care so much about me." Ben snarled. 

"Ben." Leia silenced him. Luke threw one last glare at Hux before exiting the room, Han and Leia following him to the front room. Hux turned to Ben who was shaking where he stood. 

"Hey, hey. It's okay." Hux soothed, rubbings Ben's arms gently.

"Why did you do that?" Ben snapped, pulling away.

"Ben-" Hux started.

"You're an idiot. They're going to make us break up now, you know that right? Otherwise he'll do something and get you fired." Ben said, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"You don't know that." Hux said weakly.

"I'm pretty damn sure that is what's about to happen." Ben said, looking at the floor. They could hear the other three fighting in the front hall but couldn't make out what they were saying. 

"I know you meant well, and I appreciate you standing up for me. But now we're screwed."

The front door closed and they both stood in silence, waiting for whatever was coming. Han and Leia came back into the room. Leia sat at the island and Han leaned on the counter slowly. 

"Ben," Han said. "What's going on? It is true?" Ben chewed his lip and looked at Hux before his eyes flicked to Han. 

"Yes, but it's not what you think." Ben said quickly. 

"So, what is it then? You're just fucking your teacher for fun?" Han yelled, his outburst making everyone jump. 

"Han, please." Leia said.

"Why are you so calm about this?" Han said, turning to her. Leia just stared at him. "You knew about this didn't you?" He yelled again. 

"Dad, can you stop for a minute." Ben started.

"Shut up!" Han hollered, Ben flinching a bit. Hux grabbed his arm instinctively. "You are such an idiot sometimes, Ben. I actually thought you were getting your shit together for once and yet here you are." Hux watched Ben's face as a couple tears fell from his eyes. "Always such a disappointment." Han continued. 

"Stop." Ben's voice cracked.

"Stop? You want me to stop? That's what we've been trying to get you to do for years, Ben!" Han went on. "You spent the better part of high school getting high, or drunk and getting into trouble. Or sleeping with someone new every damn weekend. We tried to keep you safe but it's hard to do that when you act the way you do." 

"Han!" Leia shouted, standing up and pulling him away. "That's enough." Ben was shaking next to Hux as he kept a grip on his wrist.

"You wonder why I never want to come home? Why I didn't want Hux here?" Ben looked at his mother. "Because of him. He always has to ruin it." Ben glared at his father, yanking from Hux's grip and leaving the room. They all stood in silence until Ben's door slammed shut. Han glared at Leia and left the room as well, walking out onto the back deck. Leia just offered Hux a sympathetic look.

"I'm going to uh, go pack my things then." Hux said, running a hand through his hair. 

"Armie, I'm so sorry. They'll both settle down." She said, moving to gently rub his arm. Hux nodded and moved to leave the room, stopping in the doorway and turning to Leia again.

"You know, you should've stood up for him. He needed you, and you didn't say anything. He needs you." Hux said quietly before turning on his heel and going upstairs. He haphazardly threw things in his bag before zipping it up and placing it by the door. Anger was bubbling up in him so he grabbed a pillow from the bed and slammed it down on the mattress, it wasn't satisfying but he couldn't break something here. He took a deep breath and grabbed his things, leaving them in the hall and going over to Ben's door to knock a couple times.

"Ben? I'm leaving now, if you don't want to see me that's fine but I just wanted to say bye." He said softly. There was no response for a few seconds but just as he was about to walk away the door swung open, Ben standing there with red eyes. 

"Angel, come here." Hux muttered, Ben's arms going around his neck and pulling them together. Ben hugged him tightly, his face buried in Hux's neck. Hux gripped his waist tightly and waited him out. Ben pulled back slowly and looked at him, tears threatening to start falling again. 

"I'm sorry. I wish you didn't have to see all this." Ben said.

"Hey, no it's okay." Hux soothed, thumb brushing over Ben's cheek. Ben's breathing picked up and he started panicking, turning around and walking back into his room. Hux followed behind him. 

"I can't do this."Ben said, plopping onto his bed and burying his face in his hands. 

"It's okay, baby. I'm here. What do you need?" He asked gently, hands resting on Ben's knees when he crouched in front of him. 

"I don't want to stay here. I can't." Ben stuttered. 

"Okay, well." Hux thought for a moment. "It's too late and you're too upset to drive back to school so how about I get us a hotel for tonight and then we figure out tomorrow in the morning?" He asked, tipping Ben's chin up a little to look at him. "Is that okay?" He added, Ben looked at him for a moment. 

"Okay." He said carefully. Hux nodded.

"Okay." Hux echoed, brushing Ben's hair from his face. "Pack some stuff while I find us a room, and we'll get your car tomorrow." He instructed. Ben sniffled once and nodded, standing up and doing what Hux said. Hux grabbed his phone and started looking. 

Fifteen minutes later Hux found a room not far away and Ben had his duffle in hand. Hux led the way out to the hall and grabbed his things before they went downstairs. Leia came from the living room when she heard them. 

"Ben? Where are you going?" She asked as they got to the front door. 

"We're going to a hotel. I'll come get my car tomorrow, but I can't be here right now. Not with him." Ben said, nervously glancing towards the back of the house and half expecting his father to storm out from the kitchen. 

"That's not necessary, Ben." She said quickly, stepping forward. 

"Yes it is. I'm sorry Mom, the last thing I want is to disappoint you guys." He said. Leia looked at Hux.

"You shouldn't encourage him." She said. Hux shrugged.

"He's the one who wants to go. And he's an adult, I'm just doing what he wants." He said firmly, opening the door for Ben and following him out. He was waiting for Leia to come out behind them but the door remained shut as they went down to Hux's car. Hux carefully took Ben's bag and put them in the trunk as Ben got in the passenger seat. They were both silent as Hux drove off, Ben pulling his knees up to his chest in his seat. 

"I'm here, angel." Hux said, hand sliding over Ben's own. Ben entwined their fingers and squeezed his hand, not replying. The twenty minute drive was silent, Ben just held on tight to his hand. They got to the hotel and Ben followed Hux silently to the desk as he checked in. Hux thanked the doorman and turned to Ben, taking their bags from him. 

"Third floor." He nodded towards the elevator. 

They got to the room and Ben instantly sat on the bed while Hux set their things down. He looked Ben over and crawled onto the bed, gently pulling Ben's shoes off and dropping them on the ground before kicking his own off. Hux moved to sit next to Ben, their shoulders brushing. Ben was staring at the blanket for so long it was starting to freak Hux out. 

"What can I do?" Hux pressed gently. Ben looked over at him sadly. 

"I don't know." He sighed, falling onto his back. Hux didn't say anything for a few minutes. 

"Can I ask you something? And you don't have to answer if you don't want to." Ben looked up at him again and nodded. Hux paused. "Did you father ever hit you? You flinched a lot when he yelled or moved too quickly." He explained. Ben chewed his lip.

"He did. Not a lot, only when he was really mad at me, so from like middle school on. Usually when I fucked up in some way." He said quietly. Hux laid on his side facing Ben.

"My dad hit me too." Hux said suddenly. Ben looked at him, surprised because Hux has never once offered anything about his parents. "Once I was older it was bad, but it made him stop hitting my mom so I guess that made it bearable for me." He said, a hand running over Ben's chest softly. 

"You've never told me about him." Ben said quietly, placing his hand over Hux's.

"I don't talk about him with anyone really." He said absently. Ben's eyes drifted back to the ceiling and they lay in silence for a long time. 

"He doesn't hit her. He would never do that to her." Ben said, half to himself. Hux just nodded and stroked his other hand over Ben's hair. 

"Let's get ready for bed, yeah?" He asked gently. Ben nodded and stood up, digging through his bag for clothes and going into the bathroom, shutting the door. Hux sighed to himself before changing in the room, grabbing his phone to plug in and waited for Ben to come out. Ben came out after a few minutes and Hux went in quickly, when he returned Ben was leaning on the wall and looking out the window. Hux pulled the covers back and sat down on the bed.

"Come to bed, baby." Hux said, Ben shuffling to the bed and sliding under the covers. Ben lay flat on his back and stared at the ceiling, Hux shut the light off and lay facing him, knowing he should wait for Ben to seek out his touch right now. Eventually Ben rolled to his side and pressed closer to Hux, nuzzling into his chest. Hux wrapped an arm around his waist and held him tight.

"Thank you." Ben muttered against his shirt. 

"Anything for you." Hux soothed, stroking his back. He felt Ben drift off within half an hour but stayed awake for a long time, holding him gently and trying to figure what the hell they were going to do in the morning.


	21. 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi my loves! sorry this took so long- its been a stressful few weeks and also i couldnt decide what to do with this chapter and wrote like seven versions of it while i tried to decide where this was going next! i hope no one minds the plot twists and that maybe this is getting a little darker than i intended/expected it to so let me know what you think! im happy with how this chapter came out and looking forward to getting you guys an update sooner! love you all and happy holidays<3

Ben woke up the next morning feeling groggy, feeling around the bed for Hux. He turned his head and Hux was sprawled on his side of the bed still sound asleep. Ben smirked to himself before sliding closer, pressing his nose into his chest, an arm curling around his waist. Ben loved waking up first and seeking out every warm bit of Hux's body to wrap around while he slept. Hux's arm slid around him and pulled him tighter, Hux taking a deep breath above his head. 

"Morning, my love." Hux groaned. Ben slid up his body and ducked his face into Hux's neck, pressing kisses to the skin there. 

"Good morning." Ben purred, pressing their lips together and swinging a leg over Hux's hips. Hux made an approving sound as they kissed languidly, pushing Ben's shirt up just enough to press his fingers into his waist. Ben's hands slid over Hux's chest, up his neck to cup his face softly. Ben slowly pulled away and looked down at Hux, his hair messy and falling in his face as the sun streamed through the curtains. 

"You are so gorgeous." Hux told him, running fingers through his hair as his other hand wrapped around Ben's thigh. Ben smiled softly and rolled off Hux, curling back into his body and laying his cheek on his chest. 

"How are you feeling?" Hux asked gently, fingers tracing over Ben's shoulder. 

"I don't know." Ben muttered. "Numb, I guess." He said after a minute.

"Ben, I don't want to be what comes between you and your family." Hux admitted, Ben sat up and looked down at him.

"You aren't. They've always been like that, you just stood up for me. I used to fight back more but, that just meant things being worse for longer." Ben sighed. "I don't want to be around them if they refuse to accept me." Hux hesitated and Ben grabbed his hand.

"I promise, you aren't coming between anything. And I'm sorry I got mad at you at the house, it wasn't your fault and I do appreciate you standing up for me." He assured, Hux sitting up to look him in the eye.

"It's just not fair how they were talking about you. I just want to take care of you." He said, Ben leaning over and hugging him tightly.

"I know. I love you." Ben said into his shoulder. 

"And I love you." Hux said, squeezing Ben tighter. They tipped back and Hux pulled Ben over his body. Ben purred and pressed into him.

"What do you want to do?" Hux asked, stroking his hair.

"I want to stay in bed with you forever." Ben muttered, going back to kissing Hux's neck. "It's warm, and cozy, and clothing isn't required." He said, nipping at Hux's jaw. Hux laughed lightly, his hands running over Ben's back.

"You're deflecting." He said. Ben huffed and picked his head up to glare at Hux.

"No. I would just rather have sex with you and not deal with my problems." He said with an eye roll, leaning over to kiss Hux again. One of Ben's hands pressed against Hux's chest while they kissed, Hux's fingers tangling in his hair. 

"Ben, stop." Hux said against his mouth as Ben's hand dipped into his sweats.

"Please?" Ben breathed, trying to kiss Hux again but Hux pushed his chest, sitting up with Ben across his lap. Their eyes met for a moment and Hux shook his head silently. Ben hesitated before leaning his forehead on Hux's shoulder, sliding his arms around him. 

"How about you go take a shower, might make you feel better. And then we can go from there, yeah?" Hux asked softly. Ben nodded and got to his feet, grabbing clothes from his bag. 

"Are you going to join me?" He asked coyly, running a hand through Hux's hair as he spoke. 

"No, I am not." Hux said, Ben's hand moving down his cheek as he turned his head to press a kiss to his palm. "Go." He ordered. Ben pouted but went into the bathroom, leaving the door cracked a few inches. Hux waited to hear the water running before getting up. He made the bed and changed into jeans and a sweater before sitting back down on the bed. Ben emerged a few minutes later, hair damp and fluffy. 

"Better?" Hux asked as Ben sat at his feet on the bed.

"Better." He agreed. 

"So, what's the plan?" Hux asked carefully. Ben groaned.

"I should go back and try to fix my mess at home." He said with a pout. 

"You can do whatever you need to, babe." Hux assured. Ben nodded.

"Yeah, we can go back. But you should just go home for your own sake. I'll go back to school Sunday and hopefully things here will be okay by then." He said slowly. 

"Okay. Let's get coffee before I take you back?" He suggested, getting an enthusiastic nod in return.

An hour or so later they had checked out, gotten coffee and Hux was pulling the car back into Ben's parent's driveway. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" Hux asked for the tenth time that morning. "I don't mind at all." He urged, Ben taking his hand.

"I'm sure, it'll be easier to talk to them without my dad trying to punch you in the face." He joked. "Seriously, I've handled them for twenty years, I can do this too." He grinned. "I'll call you when I can, okay?" He asked. 

"Okay." Hux smiled, leaning over the console to kiss Ben gently. Ben got out and grabbed his bag, giving Hux one last weak smile before walking up the sidewalk to the house. Hux waited until he was inside to pull back out of the driveway.

Hux's drive home was stressful, he was waiting for a frantic call from Ben the entire time. He hadn't heard anything by the time he was home, hoping that was a good sign. He tried to keep himself busy the rest of the day, unpacking and doing laundry and making a sad attempt at grading work. He checked his phone every two minutes and was making himself crazy by the time it was seven that evening. He decided to check in while he was eating his takeout a little later.

\--hope everythings okay. i love you. 

He didn't expect to hear anything back so he managed to set his phone down long enough to shower. He let the hot water turn his skin bright red as he tried not to think of all the horrible ways this could end up. He couldn't think about not being with Ben, not right now. Once his shower was done and still no text from Ben, he shot one to Phas to tell her to come drink tomorrow evening so he could vent. At least she replied instantly. 

Hux tossed and turned all night, finally giving up on more sleep after he woke up at seven the next morning. He made coffee and curled up on the couch with a blanket and stared at his phone. It vibrated after a minute and his heart jumped at Ben's name on the screen.

-sorry i didnt reply. things are okay, ill try to call you tonight. i love you.

Hux didn't reply, he just liked the message before setting his phone aside with a deep sigh. The rest of his day he tried to stay busy, working on papers and finishing prep for the upcoming finals. It was past eight that evening when the doorbell rang, Hux knew it was Phas. He ran for the door and opened it to her big grin.

"Long time no see, loverboy." She teased, walking in past him and going into the kitchen, holding up a bottle of wine. 

"How was your holiday?" Hux asked, walking into the kitchen as she was grabbing glasses from the cabinet. 

"Boring, just the way I liked it. Yours? You weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow yeah?" She asked. Hux sighed.

"I'm going to need a very full glass before I answer that question." He said. She eyed him but poured his glass slid it over the island to him as he sat down. 

"I'm all ears." She said and they both sipped their wine. 

"So, my former mentor and colleague, Leia?" He said, Phas nodding slowly. "That's Ben's mother." He said shortly. Phas took a second to register before her jaw dropped to the floor. 

"You're shitting me. How did you not know that?" She asked.

"He never talks much about them, and I only know Leia by her maiden name, not her husbands last name." He explained.

"So what happened? They didn't find out did they?" 

Hux went into the whole story, how they thought they were careful but then got caught by Leia. And he explained things about Luke and how awful he was to Ben, his stupid mistake of calling him out and then when Luke accused him of manipulating Ben. And then of course the fallout that followed that with Ben and Han. When he finally finished talking Phas took a moment to process the entirety of it all. 

"Honestly, good for you for standing up for him. His parents just let the uncle talk to Ben like that?" She asked, looking shocked. 

"Yep. They didn't even try to reign him in at dinner when Ben left the table." Hux said. 

"Have you heard back from him?" 

"Not really, he texted me this morning but he said he was going to try to call me tonight. I just want him here." He sighed, leaning his head in his hands. "I wish I hadn't started so much drama." He groaned. Phas moved to sit next to him and rub his back gently.

"Hey, it's alright. It sounds like he's got it handled." She assured. Hux didn't say anything for a while, they just sat there in silence. Hux's head snapped up when there was a knock on the door. 

"Expecting someone?" Phas asked. Hux shook his head before getting up and going to the door. He opened it to find Ben standing there with a smile.

"Ben!" He grinned, Ben basically jumping into his arms. "What are you doing here?" He said into Ben's neck, arms around Ben's waist. Ben pulled back, hands sliding into Hux's.

"I got everything settled and wanted to come see you. Can I come in?" Ben asked.

"Of course, Phas is in the kitchen." Hux said, pulling Ben into the house. They both entered the kitchen and Phas looked them over from her seat at the island.

"Hello again." She smirked at Ben. 

"Hi." Ben said, Hux pulling him to the other stool to sit. "I'm assuming Hux told you what happened?" He asked, looking at Hux who was leaning on the counter next to him.

"He gave me the run down. I'm sorry things got so messy." She offered. 

"Thank you, but I think things are handled now." Ben said, grinning at Hux. Hux's hand slid around his waist and he kissed the top of Ben's head. 

"Well, I should leave you two alone to...talk." She teased, not sure they could even hear her over the looks they kept giving each other. 

"Um, yeah. We do need to catch up on the day." Hux said quickly, moving to walk Phas out. She and Ben said quick goodbyes before they went to the hall. 

"You two are vile." Phas told him with a smirk as they reached the door. 

"Yeah, I know. But I love him so much." He shrugged. 

"Goodnight my friend." Phas gave him a quick hug before leaving. 

Hux quickly went back to the kitchen and stood behind Ben, hands sliding over his shoulders.

"So everything's okay?" He asked gently. Ben sighed happily and leaned back against him. 

"Yes." He said quickly before turning around to grab Hux's shirt and pull him down to kiss him. Hux obliged and kissed him back slowly, Ben standing up without breaking their kiss. Ben's fingers undid Hux's pants and untucked his shirt. 

"Are you sure?" Hux said after he pulled away. Ben just stared at him and started backing up, tugging at Hux's hand to make him move. 

"Mhmm." He agreed, pulling his shirt off and tossing it on the floor as they reached the hallway. 

"Because things were really bad, and you didn't text me all day yesterday or today and I got really worried." Hux explained, trying not to look as Ben kicked his shoes off and undid his own jeans. 

"It's all fine." Ben said, pants dropping to his ankles and he stepped out of them and into the bedroom. 

"Promise?" Hux pressed as he followed, watching Ben flop onto the mattress and slide his boxers off. 

"Hux. I am naked in your bed, do we need to talk about this right now?" Ben huffed. Hux shook his head and was pulled down on top of Ben.

The following morning Ben was going back to the dorms to unpack and grab fresh clothes before going back to Hux's for the afternoon. Ben felt bad for lying to him about his parents and everything being okay, but he'll tell him later. As he got to his building Ben noticed Vicrul hanging around with a few of his friends and Ben ducked his head to try and avoid them as he got to the door. 

"Hey, Ben! Wait up." Vicrul called, jogging over to him. 

"Go away." Ben snapped, opening the door. Vicrul slammed his hand on it to shut it again,

"Oh come on Ben, I wanted to talk to you about something." He said. Ben bit the inside of his cheek. 

"Look, I have zero interest in anything you might say so can you please, for the love of all things, leave me the fuck alone?" Ben snapped, pushing his chest away and walking through the door. Vicrul followed him through though and Ben tried to ignore him as he climbed the first few stairs.

"Oh really? Even if it's about what I saw at the last football game?"


	22. a note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not a chapter just a word from me

hi guys

sorry its been two months of silence. im not great. i just want to put a note in here for those of you that always read and kept up with this little story. im going to be putting this story on hiatus for an indefinite amount of time. i've honestly lost all interest in it, can barely write a thing lately and dont want to force myself to finish something and not be proud of it. i so so appreciate everyone thats been so kind to me and loved this story so i felt like i owe an explanation at least. i have a few drabble/one shots i may be posting somewhat soon if anyone is interested in watching for those. 

so yeah thats all. i really don't know if i will get back to this beast ever. maybe i'll rewrite it eventually. idk. anyways, thank you all for reading! maybe my inspiration will return from war one day!


End file.
